


Lost Melody

by fatealitheia



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia!Riku, Assistantmanager!Riku, Gen, Nanase Riku adopted by other(s), Same as Ryuu, Tenn must hold himself, Yaotome Gaku is a good brother, Yaotome Riku, he failed anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia
Summary: One Incident... One Action... One meeting... Changed everything"I might be no longer can be a star that shine brightly, but at least i can be a sky that support them" - Y. Riku





	1. 1st Song : Accidental Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : I don't own IDOLiSH7  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Arc : Melody of Prelude
> 
> This chapter was set at IDOLiSH7 : TRIGGER - Before the Radiant Glory  
> 

The park is near empty, with the air becoming more cold since it is at evening around 5 P.M. But it doesn’t matter for a lone young man. Brown hair covered with a hat and golden eyes that hidden behind glasses.

Wearing a coat to protect him from the cold air of autumn-near-winter season, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke or Ryuu (the name that usually used by his family or close friend) lost at his thought while he is seating at one of the park long bench.

Another argument happened between Kujou Tenn and Yaotome Gaku about their work. With Tenn profesional attitude and Gaku honest one… this always happen. Ryuu really feel distressed with what should he do now.

He gaze toward the empty park with his golden eyes, lost in thought with his mind full with problem that is his unit. From his lips come out a tired breath. Really… what should he do to fix this… if this keep up TRIGGER will…

“Are you alright?”

Ryuu blink when he hear the question, he turn his hear to the side and see a young man with a warm hoodie covering his upper face part already sat beside him. But it didn’t cover the young man bottom face, Ryuu can see the young man bit his lower lip, worry expression painted at the young man bottom face. Oh no… He make a stranger worry about him!

“Ah! I’m fine!”

The young man lips scrunch up in disbelieve “Really? You even didn’t realize that someone pick pocketed you earlier.”

“Wh—what?!”

In panic Ryuu immediately check his wallet and phone, both of it still there. Then he hear a giggle, a beautiful giggle, the voice is like a tinkling bell, it’s so beautiful to hear it that Ryuu mesmerised when he hear that. He look toward the young man and see he’s the one that giggling, then he just realize that he was tricked.

“It’s not nice to trick someone like that.”

“*Giggle* I’m sorry, but it’s funny. You really lost in your thought that you didn’t even realize it when i sit beside you. It seem you really bothered by something.” Ryuu then looked down, his own hand entwined with each other, both trembling slighly, Ryuu sigh again and in the end he tell the young man about his problem

“My teammates… They have their own personality but it clash when we are working. Both of them argue with each other, but i know that both of them is right at their own right… I feel helpless because i cann’t do anything eventhought i'm the oldest…”

Silence… the young man keep silence when he listening to Ryuu story, he does not interrupt Ryuu at all and keep on listening, not even once he averting his gaze from Ryuu form. Then Ryuu realizing that he just tell a stranger about his problem, he immediately look at the young man and apologize.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to burden you with my problem!”

The young man giggle again that make Ryuu face red in embrassement. He just divulge his unit problem to some stranger at the park, and he even younger than him! (Ryuu just predicted the young man age since he look young, maybe around Tenn age?) If there’s a hole Ryuu really want to hide inside the hole now. The young man then looking at Ryuu with fond smile.

“You really care for them…”

Seeing the young man smile Ryuu feel mesmerise by the smile, it looks lovely and bright, if he can he want to see the young man full face clearly now, but he know his place and keep his curiousity. The young man then look at the front with smile still painted at his face, gazing at the empty park.

“You know… Why don’t you tell them what is inside your mind?”

“Tell them…?”

The young man nodded “I think they to want you to talk what is inside your mind, to tell them what is it that you want. All of you is a team after all.”

Ryuu stare at the young man with astonished expression and wide eyes, then he smile to the young man “What i want huh… I see, i will try. Thank you… For listening to me and give me an advice.”

The young man look at Ryuu, since their height difference the young man need to tilt his head up to see Ryuu face directly. Ryuu then see it, two orb of lovely reddish amber like a sunset looking at him with so much innocent. Pure… is the only thing Ryuu can think when he see the pair of those lovely orb.

“I’m glad i can help you.” Seeing the young man smile make Ryuu face redden because the young man become cuter. Ryuu then feel his phone vibrating at his pocket, he bring out his phone and see that he have a message from Anesagi. She ask where he is and that he is needed at the studio. Now.

“Crap. I need to go now. My manager texted me.” Ryuu stand up from his seat and gaze at the young man. The young man nod his head in understanding

“I see. Then please be careful at your way, Tsunashi-san.” The young man wave his hand toward Ryuu, Ryuu wave back

“Ah, once again thank you.” Then he immediately run toward outside of the park. He call a taxi and entering the car, he tell the driver where to go and sit with relieved breath. When he is inside the car he just realizing something.

He forget to ask the young man name and… Did he even give his name the young man? He swear that he never tell the young man his name and there’s no way the young man can see through his disguise just like that.

-At the park-

The young man still sit at the park bench while humming a song, the song that he’s humming is TRIGGER song Diamond Fusion. While humming some bird come to his side, when the young man notice that there are some bird around him, he pat one of the bird gently with his finger. When he see the bird nuzzle his finger he stop humming and giggle.

He remembering his encounter earlier and continue to giggle. “To think that the sexy beast Tsunashi Ryuunosuke originally so pure… It never pass my thought, the production really did a good job.” The young man then felt his phone buzzing at his jeans pocket. He check it tat he get an call, the caller id is written as  _Otou-san_ , he immediately answered it.

“Hello, Otou-san?”

_“Where are you?! It’s almost night and the air will become colder! What will happen if you fainted or have an attack?!”_

The young man immediately keep his phone far from his ear when he hear his father shout, after his father finish his rant he put the phone back at his ear “… Otou-san calm yourself first. I’m fine really. Just walking around and now resting for a while at the park, and i wear a thick hoodie too.”

_“Are you alone?”_

“Em… Yes?”

_“That’s it, i'll call your brother.”_

“WAAAA! OK! OK! I’ll return home immediately! Don’t call him!”

_“… You better be… Be careful on you way home ok?”_

“Em, i will.”

The young man end the call by tapping END at his phone screen, he then sigh out an exasperate sigh. Really… behind his cold demeanor his father can really be a mother-hen toward both of his son (especially to him, though it’s more subtle toward his brother, his father such a tsundere), but his brother protectiveness is more severe than his father.

It will be bad if his brother found out that he go outside the house without anyone escorting him. He will get a house arrest and his father will support it! For the one who usually fight… Both his father and brother will have same mind if it have something to do with him…

Thinking that it’s no use to only stay there and try avoid the inevitable. He stand up from where he sat earlier and looking at the big poster of TRIGGER not far from him, he smiling fondly toward the poster then begin to walk home. A slight red hair can be seen from behing his hoodie.

-Time Skip-

Some misunderstanding happen before the charity concert. After everything explained the TRG member exit the room, leaving only Yaotome Sousuke and Re:vale alone. Sousuke sighed in tiredness while Re:vale member chuckle

“Really Yaotome-san, you should tell them from beginning.” Said Yuki while smiling

“… It’s too embarassing…” Mutter Sousuke

Both Momo and Yuki laugh when they hear what Sousuke mutter. Their talk is being interupted by a sound of a knock and the door opening. A young man leaning forward and blink at them with his innocent eyes, it’s the young man that Ryuu met a few weeks ago.

“Mmm… Did i interupt anything?” Asked the young man

“Ah! It’s the youngest! He is here~” Said Momo in happiness

“Hello there junior. Your brother just went out a few minutes ago with his friend.” Greeted Yuki

The young man pout toward Yuki and Momo “I told you both to call me with my name Momo-san, Yuki-san. It will make people confuse me with Onii-chan! And… he’s here? Aw, i just missed them then.”

Sousuke clear his throat to gain everyone attention, when the young man attention on him he ask “So… what’s wrong? Is there anything you need with me?”

The young man blinked then he remember what is his bussiness at the room. He walk to Sousuke table and give him a file. Sousuke read the file slowly and nod his head in approval. Sousuke smile and praise the young man

“Same as always. You do your job as perfect as possible. Thank you for helping Anesagi managing this charity concert.” The young man scratch his back head while smiling in embarrassement

“Hehe, i tried my best. And helping Anesagi-san is good for my training and experience, i learn a lot from her. So did you explain everthing to him?”

“Ye—yes i did.” The young man narrow his eyes toward Sousuke when Sousuke answer the question while stammering, Sousuke glup in slight fear. “Otou-san… Did you explain everything about the charity concert to Gaku-nii?” the young man repeat his question with more sharp and slower tone.

Sousuke trying to avert his gaze, key word ‘trying’. In the end Sousuke tell the young man everything that just happen earlier. The young man sigh in tiredness and rufle his own hair. “This is why both you and Gaku-nii always have a fight over silliest thing. Both of you never explain everything clearly to each other…”

Sousuke sweatdrop when he hear his youngest son lecture him… Who is the parent and the older one actually? Momo laugh and swing his hand around the young man shoulder. In the past if someone say that Yaotome Sousuke will stay silent while being lecture by his son, he will tell the person to check his eyes. But now… thanks to this young man, the cold man called Yaotome Sousuke change, he become more better and warmer person.

“AHAHAHA! Ouch my stomach… Never thought i will live to see the day Yaotome Sousuke being lectured by someone younger!” Laugh Momo

“You really change for the better now, Yaotome-san. Even your worker said so. Your youngest child really are something.” Compliment Yuki with teasing smile and gaze toward the young man

Sousuke, noticing Yuki teasing smile and gaze, smile too with close eyes. “Yes, his existence really are a blessing for me. Thanks to him even my relationship with my ex-wife and Gaku is better now”

“Hoo~ Blessing indeed.” Say Momo with teasing smile

The young man who is the victim of the teasing already blussing, hard. He glance at the three, seeing their teasing smile he pout again and whine “Mou! It’s not fair three of you ganging me like that!”

Three of them laugh when they hear the young man whine. The young man still pouting until the other three laugh cease off. The young man then release himself from Momo hold and walk to the window.

From the window he can see the city bellow, earlier when he on his way toward the building he hear it. Many people talk how amazing TRG is, and the young man cann’t help but fell happy for his elder brother. Seeing his youngest son smile, Sousuke smile too

“What are you thinking now… Riku?”

“Nothing, Otou-san. It just… TRIGGER, surely for sure… Will be at the top of Japan.”

Hearing his youngest son, Riku, saying that for sure… make Sousuke believe him to. Even Momo and Yuki smile when they hear that. Riku then look outside the window again, when he look at the bellow of the building, he can see speck of his brother hair and smile in happiness. 

He really feel so grateful to his Gaku-nii… for he shouldering not only his own dream but the dream Riku cann’t accomplish too, not with his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can see... Riku is Sousuke's adopted son here. There are reason for that.  
> And at some chapter Riku might have serious side (or OOC), since in this story he is adopted by Yaotome family, and that bond to change his personality, not completely though.  
> 


	2. 2nd song : Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku remembering how he meet his adopted little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all that leave comment and kudos ><  
> I really grateful for all of your support~  
> I forgot to tell at the previous chapter that Sousuke will be OOC (like more kinder)  
> And someone asked that are Riku and Tenn still twins? Yes they're ^^
> 
> Special thanks to Panda for beta-ing my story OvO/~

_I still remember our first meeting, it was in the hospital. He was around 13 years old at that time._

With laboured breaths, a 17 years old Gaku ran towards the hospital. No matter how much Gaku hates his father, when he get a call that his father got into an accident and brought to hospital, he's immediately running there. He asked receptionist where his father room is, and after he got the number he was running again to the room on the fourth floor without listening to the nurse yelling to not run at the hospital hallway.

“What the hell?! You’re fine after all old man?!” Was the first thing he said when he saw his father in fine condition, with only his knee and cheek being plastered. His father sat beside the hospital bed with the curtain slightly covering the bed from Gaku's sight.

Sousuke made a hushing motion. “This is hospital, you idiot son. Lower your voice.”

A brow raised up. Gaku then walked inside, right to his father's side. Gaku can’t see who is the one at the other bed because they're being covered by hospital curtain. What he saw when he stood beside his father surprised him.

A child, around 13-14 years old. Red hair and cute face, his skin color is little bit tan, but the child looks like an innocent angel sleeping on the bed if it's not for many hospital wires and bandages wrapped around his body.

“A child? Why did you wait for this child?”

“… This child saved me from car crash by pushing me. But he himself got hit by the car.”

_He was laying on the hospital bed because of an incident that connected with my father. Because he saved my father's life, a stranger for him at that time._

“What about this child's family? Where are they?”

“… I checked that earlier. This child is just being released from hospital this morning because of an accident… that killed both of his parents. And now he got into another accident again.” After hearing the explanation Gaku stared sadly at the child… this child is alone in this world, an orphan, he is still young too.

“I’ll take care of the hospital administration. You wait here.” And just like that his father left him alone in the room. Gaku sighed and sat where his father sat earlier. He can look at the child more clearly now. The child is small, it’s amazing that a small child like him managed to push his father.

Minutes passed then Gaku saw it, the child's hand twitched and his eyes slowly fluttering open, leting the world see the two pretty reddish amber orbs that was hidden before. Gaku immediately stood up and pushed the emergency button. The child blinked towards him in confusion.

“It’s alright kid. The doctor will see you soon.” Gaku smile to the child, trying to keep him calm, and he only nods his head. Soon the nurse and the doctor come while running, Gaku leave the room to let doctor and the nurse do their job.

Out of the room,  Gaku saw his father running towards him, then he tells Sousuke that the child is awake just now, Sousuke only nodded. Both of them are waiting in silence. Their waiting wasn't too long, the doctor came out a few minutes later.

“How is the child condition doctor?” Sousuke ask. The doctor is silent, he then close his eyes and tell them the child condition, and what they hear really surprised them.

_He had amnesia, only remembering his name and age. The head injury was one of the reason for the amnesia, the doctor said that there’s high possibility that the child himself surpressed his memory because of trauma. What is the cause of the trauma? We suspect that it had something to do with his parents deaths._

A week already passed since the child woke up, Sousuke comes every day  to visit and entertain the child. In those weeks, his father began to change, slowly for sure Sousuke become more warm and sometimes even smile. His workers at the agency really surprised by Sousuke's change. Even Gaku was really surprised that his father slowly change… maybe the near death experience really could change a person.

Gaku heard that the driver is targeting his father, the motive was revenge about  something, Gaku wasn't trying to find out the detail. He always know that his father has a lot of enemies, though this is the first time someone is brave enough to do this.

And for his father behaviour… he has a hunch that the child is another factor that change his father. After all his father's mood really goes up whenever he return from the hospital. Curious, Gaku decide to meet the child and go to the hospital himself

At the hospital he asked the receptionist to tell him the child's room number, it seems like the child room is still at the VIP section as per his father request. While he walked to the child room, Gaku couldn't even believe that his father went this far for a stranger.

He finally reach the child's room, he slides the door open. After he gets inside, he slides the door close slowly. He looked at the bed and saw that the child is awake. The child was leaning against the headboard while gazing at the sky from the open window on his right, a gentle breeze ruffle the child red hair slightly. Gaku noticed that the bandages on the child's head already gone, it looks like the child is better now. And apparently that the child noticed he is no longer alone and decided to turn around.

Beautiful sunset eyes was the first thing that Gaku saw when the child turns around. Even though he already saw it once before, it was still breathtaking to see the child eyes. Reddish amber that potrays so much innocent and kindness that make Gaku stood still for a while. The child was confused when Gaku only stood still without moving, the child tilted  his head to the side and blink in confusion.

“Mmm, Onii-chan who are you?”

Gaku snapped out from his trance and walked closer to the child bed. Then he sat on the chair beside the bed and gazed at the child again. Gaku then smiles to the child “It’s the first time we meet. Nice to meet you, my name is Yaotome Gaku, son of the man you saved around a week ago.”

The child blinked and get into thinking pose, trying to remember. He then slammed his right fist to his left palm when he remember “Ah. You mean Sousuke-san?”

Gaku blinked in disbelief, this child just called his father using his father first name “Yes, that’s right. I am his son… Did my father allow you to use his first name?”

The child nod his head “He told me to call him that the second time he visit me.” Gaku blinked slowly. After all, it’s rare for his father to let people call his first name. The child then gasped and looking at Gaku. Gaku tilts his head in counfusion. The child smiles, so brightly that make Gaku eyes widen in surprise

“I forgot to introduce myself! Nice to meet you Yaotome Gaku-san. My name is Nanase Riku!”

_The first time I saw his smile… I instantly charmed by the smile. It’s full of innocence and so bright, it even made me smile back._

Gaku smiling when he saw the child's bright smile. “You can call me Gaku you know, it’s too long if you call me with my full name.”

Riku blinked then instantly call Gaku name. “Gaku-nii!” with a smile. Gaku's eyes widen in surprise again… that’s the first time he heard someone call him a elder brother since he’s the only child. He doesn’t know why… but he feels really happy. Riku think that Gaku doesn’t like being called with ‘Nii’ suffix and look at Gaku with a unsure expression.

“I can’t call you that…?” Riku asked with down expression. Gaku panicked when he saw Riku's down expression and immediately shake his head. “No no no. I like it! It just surprise me, that’s all! I'm really happy when you call me that.”

“Then I can call you that?!” Seeing Gaku nods his head, Riku's face brighten in happiness. Gaku can’t help himself and laugh when he see Riku's brighten up face. This child is so pure and innocent. And since then Gaku went to the hospital whenever he had free time.

_Since that day I often went to the hospital and visit him. We talked and played whenever I visited him. There were so many thing I learnt about Riku when I visited him… this child wears  his heart on his sleeve. He can’t even lie no matter what. Riku is really friendly to other patients, nurse and the doctor too._

_Thanks to that he often get pampered by all. Well, i know their feeling though, they can't help but  to pamper him, including me. And another thing i learn is… he really has a beautiful voice. It took my breath away when i heard it for the first time. Though he can't sing for a long period since he have a respiration problem. Then finally the day Riku fully recovered comes…_

“Orphanage?”

Gaku blinks in surprise when he heard that word, Riku nod his head “Since I'm an orphan it seems like i’ll be sent to orphanage. Ne, Gaku-nii… we will meet again, right?” Riku asks with a broken voice, like he's trying to hold his tears. But Gaku can see it, Riku's eyes glistened with tears. Gaku then move to Riku's side and sit on the bed edge, he hug Riku and let Riku's head rest on his chest

“It’s alright, Riku. We will surely meet again.” Gaku then feel Riku nod on his chest, both of them went silent. Not long the door to Riku room is being slide open, both of them turn to the door and see Sousuke enter the room while holding a file.

“Old man? What is that?”

The elder Sousuke only silently give the file to Gaku, Gaku raise one of his eyebrow. Gaku release his hug and read the file that Sousuke give him. What he read make him smirk, he looks at his father that trying to avert his gaze towards the hospital wall.

“How sly old man. You really fell hard huh.” Gaku chuckled.

“Shut up you idiotic son.” Even though Sousuke and Gaku still call each other with the usual nickname, it loses the usual bites. It’s more like a pet name between the two now. Seeing the two interaction Riku tilts his head in confusion. Both of them then gaze at Riku with soft and gentle eyes, Gaku give the file for Riku to read. Riku accept the file and read it, what he read make him blink in disbelief.

Adoption notice… the file stating that Yaotome Sousuke will adopt Nanase Riku as his child… Riku blink again and again, he slowly turn his gaze to Sousuke. He see Sousuke nod and smile to him. Then he shift his gaze to Gaku, Gaku's smiling too. Gaku raises his right hand and ruffles Riku head softly.

Riku tears fall from his eyes, he immediately hug Gaku and cry in happiness. He won’t be send to orphanage! He will have a new family! He won’t be alone! Gaku let Riku cry on his chest, while Sousuke rubs Riku's back softly. A few minutes later Riku finally calm down, he then looks at Sousuke and Gaku

“Welcome to family, otouto.” Gaku say it with soft tone.

“Em! Gaku-nii! Otou-san!” Riku smiles brightly with close eyes. And that day was when Nanase Riku reborn as Yaotome Riku.

_That day Yaotome household become more warm because of his existence. My father and I still fight sometimes, but it never escalated too far thanks to Riku who  stopped us both. Didn’t know why but me and my father become protective to him, even my mother and my granparents._

_They were charmed by Riku when they met him for the first time. My father and my mother relationship is better now, they at least talk to each other. Thanks to this one precious life… my family changed for the better._

.

.

.

“Gaku-nii. Are you asleep?”

Gaku blinks and sees that his little brother stand in front of him with tilted  head. He look around and realizing he is at the hospital. That’s right… Riku has a check up today and since he doesn’t have work he decided to accompany his brother. Gaku yawn and stand up from where he sat earlier. Both him and Riku exit the hospital and walk towards the parking lot.

“How is it?” Gaku asked while glancing at Riku.

“Still the same, doctor said to not doing anything too strenuous.” Riku answered with a smile, though Gaku could see sadness at Riku's smile.

_My brother can’t do anything strenuous. The accident not only got his memory, it got his legs too. Once upon a time my brother dreamt to become an idol… but it’s only become a dream now._

_He can walk and run for a certain distance, but he can’t do anything strenuous… like dancing. Since his legs condition is permanent thanks to him got into accident twice in a week… that’s why… for his and for my own sake…_

Gaku patted Riku head gently, Riku looked up to Gaku and saw Gaku's smiling to him. “It’s alright Riku. You already entrusted your dream to me. I will win the JIMA alongside my teammate and BoW right after that. With that both you and my dream will slowly become real.”

Riku eyes widen and slowly his lips curving to smile. “Em!”. After that both of them enter the car and return to their home.

_I won't allow anyone to hurt him_

_I won't allow anyone to take this light and sun from me and my family._

_I'll protect my little brother from everything that hurt him or anyone that tried to take him..._

_For he's my little brother and i'm his big brother..._

-Time Skip-

After TRIGGER win JIMA and BoW, the amout of works that coming for them is increasing. Thanks to that TRIGGER packed with works almost everyday, and because of that as well Anesagi, their manager, feel overwhelmed.

So Sousuke decided to get TRIGGER another manager that can help her. Right now TRIGGER member (expect Tenn, since he had work that day) are at Sousuke's office discussing about their manager.

“Another manager?”

Sousuke nod his head “Anesagi feel overwhelmed with all the schedule she needs to arrange now, the most she can handle is two of you. That’s why i assigned another manager, the new manager will take care one of you.”

Gaku raised up one of his eyebrow and folds his arms in front of his chest “Can the new manager keep up with Anesagi?”

Sousuke smirked, seeing his father's smirk Gaku get a feeling he won’t like this, at all. “He’s the one that helping Anesagi all of this time from shadow. I think he’s more than capable.” And at that timing, someone knock the door. “Ah, he come at the right time. Come in!”

The door creak open, a young man with red hair and reddish amber eyes that like a sunset, his lips curved in smile, coming in from the door. Both Ryuu and Gaku widen their eyes. Ryuu because this young man is the one he met at the park (he recognized the eyes and smile), Gaku because his little brother will become one of their manager.

Riku walked to the front of Gaku and Ryuu, seeing their surprise expression he only smiles innocently with closed eyes “Nice to meet you. My name is Yaotome Riku, from this day onward i'll be helping Anesagi-san. Please take care of me.”

And Riku bow his body 45 degree to both of them. Ryuu nod his head, still surprise seeing Riku. While Gaku still gapping, seeing his son surprise expression made Sousuke smirk in delight.

Riku notice that Ryuu looking at him in surprise and decide to greet Ryuu “It’s has been a while isn’t it Tsunashi-san?” Ryuu is taken aback because Riku still remember him. “Eh—ah yes! It’s has been a while indeed. I never thought the stranger i met at the park that time will be our manager….”

Riku laughs. “Fate is a strange thing isn’t it?” Ryuu agreed with that statement and laughing too. Gaku snapped out from his stuppor and stare at Riku then his father in disbelief.

“Why didn’t i being told about this?! Damn it old man!” Seeing his older son conduct, Sousuke roll his eyes and wave Gaku down “Your brother is the one that asked me to not tell you, if you want to complain then complain to him.”

Ryuu blinks his eyes when he heard the word brother, and everthing just clicked in his mind “Eh little brother? Wait your family name earlier… You’re Gaku’s little brother?!”

Riku responds with a nod and smiles brightly. “From now on i'll be the one that take care of your schedule and everthing else as your manager, Tsunashi-san. Please take care of me.” Then he hold out his hand toward Ryuu, Ryuu immediately shakes hand with Riku “Ah me too, please take care of me!”

One of Gaku eyebrow twiched when he heard this and protest again. “Why not me but Ryuu?” Seeing his elder brother's childish behaviour, Riku rolled his eyes

“Because if i'm assigned to you Gaku-nii you will pamper me and won’t let me work. And don’t you dare try to denied it.” Said Riku, Gaku's mouth opened to protest but immediately closed again.

Riku then look at Ryuu again and give Ryuu his schedule. “Well then Tsunashi-san, let’s go. You have shooting for commercial in one and half hour.” And with that Riku walked out the room leaving all of them. Gaku then immediately grip both of Ryuu shoulder, thightly.

“Ryuu, you better take care of my little brother… or else.” Gaku gaze at Ryuu with serious and deadly eyes. Ryuu gulped and nod his head slowly, this is the first time he saw his leader look this scary. After that Ryuu go outside the room and catch up with Riku. Leaving only Sousuke and Gaku alone, and Gaku look at his father

“Are you sure he’ll be alright old man?”

“Riku is not weak Gaku. You, from all of person, know how much he work hard.”

“I know that… It just… Don’t you think it will be hard for him? After all he will be working at the front, near the dream that he can’t achieve no matter how much he wished it…”

“I’m worried too. But, this is what he wants. He said that he wanted to help you and me, that’s why he worked hard since last year. Helping many of other managers with all of their work for his training.”

Gaku sigh and ruffle his back head “Really that idiot. But well, at least it’s Ryuu not that damn brat.”

Sousuke raises up one of his eyebrow and smirks. “Still feel jealous because Riku favourite idol is not you but Kujou-kun huh.” One of Gaku eyes twitch in iritation when he heard that phrase, he was glaring at his father with cheeks redden in anger.

“Shut up you damn old man!” And with that Gaku stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Sousuke that was laughing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaku-nii is jealous (^v^)~  
> Ryuu and Gaku first meeting with Riku is done  
> Next is Tenn turn~ XD


	3. 3rd song : (Un) Forgotten Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn and RIku first meeting (Reunion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you who read this story OvO/~  
> Especially the one that leave Kudo and comment >v<)/

Tenn walking in the hallway to the studio for a recording when someone bumps to him, makes Tenn fall on his butt. Tenn slowy rubs his hand that he used for bracing his fall. When he looks up, he see a young man around his age wearing a staff clothes and a hat sat not far from him while rubbing the back of his head.

The young man's upper face is covered by the hat but Tenn felt that this young man is familiar. Tenn then stands up and holds out his hand to the young man. “Are you alright?” Tenn ask.

The young man nodded and grasped Tenn's streched hand, and with Tenn's help the young man managed to stand up. After that the young man immediately bows to Tenn. “I’m so sorry!”

Tenn blinked, he really feel that this young man is really familiar... even his voice is familiar. The young man stay still at his bowing position, waiting for Tenn's answer. “It’s fine really. Be more careful next time.”

The young man feels surprise when he heard Tenn's voice, he then stand straight and just noticed that the one he bumped to is the Kujou Tenn. With trembling hand he pointed to Tenn. “Ku—kujou Tenn-san?!”

Tenn tilts his head, it seems like the staff just noticed who he is. The young man immediately bows and apologize again, without waiting for Tenn's answer he dashed to somewhere, while muttering, “Uwaaaaaaa! It’s the real one!!!”

Leaving Tenn with surprised expression. Tenn then chuckles and mutters “How cute…” And after that he walks to the recording place.

Tenn entered the studio and see that his teammates are already there, he walks to where they sit. The first one that noticed Tenn's coming is Ryuu, he waves his hand towards Tenn, while Gaku who noticed him next only glance to him and nod his head.

Tenn nods back and sit beside Ryuu, he then looks around and realized that there’s no Anesagi in sight. Ryuu noticed that Tenn's looking around and decided to speak up. “If you search for Anesagi-san, she was here earlier. But she has something to do and decided to let Riku-kun accompany us.”

Tenn flinches when he heard the name, but then there are many people out there with Riku as their first name. Tenn eyes soften slightly when he remember his little brother that he left behind. He wonders... is Riku alright now? is his condition better now?

He shook his head slightly to erase that thought… he feels that he no longer had that right… Then he looks at Ryuu “‘Riku’… Is the name of your new manager right, Ryuu?”

Ryuu nods his head and smile happily “Riku-kun really help me a lot! And thanks to him, i managed to run from a lot of ladies that tried to get close to me. He managed to divert their attention. And he is a fun person to talk too!”

Seeing Ryuu smiles happily like that made Tenn think that this manager is good. Then he noticed that Gaku is smiling like he’s proud of something. Tenn raise one of his eyebrow. “Your smile is creepy… For what reason you smile for, old man?”

Gaku smile died down then he glares at Tenn “You brat…!” Then both of them are glaring to each other, while Ryuu that is trapped between them tries to calm them both while sweatdropping. Tenn backed down because they are at the working place and sighs.

“Then… where is this ‘Riku-kun’? I don’t see anyone that i didn’t know.”

“Wait Tenn, you haven’t met him? He's already become Ryuu manager for two weeks now!” Tenn answered that with a shaking head,  indicating that he hasn’t meet this person at all.

“He went out earlier to take his phone that he forgot in the car.” Ryuu laughed when he remember his manager, Riku, has many clumsy moment. Tenn put his hand on his chin in thinking pose, it seems like the young man he bumped to earlier is Ryuu's new manager and TRIGGER assistant manager.

“It seems like i met him earlier. He bumped into me and fell down, but i can’t really see his face since he wears a hat.” Hearing that make Gaku sighed and Ryuu chuckled, while Tenn raise his eyebrow when he saw Gaku's rubbing his forehead.

“That’s him, alright… When he’s in panic he can be so clumsy. Really that child, i already told him to be careful and just take it easy since his phone won’t go anywhere.”

Ryuu pat Gaku shoulder lightly, he’s still chukling “Maa maa, it’s Riku-kun after all.” Hearing that their manager is a clumsy one, Tenn wonders will they be alright. Gaku who notice Tenn's sudden silent only rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Brat, it will be alright. He might be clumsy, but he takes his job seriously. From what my father had said, he's been helping Anesagi so many times in the past.”

“Hmmm, i see. You seems protective of him Gaku. Is he someone you know?”

“… He’s my little brother.” mutter Gaku. Tenn blinks his eyes in disbelief, he never knew that Gaku has a little brother. Seeing Tenn's expression made Ryuu chuckle, oh he really knows the feeling that Tenn feels now, since he too at the same page as Tenn two weeks ago.

Before Tenn can ask anything else, one of the staff called for them, he told them that their shoot will begin in a minute and ask them to go to the setting. And with that, the three of them stand up from where they were seated and begin their work.

-Time skip-

After finishing their work, they go to the room that has been prepared for them to rest. And now three of them changed their clothes to their casual clothes in that room. They changed clothes in silent, until they hear a buzzing sound from Gaku's pocket.

Gaku checks his phone. When he read the message, he sighs and types something back, after that he put back his phone in his pocket. “Really that old man… I will do it without he told me to…”

Both Ryuu and Tenn stared  at Gaku in confusion, before Ryuu can ask what’s wrong, someone knocked the door. Gaku glanced at his teammates, he saw that all of them already finished changing clothes. He shouts for the person outside the door to enter, the door creaked open and a young man wearing a hat coming in.

Tenn notice that this young man is the one that he bumped earlier. The young man closes the door behind him, he saw that all TRG member is there, after nodding to himself he began to list their next schedule while reading a paper on his clipboard.

“Both Gaku-san and Kujou-san no longer have any schedule today, so both of you can go home after this. Tsunashi-san, you still have a interview after this, i will accompany you there.”

All of them nod when they heard their own schedule, then Gaku put both of his hand at his hips while looking at the young man with narrow eyes “Riku, i told you it’s fine to call me with how you usually call me. Everyone already know you’re my brother you know.”

“Eh but…” Riku's protest died down when he see Gaku's narrowed eyes. In the end he comply with what Gaku said “Fine… Gaku-nii.” Hearing that Gaku nod in satisfied, Ryuu chuckled and walked to Riku, he pat Riku head through his hat.

“Riku-kun, i already told you i don’t mind if you to call me Ryuu. And why did you wear a cap like you’re hiding from someone?”

Riku flinched in surprise, he glance toward Tenn and immediately avert his gaze with blushing face. TRIGGER member notice this. Tenn tilts his head in confusion, he wonder if he did something to offend this new manager. Ryuu smiles playfuly because he know that Riku really idolized Tenn and feel embarrassed now.

While Gaku… his eyebrow twitch in anger manner, he jealous alright. His own brother idolized his other teammate. Gaku will be more accepting it if the one Riku idolized is Ryuu. But… It’s Tenn… Why must Tenn, a person he can’t get along with from all!!!

The room is silent until Ryuu claps his hand. “Ah right. Riku-kun, you never met Tenn directly right? Why not you introduce yourself now?” Riku looks at Ryuu with mouth opened then to Tenn, after that to Ryuu again, with blushing face he started to stammer. “B—b—but…!” Ignoring Riku stammering, Ryuu turns to Tenn and he see that Tenn stares at him in confusion.

“You see… Our dear manager here really idolized you, Tenn. He often told me how much he want to meet you directly. He’s so cute when he told me how much he idolized you, I feel little bit jealous though.”

Riku stare at Ryuu with betrayed look (no one can see it though with the hat shadow covering his eyes) “Ryuu-san! How could you…!” Ryuu responded to Riku's protest with only a pat on the head and smile. “You finally call me with my first name!”

Tenn who saw this interaction only shakes his head, though he feel honoured that one of their own manager idolized him. Tenn noticed that someone stares at him with killing intent, when he turns around he saw Gaku is the one that stare at him.

Then everything clicked in Tenn's mind, this young man is Gaku's little brother, and Gaku's little brother idolized him, Kujou Tenn, not his own brother, Yaotome Gaku. Tenn lips move to a smirk, he threw it towards Gaku, and it managed to make Gaku's anger aura raise up. Oh, Tenn will be really enjoying this new material to tease Gaku now.

After that Tenn walk towards Riku, “We’ll work together from now on. I think it's better if we introduce ourself.” Tenn hold out his right hand to the young man. “Nice to meet you, i'm Kujou Tenn. And you are?”

Riku feels flustered now and in panic, his idol is in front of him now! But then he sees Tenn smiled toward him. In the end, he gulped down his fear, he stretched out his right hand to shake Tenn hand while his left hand take off his hat.

“Nice to meet you Kujou-san! My name is Yaotome Riku! Please take care of me!”

When Riku take off his hat, Tenn's brain suddenly shut down and his face paled, like he just saw a ghost. Red hair that frame the face with familiar bangs and those beautiful reddish amber eyes that like a sunset… That innocent and pure smile that still stay the same like the one he remember. He can’t believe it… This young man… This Riku… is his little brother.

 _Our reunion happened so suddenly that makes my brain have a sudden shut down._  
When i heard him introduce himself as Yaotome Riku… I almost lost it.  
(It’s supposed Nanase! Not Yaotome!)

Riku tilts his head in confusion because suddenly Tenn just went silent like that. “Anoo… Kujou-san are you alright?” Tenn flinched in surprise then he releases Riku's hand from his grasp. “Ah i’m fine.” Riku stared at Tenn's face, not believing his idol's words while Tenn tried to make his brain functioning again. Then he saw Gaku put one of his hand on Riku head while standing at Riku side.

“Riku, don’t you and Ryuu need to go somewhere?” Riku blinks toward Gaku then his eyes widen. He immediately checks his watch and see that they don’t have much time if they want to arrive on time. “Uwaa you’re right! Ryuu-san! We need to hurry!”

Ryuu nodded and walked towards the exit, before Riku catches up with Ryuu he turned around to look at Tenn. “Kujou-san, are you really alright? Your face is really pale you know…” Riku stared at Tenn with so much concern. Seeing Riku's concern Tenn only bit his lower lip and force himself to smile.

“I’m fine really. Just little bit tired. You better go now if you don’t want to be late. I’ll call a taxi and immediately go home.”

Riku nods his head in reluctant acceptance then he looks at Gaku “How about you Gaku-nii?”

“I’ll be going with you. Old man said that you will go out until near midnight, so i'll escort you until we go home.” Riku pouted when he heard that “Both you and Otou-san worry to much. I can take care of myself.” Riku muttered, he feels a little annoyed. Gaku only laughs and ruffles his little brother's head. And after that Riku bows his head towards Tenn

“Well then, i'll go first. Please be careful on your way home, Kujou-san.” With that Riku left the room, Gaku nod his head toward Tenn and after that he left too. While Tenn… he's still standing at where he is, not moving at all. His eyes is still looking at where Riku stand just now, painted with unknown emotion, he gripped his chest that's hurting with clenched teeth.

Tenn really tried his best to compose himself, he slowly inhales and exhales his breath… After that he walked to the outside while wearing his disguise. On outside he looks like he's fine… but not inside. On the way to home, his thought is only about Riku.

What’s going on actually?! Where is his parent? Why his brother is a Yaotome now? And the most thing Tenn want to know is… why his brother doesn’t recognize him at all. It’s like, this is the first time they met. With that thought, Tenn bit his lower lip and leave the building with a vortex of feeling raging inside of his chest.

 _No longer i hear him call me Tenn-nii… It’s Kujou-san now_  
_No longer i'm his older brother… Since it’s Gaku's position now_  
_Even though i know that i no longer had any right…_  
_But it still feels hurt… My chest is hurting so much when i look at Riku's eyes_  
_He doesn’t recognize me as his older brother._  
_I’m only his idol now, a stranger._  
_I wonder… is this a punishment that was given to me?_  
_For leaving him, my beloved little brother, years ago…_

-Time Skip-

Days passed since Tenn and Riku first meeting (reunion), Tenn tried his best to avoid Riku or try not to stay at the same room alone with him. He did it silently and privily so that it won’t hurt Riku, Tenn really feel grateful that Riku is busy with managing Ryuu's schedule.

Even though Tenn really wants to know what happened with his brother… he felt that he doesn’t have any right to know. That’s why he tried his best to avoid Riku… to lessen his own pain. But the answer come to him… from Gaku

Three member of TRIGGER are in the room that being provided by the client, they’re resting from the photo shoot earlier. Tenn is reading a magazine, Ryuu's watching the tv while Gaku is lost in his own thought. All of that is being spend in silent… until Gaku sighed.

“Ryuu…”

Hearing his name, Ryuu lowered the TV sound and turn to Gaku. Gaku is silent for a while, like he is pondering something in his mind, in the end he opens his mouth “Is… Riku alright?”

“Well if it’s about his work he’s doing fine…” Ryuu answered.

“No, not that… Did he have an attack or something?”

Ryuu shake his head. Gaku question makes Tenn perked up with interest, Ryuu wonders why Gaku would ask that, from his observation Riku is fine… Though Ryuu feels that sometime, something is not right with Riku's movement. In the end, Ryuu decided to ask “Why you ask that Gaku? Is there something wrong with Riku-kun?”

Gaku close his eyes for a while, his hand entwined with each other with elbow on his thigh, he's pondering about something again. Not long he opens his eyes and stares at Ryuu and Tenn in really serious manner. That surprise both Tenn and Ryuu, it’s rare for their leader to be this serious.

“There are something i need to tell you both… About Riku condition… I can’t help to be worry.”

“Conditon? Something is wrong with Riku?” Asks Tenn, he doesn’t know why but he has a bad feeling. In a few days after Tenn met Riku, he knows that Gaku really cares and protective of Riku.

Tenn feels really grateful for that (and slightly jealous), at least his brother is in the good hand. Tenn knows about Riku asthma, but somehow he feels that the one that Gaku wanted to tell them is not that. And Tenn's thought is right…

“I think both of you noticed that without me saying this, Riku is adopted.” At this both Ryuu and Tenn nod their head, then Gaku continued his story. He told three of them what exactly happened around five years ago. The accident, Riku's amnesia, and how Riku was adopted to Yaotome family.

Ryuu stared at Gaku in disbelief. Riku is so cheerful! Ryuu never thought that Riku doesn’t remember anything at all about his childhood memory! Different from Ryuu, Tenn bows his head, now he knows why Riku didn’t recognize him a few days ago.

Amnesia… his brother got an amnesia! Just how bad the accident was?! Tenn crushed by guilty feeling now. The accident happened a few months after he left. Not only that… his parents were dead, Riku was left alone for one week without no one there beside him. No one.

“Not only that, his legs… Riku can’t strain his legs too much, or else he won’t be able to walk for a while.” Gaku continued, Tenn's eyes widen in horror. He looked up and stared at Gaku's expression to figure out whether Gaku lying or not. Sadly, Gaku told them the truth.

“I still remember his crushed face when the doctor said that he can’t strain his legs. He can walk, he still can run to but not for a long time. And thanks to that, he can’t even dance.”

“Gaku, don’t tell me Riku-kun…”

Gaku nod his head “He once wanted to be an idol. But with his legs he won’t be able to dance and he has a asthma problem that he got since he was born, it was recorded on his medical record, his asthma is better now.” Gaku then leaned back and stare at the ceiling

“…I often listening to his singing when i visited at the hospital, it’s really beautiful. It soothes me when i listen to him singing.”

“So this is the reason why you and your father so protective of him…” Ryuu muttered.

Gaku looks back and forth at both of his teammates. “That’s why i ask to both of you,” he bows his head towards both of them “Please help me to protect him! I know i should be professional but… I don’t want to lose him… Not again…” Gaku whispers the last two words, so no one hear the last two words.

Now Ryuu and Tenn are really surprised to see their leader bow like this. Ryuu answer to Gaku plea first with panic voice. “Of course i'll help you Gaku! I owe Riku-kun a lot! And… he's already like a little brother to me too.”

Gaku looks up and smiles in grateful manner to Ryuu, and Ryuu smiles back. Then both of them look at Tenn whose face is still covered with his bangs. “Gaku… why did you let Riku to be a manager?”

“… He wants to support me. He said that even he can’t become an idol, at least he wants to be the one that supports and pushes me forward from shadow.” Reply Gaku

“I see… So you shouldered not only your own dream, but Riku's dream too huh.” Tenn's words managed to make Gaku blink in surprise, he never thought that Tenn would realize that. Seeing Gaku nodded, Tenn sighs and stare directly at Gaku, there are so many unknown emotion that was painted at Tenn eyes, but Gaku saw one emotion that he familiar with, resolution.

After that Tenn said “… I'll take some of your burden then.” Hearing that makes Gaku and Ryuu smile in happiness and relief. Seeing both of his teammate smile makes Tenn smiled too, suddenly Tenn smile changes into a smirk and continue his words “Riku is one of MY fans after all. So i will do my best to make him happy to.”

Hearing the word ‘MY fans’ Gaku twitch in anger, Tenn is still smirking haughtyly towards Gaku. “You… Brat!!!” Ryuu immediately tries his best to calm Gaku down while Tenn's laughing.

 _You might be not remember about me_  
_But i remember you._  
_We might be no longer sibling in name,_  
_But we still are sibling in blood._  
_You might be can’t be an idol_  
_But i can…  And for you who can’t stand on the stage_  
_I’ll be an idol that surpass everyone, even Zero._  
_For you… I’ll do anything._  
_So let me pay my sin for leaving you…_  
_Riku, my dear brother._

.

.

.

Omake : First name

“Eh, calling Kujou-san's first name?” Ask Riku with tilted head.

Tenn nodded. Right now all of them (TRIGGER + Riku) are in the waiting room after they finished shooting for commercial today. When Tenn heard Riku call Ryuu and Gaku with their first name but not him… He can’t help himself.

“It’s strange to hear our own manager call me using my family name, but not to the other. So, can you?” Asks Tenn with a gentle smile. Seeing Tenn's smile made Riku blushing and bowed his head in embarrassement. Riku really feel confused, should he do what Tenn ask or not. But—

His train of thought is interrupted by a hand holding up his chin. When he looks up he saw Tenn already looming on him, Riku didn't hear Tenn walking at all! Tenn narrowed his eyes then speak. “Our manager has to be sure of himself.”

Riku nods his head, still lost while looking at Tenn's pale pink eyes. Tenn smiles in acceptance and release Riku's chin, after that he folds his hand in front of his chest and tilts his head. “So Riku, can you?”

The red haired young man nodded his head “I can. Um… Tenn-san.” He say that with a blush on his face.

Hearing his little twin brother called him with his front name again made Tenn smiles in happiness. Even though Riku no longer called him Tenn-nii, this is better than Kujou-san. Tenn patted Riku's head gently “That’s a good child”. Riku smiles back to Tenn, his eyes closing in bliss.

While they lost in their world… Ryuu was dumbfounded by Tenn smile, that was the first time he saw their center smiles like that. Now Tenn looks more like an angel. Ryuu then blinked when he heard a ‘crack’ sound from beside him. When he looks to the side… he saw the phone in Gaku's hand cracked.  Under Gaku's hand pressure.

Gaku's aura is full of anger and… jealously? Somehow… Ryu get a feeling that this will be everyday occurence. That Tenn will tease Gaku about his brother. Ryuu can only pray that his sanity will stay intact after all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Tenn T^T  
> With this we will begin to enter canon part  
> TRIGGER and some character interaction and relationship will definitly change.  
> I think TRIGGER already a close unit, and with Riku there... They will be more closer  
> See you guys at next chapter (>vO)/~


	4. 4th song : Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku interaction with TRIGGER member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay ><  
> I lost idea at some scene T^T  
> But i'm glad i can finish this chapter  
> At previous i said that this chapter will enter canon. But i change it... sorry ><
> 
> Special Thanks for my beta-reader Panda~

-Golden-

Ryuu sit in the waiting room that was prepared for TRIGGER. He sighed then leaned back to the sofa and staring at the ceiling. He lost in his own thought, and thanks to that he didn’t realize at all when someone entered the room. Suddenly something or someone appeared in his line of sight.

“Ryuu-san, are you alright?”

Ryuu blinked twice, without him realizing it Riku already looming in front of his face. Ryuu smiles weakly and said that he’s fine. Riku raised one of his eyebrow in disbelief. (Ryuu think that this habbit is something Riku got from Gaku). Riku stand straight then sit beside Ryuu who no longer looked at the ceiling.

Riku's staring at Ryuu's face again, makes Ryuu feels confused with what Riku trying to search on his face. In the end, Ryuu decided to just ask.

“Riku-kun… Is there something wrong with my face?”

“… Are you thinking something with the line that you’re nothing compared to Gaku-nii and Tenn-san?”

Ryuu flinched in surprise, he never knew that Riku has this sharp side. Now that he thinks about it… Riku is a son from Yaotome Sousuke, adopted he might be, he will gain one or two traits from his adopted father. And… Riku gains sharp analytical side (he has too, since this is entertainment industry, and he bear Yaotome's name)

Seeing Ryuu flinched makes Riku sigh, it seems like what Gaku and Tenn said to him about Ryuu low self-esteem is right. Even almost a year passed since TRIGGER's debut, Ryuu is still thinking that he’s inferior compared to his two teammates. This is why his brother send him to check Ryuu up when Ryuu went to their room first.

It’s not really bad, but the feeling of inferiority sometimes comes to Ryuu's mind whenever he saw his teammates are able to do something without a problem. Ryuu sometimes feels that his place is not here, he doesn't even know how to handle a woman. Lost in his thought, Ryuu is surprised when he feel hands cupped his face.

Ryuu looked up, he saw that Riku is the one who cupped his face and already standing in front of him. He then smiles brightly to Ryuu and opened his mouth.

“You know Ryuu-san… When i'm assigned as your manager, what do you think i feel?”

“Mmm… Dissapointed since i'm not Tenn?”

Riku shook his head. “I’m happy, Ryuu-san. To think that i’m allowed to help you as your manager. I’m honoured, you know. I often heard how considerate and kind you are. You might be awkward, but you're always doing your best in everything you do.”

“Riku-kun…”

“At first, i was wondering, could i really help you as your manager? I'm afraid that i will dissapointed you, that i will failed you…”

Ryuu immediately straighten up and hold both of Riku's hand that cupping his face. “No! I’m really glad that you’re my manager! You helped me a lot! Don’t say that!”

Riku blinked in surprise, he then chuckled. “I supposed to be the one that cheer you up. But i'm the one that being cheered up instead.”

“No, you cheered me up Riku-kun.” Ryuu smiles to Riku.

“… Ryuu-san's smile is always assured me. Like a water that always managed to calm me. That’s why, please smile Ryuu-san. Seeing one of my idol happy makes me happy as well! Since i can’t stand on the stage.” Riku says with a bright smile.

Hearing that and seeing Riku smiled brightly to him made Ryuu's eyes wide and he can't help but blush slightly. That’s right, his manager can’t stand on the stage, that’s why he is supporting them from behind, from the shadow. Even with that condition Riku always smile brightly like that… his manager's smile always manages to brighten his days…

And there are many people out there that want to be on Ryuu's position. Then his fans… so many of his fans always supporting him… For the sake of that many smiles of his and TRIGGER's fans. For the sake of this star who can’t stand on the stage no matter how much he wished for it… Ryuu will fight on.

There’s no time to mope around like this. Ryuu made his own mind. He tighten his grip on Riku's hand. Riku blinks in surprise when he feels Ryuu tighten his grip. Ryuu's golden orb then looked straight to Riku's sunset orb and smiles.

“Thank you, Riku-kun.”

“You're welcome, Ryuu-san.” Riku replied with a smile. Ryuu releases his hold on Riku's hand. He stared at Riku's face, and Riku just tilted his head.

“You said that my smile is always calming you. Then, Riku-kun. For me, your smile is like a sun! It always brighten my days!” Ryuu say that with a gentle smile and a slight blush, without him realizing it… his charm as the most desirable man No.2 coming out.

Riku's face immediately flushed red. He flustered and then covered his face with both of his hands. Even though Riku is already working with Ryuu as his manager for more than am month, it seems like Riku is still not yet manage to completely build resistance to Ryuu's charm.

“Ri—Riku-kun! Are you alright?! Your face is so red!”

“… Ryuu-san, please don’t do that to me… I don’t think my heart can handle it…” Hearing Riku's answer makes Ryuu only tilted his head in confusion. Really… sometimes both the idol and the manager can be so dense about each other's charm.

-Soft Pink-

Tenn is walking from the restroom when he heard it. A familiar coughing he knows so well. Tenn's immediately searching from where the coughing came from and finally arrived at TRIGGER's room. Tenn opened the room, his eyes widen in horror when he saw a familiar form crouched down at the floor, coughing while holding his chest in pain.

“Riku!” Instantly Tenn run to Riku's side and kneeled down. He turned Riku's body so that Riku's facing the ceiling. He began searching in Riku's pocket for an inhaler, but he couldn't find it.

“Where is you inhaler?” Tenn asked, he tried his best to stay calm when he asked that. Riku didn't answer Tenn, but he gazed to his left. Tenn followed Riku's gaze, and saw that Riku was looking at Gaku's small bag.

Tenn stands up and immediately go to where Gaku's bag is. He rummages Gaku bag and finally found the inhaler. He took it and return to Riku's side. Slowly helping Riku get into a sitting position by using one of his arm to support Riku's back. Then he used the inhaler.

A few second later Riku's erratic breathing now ceased to more calm pace. Seeing this made Tenn sigh in relief, Riku is fine now. Riku slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tenn.

“I’m sorry… Tenn-san… For troubling you…”

“Sssttt. Save your breath. I didn’t feel troubled at all.”

“Thank you…” Riku muttered with a weak smile.

“… Can you stand now? It’s bad for your health if you're sitting on the cold floor.”

Riku answered that with a weak nod, after that Riku slowly staggered up. Tenn immediately hold Riku so that he can stand and help him to sit on the sofa. Tenn himself sit beside Riku who leaned back on the sofa, still weak from his attack earlier.

“Riku… what triggerred your attack?”

“A worker… carrying old box… bumped… then the dust…”

“Your inhaler?”

“Panicked… broke it…”

“I see. Then you remember that Gaku is carrying one?”

Riku nodded his head. “Gaku-nii… Always… carrying one… Don’t want… repeat… three years ago…”

Tenn perked up when he heard that… Did something happened three years ago that make Gaku always carrying a spare inhaler for Riku? Tenn wanted to ask more but he saw that Riku's eyes already half closed. Riku tried not to sleep.

Well Riku just got an attack earlier, and it seems like sleepiness is the side effect of the medicine Riku took earlier. Tenn sighed and pat Riku's head gently, Riku rolled his head to the side so that he can see Tenn.

“Don’t fight the medicine effect, Riku. Just sleep.”

“But work…”

“I think your father and brother will get angry if they know you forced yourself.”

Riku immediately remember how scary both his brother and father can be if they want too (especially if he overestimated his condition). Seeing Riku's face that becoming pale, Tenn chuckled. It seems like both Sousuke and Gaku managed to instiled some fear to Riku's stubbornness. Tenn patted Riku's head again.

“If you're still worried, i’ll tell Anesagi-san what happened earlier.”

Riku nods his head and smiles weakly towards Tenn. “Thank you, Tenn-san.” After that he closed his eyes and went to the dream land. Tenn's staring at Riku's sleeping face, then he caresses  Riku's face gently. Five years has passed since their last meeting, Tenn is still half-believing that his brother is here with him (even without his memory).

Tenn almost had a heart attack when he saw Riku crouched down on the floor earlier. Having many sudden flashback at that instant… A small child was laying weakly on the hospital bed with a breathing aid tools. Smiling weakly towards him while caling him ‘Tenn-nii’ with soft and weak voice.

Tenn immediately shook his head and try to calm his erratic heart beat. He slowly inhale and exhale his breaths. Riku is fine now… He’s here, he’s not at the hospital trying to fight to live. He’s fine, he’s living happily… without memory of his twin older brother.

Lost in his depressing thought, Tenn almost jumped in surprise when he feel something fall to his shoulder. He turn his head to the left and saw that Riku--still sleeping, leaning to his shoulder. Suddenly Riku's face scrunched at discomfort and Tenn heard him muttering.

“Don’t leave… Please…”

Hearing that almost made Tenn had another heart attack. Just now… Did Riku just… Tenn looked at Riku's sleeping face again, then with his left hand he maneuvered Riku's sleeping position. Now Riku's head is resting on Tenn's chest while Tenn hugged Riku with his left hand.

“It’s alright, Riku… Tenn-nii is here now…” Tenn whispered. And like he knows what is Tenn whispered to him, Riku's face loosened to a more peaceful expression. Seeing this made him smile too.

He loves his brother so much, he doesn't care the fact that Riku doesn’t remember him. He can make new memory after all. He might has to be professional when working, but outside of that… he can interact with his brother more. He owed Riku at least this much.

Half an hour late, Riku slowly opened his eyes. He tried to remember what he was doing earlier before he went to sleep. Riku remember that he fell asleep on the sofa, but he never knew that sofa can be this soft and warm.

“Ah, you're awake.”

Hearing that voice makes Riku blinked his eyes then turn his face upward. He saw that Tenn's face is so close to him. Then he just noticed their position, with his body leaned to Tenn's torso and Tenn's left arm drapped around his shoulder. Riku's face immediately redden and his eyes widen in disbelief.

“Te—Tenn-san!” Riku jumped back in surprise, but because of that he almost fell down. Tenn immediately caught Riku by circling his left hand around Riku's waist. Thanks to that now Riku is in Tenn's embrace and his face becomes more red.

“Are you alright now?” Tenn asked. Riku only answered that with a nod. Tenn released his hug and looked at Riku's face that still looking down. Riku is still blushing. Seeing his little brother's cute behaviour, Tenn can’t help himself but laugh.

“Mou! Tenn-san! Don’t laugh at me!” Riku pouted to Tenn, he then moved himself from Tenn's lap to the side.

“Sorry, sorry. I can’t help it. Your expression is so cute.”

“I’m not cute…” Riku muttered while avoiding to make eye contact with Tenn. Thanks to that, he didn't see what was  coming to him next. Riku felt his chin is being hold by a hand and turned to the side. He looked up and saw that Tenn is already standing in front of him, looming at him.

“Tenn-san what—” But what was Riku trying to say is being cut off with what Tenn was doing next. Tenn kissed Riku's forehead, and because of that, Riku is frozen stiff in his seat with wide eyes and flushed face. Tenn leaned back and stared at his little brother's frozen expression.

“Cute indeed.” With saying that, Tenn walked to the door and left Riku with wide eyes and flushed face. Ah, teasing his brother really brighten Tenn's day. Maybe he will do it again, and next time he will do it in front of Gaku. (Much to Gaku's dismay, Tenn often do that.)

-Silver-

Gaku is walking to his home after a tiring day, finally his idol job is finished for today. He opened the door and enter the Yaotome household. When he is inside he can smell something nice. After changing his shoes to indoor sandals, he went to the kitchen.

There, he saw Riku is cooking a simple meal while humming a song. Riku felt that someone staring at him. He turned and saw that Gaku is already home, he then smiles brightly to him and Gaku reply with his own smile.

“I’m home, Riku.”

“Welcome home, Gaku-nii! I almost finished making a dinner, you can take a bath first!”

“Alright, thank you.”

With that, Gaku went into the bathroom after he took changing clothes from his room. Some minutes later he finished bathing, he goes to the dining room with hair still wet from taking a bath and a towel draped around his shoulder. Then he sit on one of the chair at dining table.

“Hm… Omurice huh. You made your own favourite.”

“Hehe, it’s the simplest one. And we have the ingredient so i can’t help myself.” Says Riku while rubbing the back of his head. Gaku only shook his head and smile. Then he just noticed that his father is not there with them.

“Where is the old man?”

“Ah, Otou-san contacted me. He said that we can eat first, since he will be out until late night. He has a meeting.”

“Is that so? Let’s eat then.”

Riku nodded his head, then both of them clap their hand and say ‘Ittadakimasu’ and began eating their dinner. While eating both of them exchanged story of their work today. After finished eating they washed the dishes together while exchanging some joke and smile. Gaku really like this moment the most.

He was the only child before Riku was being adopted to Yaotome family. With how his family was before Riku's coming… He often felt lonely. He wanted to have a younger brother or sister, but with his divorced parents... It’s impossible. But a miracle happened.

He has a younger brother--adopted he might be but Gaku really love his adopted little brother. He experienced so many new things when he became a big brother. And he enjoys it. Gaku then smile, and that is noticed by Riku.

“Gaku-nii, why are you smiling like that?”

Gaku blink his eyes, it seems like he had lost himself in thought, and without realizing it he smiles whenever he thought of his happiness now. Right now both him and Riku are sitting on the sofa while watching some tv program.

“Hm? Just remembering something…”

“Something?”

Gaku turned his gaze to Riku, looking straight to his little brother's innocent sunset eyes. He then patted Riku's head gently and smiled. “Just remembering how blessed i am to have you as little brother.”

Hearing that plus seeing his brother's smile made Riku face flushing as red as tomato. At first he wondered why his brother is voted as the most desirable man… Now he get it. (He know that his Gaku-nii is handsome, but he never really _realize_ it until now.)

“Hee~ Are you blushing Riku?”

“Urgh… and whose fault is that?!”

Gaku's reply is only a laugh, his hand is still patting Riku head, while Riku pouting toward Gaku. Suddenly, Gaku pulled Riku to him. Riku doesn’t know how… but his brother managed to maneuver their position.

Right now Riku is seated between Gaku's legs, with his back to Gaku chest. Gaku's chin resting at the top of Riku's head, with his hand hugged Riku around his shoulder. Riku really wondered how his brother manage to maneuver their position easily.

“Gaku-nii… what with this position…”

“Hm? It has been a long time since we really spend time together so…”

Well… Now when Riku thinks about it, It really has been a long time since they can really spent their time together, since last year when TRIGGER debutted, his brother became really busy. And now with him helping as Ryuu's manager… Even though they'd met at working place but  it’s different.

In the end, Riku sighed and leaned back to Gaku chest, he himself missed this moment. So why not? Then Gaku snuggled to Riku too and both of them stayed in that position in silence while watching the TV.

“Really… I still remember it like it was just yesterday that you can’t sleep alone…”

Riku's blush returned when he heard that. He looked up to Gaku's face and saw that Gaku was gazing at him, with teasing gleam at his eyes. Riku immediately pouted.

“Mou! That was when i'm around 14! I’m already 18 this year, Gaku-nii!”

“Aaa… I know that. Almost 5 years has passed huh…”

“… Indeed it is.”

Gaku tighten his hug around Riku and leaned his forehead to the top of Riku's head. “I’m really glad you’re here, Riku.”

Riku is silent for a while. He then leaned back to Gaku's chest again, with a smile he muttered. “I’m glad too, Gaku-nii.”

And after that, both of them spent the rest of the night bonding with each othe. That night especially being spent with teasing, laughing, and smiling towards each other. For both brother, that night is one of the best night they have.

-TRIGGER-

Three members of TRIGGER are sitting at the bar where they met for the first time. Holding a drink in each of their hands--Apple juice for Tenn, while reminiscing one year that passed since their debut.

Though that day is not 28th February, but they decided to celebrate it two weeks early since they will be really busy on the next two weeks. Gaku looked around and noticed that his brother is not here yet.

“Ryuu, you didn’t come here with Riku? You arrived first right?”

“Ah, Riku-kun said that he will catch up with us soon. Since he has a meeting alongside Anesagi-san and other staff about our live tour.”

“I see…”

And like being called, the bell on the door ringing with the door being opened. Coming in from outside is Riku with a thick warm clothes. Since it’s still in early February and winter.

“Fuaah… Finally arrived.” When they saw that Riku arrived, Gaku and Ryuu stood from their seating position. Gaku immediately go to Riku side. He checked Riku while cleaning some of the snow from his little brother's shoulder and head. While Ryuu is preparing a drink for Riku.

“So the meeting already finished?” Gaku asked.

Riku nod his head then he alongside Gaku go to where Tenn was sitting. He then sit between Tenn's and Gaku's chair. Ryuu gave Riku a glass of apple juice to Riku, and Riku nod his head in thanks.

“Is it really alright for me to be here… It’s for TRIGGER right…” Riku asked with unsure tone. Gaku ruffles Riku's hair.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I already heard everything from Anesagi, that you really _often_ helping her. So you have the right to be here.” Gaku answered with a knowing smile.

“Urgh… fine…” And with that all of them spent that night together, four of them.

.

.

.

Omake : Choice

Ryuu, Gaku, and Tenn talked to each other about something, while Riku is only staring at three of them. Tenn noticed this and immediately ask Riku what’s wrong, Riku only shook his head and muttered something.

“Some staff say that both me and Anesagi-san are amazing…”

“And what’s wrong with that? You’re amazing, Riku-kun.” Say Ryuu with tilted head

“They said that we are amazing because we managed to resist TRIGGER's charms… Well working with no.1 and no.2 the most desirable man and modern days' angel… I think both me and Anesagi-san will show some resistance to all of your charms…” Riku said while playing with his juice. Then he continued.

“But i don’t think i can resist any of your charm. Since the three of you are so charming…” Riku muttered while drinking his juice. Riku doesn’t notice it, but the three member of TRIGGER looked at each other and smirked.

“So three of us are charming… huh..”

With that suddenly Riku feel someone sit close to him, when he turns to his left he saw that Tenn was already there. With face so close to his own and an angelic smile painted his face. Riku's face flushed when he realized their closeness.

“…Then which one of us…”

Then he feel someone sit on his right, when he turned to his right, he saw that his brother, Gaku, already sat there with a handsome smirk. He even caressed Riku's cheek gently, Riku's eyes widen now seeing his brother like that.

It doesn't stop there, he felt someone holds his chin gently and made him look to the front. Ryuu is the one who hold his chin, Ryuu the tilts up his chin and smile to Riku with the smile he usually uses to his fans.

“…the most charming one for you Riku-kun?”

Thanks to that Riku's brain went over drive. He couldn't think at all, not with these three teasing him like this! He can’t even utter a single word thanks to his brain suddenly stop functioning.

“A—a—a”

Seeing Riku's embarrassed expression made the other three think the same thing.

‘… This is fun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright~ done~  
> So... what do you guys think of this chapter? ><  
> Next we will enter canon storyline. Some event will change because Riku is adopted to Yaotome family~  
> If you have some question please just ask. As long it's not spoiler XD


	5. 5th song : New idol unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku saw a new idol unit concert and TRIGGER live show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who leave comment, kudos, and reading this story ><  
> Alright here the new chapter~  
> Reminder, some event will change and differ from canon.  
> This AU is canon divergent after all
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta reader Panda :3

Riku sat at the very back of the Daiba outdoor concert hall, his eyes widen in astonishment. It's only a simple coincidence he's here now. In the near empty concert hall, only 10 people are here—including him, watching a new idol group performs.

A group of 6 young men dancing and singing on the stage, shining so brightly like a star, smiling even though only a few people came to their concert, yet they seem to enjoy every second of it. And from the information he collected, this idol group members are the one that scouted by Takanashi Production.

A fresh idol group that hasn't debuted yet. Riku himself actually get scouted by the president of Takanashi Production directly—he didn't tell his father or brother, they would throw a fit if they knew. Riku wonders if he hadn't  get into accident... would he be there,  standing on the stage with them?

Immediately after thinking like that, Riku slapped both of his cheek. No, he shouldn't think something like that, the past cannot be changed, no matter what. And he never regret his life now, living with his Otou-san and Gaku-nii is a blessing for him. But well… a person can dream, right?

Then he noticed that the President himself is there, at the audience seat. Sitting beside him is a man with long hair, tied with ponytail style. On his other side is a girl, and from Riku's information, the girl is his daughter. Takanashi Otoharu felt he's being stared at and looked back to see who's the one that staring at him. He saw a young man with a hat and scarf.

Riku tip his hat up slightly to let Otoharu see his face, Otoharu's expression changed.  He recognized who the young man is. Riku gave a small smile and nodded in respect to the President. Otoharu's smiling and nodded back. After that both of them turn their attention to the front again.

On their first meeting, Riku's voice managed to catch Otoharu's interest, but fate sometimes can be a cruel thing. Otoharu feels really bad for Riku, he knows about the condition from Riku himself. When he scouted Riku, he asked why Riku refused his offer. He got a surprising answer.

He knew about Sousuke's adopted son, but that time was the first time Otoharu met Riku. He even exchanged personal number with Riku. Well, the young man is charming and kind after all. Otoharu doesn’t mind at all to have a rabbit chats with Riku--It’s a secret from Sousuke though.

Riku stayed until the end of concert, but then he heard a buzzing sound and felt a vibrate from his pocket. He took out his phone and open it, there's a rabbit chat from Gaku and he replies it.

Gaku-nii : Where are you?  
I hear from Ryuu and Anesagi  
you already went home first. But when  
I contacted home no one answered.

Riku : I’m still outside, Gaku-nii.

Gaku-nii : Riku! It’s already night!  
And it’s still winter!

Riku : I’m fine Gaku-nii. I'm wearing  
warm clothes and scarf, you know.  
I even wear a hat.

Gaku-nii : Just tell me where you are  
and i’ll fetch you.

Riku sweat drop when he read the chats. In the end he told Gaku where he is and waiting for his brother to fetch him at the outside park of the concert hall. Before he left the concert hall completely, he glances back for awhile to the stage.

“IDOLiSH6 huh…” Riku knows that he will encounter this group soon or later, whether he like it or not. And with that he continues his stride towards the exit, and walk to the outside park.

He waited there while looking at the night sky, it’s already February. Time passed fast and without him realizing it, almost two months passed since he helped Anesagi managing TRIGGER. Focused with helping Ryuu.

He smile in remembrance, he has a fun time helping Ryuu around, he even met other artists, singer, and many others. Seeing his brother working from close, he even sees his idol working from close. Riku giggled when he remember Gaku and Tenn banter or maybe fight, he already knew about that from his brother and Ryuu, but hearing and seeing is different.

He feels bad for Ryuu, he has to be the middle man between the two, though sometimes he's the one that stopped their banter—fight. He didn’t know why but Tenn often listen to his pleas--much to his brother's exasperation. Maybe it has something to do with him as Tenn fans? well, he doesn’t know and doesn’t need to know, as long as he can stop their banter.

Lost in his mussing, he didn't realize a car coming and stopped in front of him. A car horn snapped him out from his mussing, when Riku looked up he saw that his brother is already arrived. The driver's window was scrolled down, and there his brother sit on the driver seat.

“Riku, hurry up and come in. Don’t lost in your thought like that.” Hearing that his brother might lecture him if he stayed outside for more long, Riku immediately complies  and walk to the front passenger door.

When he opened the door he was surprised, Ryuu and Tenn are at the back seat with Ryuu's waving and Tenn nods at him. Riku nodded as a reply, then he get inside and sit on the front seat. He put on the seat belt and Gaku begin to drive again. Riku then take off his scarf and hat.

“Anoo… Ryuu-san, Tenn-san, while i’m happy to see you both, why are you two here?” Riku asked while looking back at the two.

“Both of us are with Gaku and when we heard that he will fetch you we decided to just tag along.” Ryuu answered. Riku looks at Tenn for confirmation, Tenn nodded, and Riku sighed in tiredness. Since Ryuu and Tenn found out about the accident, he felt that they become protective of him. And it’s supposed to be his job to protect them!

“Mou… Gaku-nii why did you tell them about the accident? Now i have another people that worry too much about me.” Riku said with puffed cheeks. Gaku rolled his eyes, Ryu chuckled, and Tenn smiled when they heard Riku whines.

“So, what are you doing there, Riku?” Tenn asked. Both Gaku and Ryuu was wondering about that too. This place is little bit far from their last work place, so it made Gaku really worried earlier—Tenn too, but he hid it so well. Riku mumbled.

“Just watching something.” That made all of TRIGGER member raised their eyebrows. Watching something? But they didn’t find anything interesting earlier. Riku just smile and continue  “It’s a new idol group. It’s just a coincidence that i was there, since i don’t want to go home yet.”

“Oh a new idol group? Did they catch your interest?” Gaku asked his eyes still on the road. The answers he got only a hum and a vague one. “I wonder~”, then Riku leaned back in his seat. Remembering IDOLiSH6 performance make Riku smile again, lost in his thought Riku didn't realize someone leanes closer to him.

“Ho~ Should i be worried our manager fall in love with another group?” a familiar voice whispered right on his ear. Riku got a sudden shivers thanks to that. When he turned his head to the side,  Tenn is the one that whispered to him. Their face is so close, it is so close that it made Riku's brain immediately went overdrive, his face completely red.

“A…a…a…” Feeling bad for the stammering and blushing Riku, Ryuu dragged Tenn back. Ryuu glanced at Gaku whose finger already twitched in irritation, then he steals a glance at Tenn that has a smug smile. Ryuu sighed in exasperation, well it will begin in any second now.

“Brat, don’t come near my brother.”

Tenn only smile innocently. “Why I should listen to you? He’s one of our manager and MY fan.”

Gaku's grip on the steering wheel is tightening, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.  “You damn fake modern angel….” Gaku muttered. Now Tenn eyebrow twitched as well “Shut up, you soba man.” And another round of the daily banter happenned again.

Ryuu really want to cry now, why oh god why, why his teammate always banter like this? Is this his destiny to be their middle man? While Ryuu lamenting over his life, Riku tried his best to calm his redden face. He covered his red face with his hand while whining.

“Why did you have to tease me like that Tenn-san…”

“Well… I’m worried that our own manager changed his heart.”

“Of course not! I love all of you and TRIGGER more!” Riku shouted while looking to the back. He looked at Tenn who smirked, then to Ryuu who's smiling with his cheek little bit pink, and last to Gaku that smirked as well.

Riku blinked then realized the words he just said and know he's being tricked by Tenn. His face immediately redden again, he groaned to his hand while covering his entire face with his hands.

“I hate all of you…”

“You just said you love us Riku-kun.” Ryuu chuckled.

“I record it, so it’s no use for you to deny it.” Tenn said with a smile

“Ah, send the recording to me.” Gaku said with his gaze is still on the road. Riku groaned again to his hand, why all of TRIGGER members always love to tease him? Does he has an arrow that point at him with a word ‘Like being teased’? He doesn’t think so.

“Why are all of you always in perfect sync when you're dancing, singing, and teasing me…?”

All of TRIGGER member immediately reply with “Because it’s fun.” in sync. Riku whimper in sorrow, while the other three laughing. It’s always like this when Riku with them, the air is more light, and without realizing it, they're becoming closer and friendlier with each other--though Gaku and Tenn often banter as well.

Well, Riku just need to bear it, since seeing all of them smiling happily. It’s worth being teased—but he won’t tell this thought to anyone, he will be teased mercilessly. He doesn’t want to dig his own grave. Thank you very much.

-Time skip-

Weeks passed, and it’s already 21st March now. Time for TRIGGER live, it's supposed to be enjoyable event but… an havoc happenned. Tenn got sick and he is supposed to be hospitalized due to overworking. **_Suppose_**. He suddenly went missing, now all the staff is in panic. Except for the other two TRIGGER members and Riku.

“Urgh so annoying…” Muttered Gaku.

“Are you not worried at all, Gaku?” Ryuu asked.

“Well, knowing that brat, his destination is only one place.”

Ryuu blinked then smiled. “You’re right.” He looked at his side where Riku is, it seems like Riku is busy with something on his phone. Ryuu and Gaku exchanged glances and in the end decided to ask

“Riku-kun, what are you doing?”

Riku didn’t answer the question immediately, after finishing something on his phone, he put his phone back in his pocket. Then he smiles brightly towards Gaku and Ryuu.

“Please excuse me for a while, i need to prepare for Tenn-san arrival in a minute."

And with that Riku went to somewhere, leaving both Gaku and Ryuu who can only blink in bewilderment. It seems that Riku just calculated Tenn's time of arrival. How can Riku predict Tenn's movement? No one asked and no one want to know, Riku can be amazing and scary like that at certain moment.

(Gaku was lamenting this. Where did his innocent and cute little brother go? Well he’s still cute though… He blame Tenn for this…)

-With Tenn-

Tenn feels that his head is overheating with fever, dizziness attacked him so many times but he hold it back with his will. Right now, he is being carried by someone that want to watch TRIGGER show for simple simulation. He was glad they aren't  really a fans, he would die before he let his fans saw him like this.

Time passed and they finally arrive, with the meter stop at 21 king pudding. Well, Tenn has a lot of pocket money to spent, so he doesn’t have a problem with that. He climbed down and walk to the inside via parking lot. Before he completely go inside he gave the idol-in-making some advices.

“I don’t know what are you talking about, but standing on stage gives your energy. When you receive all that power coming from the stands, you can’t stand still. As fellow idols, i'm sure you understand…”

Tenn stared at the three with serious gaze then he smiled. “You’re watching the concert tonight, right? Enjoy your ‘simple simulation’.”

“We will.” Tamaki answered with a smile.

Yamato smile with a sheepish smile “We’ll enjoy your ultimate entertainment.”

With that Tenn nod his head and turn around. And to his surprise, Riku already stood there with hand folded in front of his chest and a smile—dubbed by Gaku and Ryuu, smile of doom, Riku version. Though the original version belong to Tenn.

(Tenn was wondering, was it the right decision to taught Riku that smile… but well, he got to spent more time with his younger twin brother. And hey, watching Gaku fuming with jealousy was worth it.)

“There you are, Tenn-san.”

“Riku…”

 “You made all of the staff running around like a headless chicken you know.” Say Riku in annoyed tone. Tenn feels a little bad for that, but if he told them where he is, they would force him back to hospital.

“But ah well, it was their fault too for not monitoring you. I already prepare all the things needed, so change your clothes and get ready Tenn-san.” Riku said this with his normal bright smile, there’s a tint of worry in that smile though.

With that Tenn smile and walk toward Riku, when he pass Riku he pat Riku head in thank. Riku smile in happiness and his cheek redden for a while. “You make Anesagi-san worry. I hope you’re ready to listen to her lecture after this.”

Tenn answer that with a hand wave and he continue his stride toward the changing room. Riku huff in fondness then he turn around to face the other, seeing who the other three are.

Riku blink his eyes in surprise to see three familiar people (For him they are familiar). So his gut feeling is right, they meet soon or later after all. He walk to the three and bow his head.

“I thank you three for bringing our center to here. And please don’t tell anyone about this.”

Yamato wave his head “It’s fine it’s fine. Please raise your head. We are on the way here too after all. And we won’t tell anyone about this.”

Riku raise himself from bowing, then he hear a buzzing sound from his pocket. He take out his phone and check the message he get. It seem some trouble happen and he is needed at inside. He slide his phone back to his pocket, he nod toward the three in good bye.

“Well then, i hope you will enjoy TRIGGER performance tonight. Maybe we will meet again. See you, Nikaido-san, Yotsuba-san, and Rokuya-san.” Riku smile brightly to the three and with that Riku return back to the inside to help the other staff, leaving the three behind.

“I wonder is he one of the TRIGGER senior staff, but he looks young for a senior staff.” Say Yamato after Riku completely dissapear from sight.

“Oh… His smile is so bright.” Mutter Nagi in amazement

Tamaki is silent for a while, he feel something is not right… the he notice what is not right. Tamaki look at Yamato and ask “Nee Yama-san… Did we tell him our name?”

“No we didn’t… Wait, how can he know our name?!”

“Maybe he is a fans?” Ask Nagi

“A fans among TRIGGER staff, like that will happen. And we’re not even that famous.” Mutter Yamato

In the end they decide just to forget about it and immediately search for their team member, they already late, and their center will kill them if they come more late. Though Yamato have a hunch that they will meet the young man another time…

-Behind the stage-

The situation behind the stage was tense and full of panic murmurs, in the end one of the staff ask both Ryuu and Gaku to stand by while bowing. Gaku avert his gaze, feeling bad for the staff. Ryuu said, “Gaku, we should get ready.”

Then suddenly the murmurs stop, from behind the staffs, two young man walked in. One with the same stage clothes as TRIGGER, the other one is wearing staff clothes. All of the staff that saw them make a way for them both. Noticing two incoming footstep, both Ryuu and Gaku look at the parting staff. Then they see Tenn walk towards them with Riku's smiling behind Tenn.

“Tenn! Riku-kun!”

“You’re late, you damn brat.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure i’m right on time.”

Riku chuckle then he clapped his hand to gain their attention. “Alright all of you, stand by now and show the fans all of your charm.” Riku said that while smiling toward them. Riku smile was replied by the other three's smiles.

“Let’s go then… TRIGGER!” Say Ryuu with a smile

And with that TRIGGER live show that day begin. All the staff including Riku and Anesagi are watching the show from behind the stage's monitor, with Anesagi and Riku on the front. Anesagi clenched her hands in front of her chest in worry, seeing this made Riku smile and pat Anesagi's hand.

Anesagi turn her head to Riku, she saw Riku's smiling to her with closed eyes. “It’s alright, Anesagi-san. They will be fine, Tenn-san will do his best, both Ryuu-san and Gaku-nii will cover him if there’s any mistake. Everthing will be alright.”

Hearing that made Anesagi tearing up and she immediately hug Riku. “Riku! What a good child you are! I wonder what will happen if you’re not here with me now!” While Anesagi busy with hugging him, Riku only chukles weakly while patting Anesagi's shoulder. He looked at the screen again with a smile.

“Do your best… all of you.” Whisper Riku in soft tone. Even Anesagi who still hugging him didn’t hear Riku whisper at all. Since it was said with a soft and gentle tone.

Finally the live show is finished. After they return to the back stage, Tenn immediately open his black coat. He opened a few of his upper button and laying on the bench, still panting. Seeing his center like that, Ryuu immediately shouted for an oxygen and ice, he then run to search for the item.

Tenn who is still panting on the bench suddenly feel something cold on his forehead. When he open his eyes he saw that Gaku is there, putting a cold water bottle to his forehead. Tenn muttered Gaku name, still in daze.

“You shouldn’t push yourself so hard, you brat.” Tenn took the water then he sit down from laying down. He was going to open the water but noticed that it no longer sealed, so that means Gaku already opened it for him. Tenn smile towards Gaku in gratitude.

“You’re actually kind, aren’t you?”

“Unlike you.” Answer Gaku with a smirk. Tenn take a few gulps and sighed in relief. And after that both Ryuu and Riku coming with oxygen and water in their hands.

“Are you alright Tenn?” Ask Ryuu in worry tone

“Yeah. Thanks, guys. For your help during the concert, too.”

Ryuu huff then mutter “We’re your group members. Of course we helped you. You can rely on us for help, you know.” Tenn nod his head then he look at Riku “I'm  thanking you too, Riku.” Riku's face redden in embarrassment, he waves his hand in frantic.

“B—b—but i didn’t do anything!” Tenn chuckles when he heard Riku's stammering.

“You’re the one that prepared the clothes and tell the make-up staff to get ready for my arrival, right? You even made a herbal tea to let me recover. Thanks to that, the preparation didn’t take a long time and i’m better. Thank you, Riku.”

In the end, Riku accept Tenn's gratitude with a shy smile and a nod. His face is still red though. Gaku walked to Riku's side and pat his little brother's head, both Gaku and Riku smile towards each other. Seeing all of that Tenn close his eyes in gratefulness—and sadness.

“I really love you guys.” Say Tenn with a smile

“Don’t be gross.” Even though Gaku say that with rolling eyes, everyone can see his smile. Both Ryuu and Riku only laughing, then Tenn put the cold water bottle in his hand to his forehead to cool his fever down.

“How incredibly stupid!” Suddenly Anesagi's coming to them with angry step. Riku tilted his head in confusion, the other three also look at Anesagi with confusion.

“Anesagi-san, what’s wrong?” Ask Riku in worry tone. He wonder, did some fans notice Tenn's condition or did they saw him when he was trying to get here. The gossip will be hard to hide!

“Some guys are promoting themselves to fans who's leaving the concert!” Shout Anesagi with angry tone. All of the four look at Anesagi in surprise “No way… But Tenn risked his life to stand onstage!” Say Ryuu in disbelief.

“Who the hell are they?!” Ask Gaku in angry manner, his face scrunch up with annoyed expression. While Riku… he hold his chin in thinking manner, he got a hunch about who those guys are.

“A Takanahi Production group that has yet to debut : IDOLiSH6!”

And just as Riku thought it’s IDOLiSH6. The other three look at Anesagi in surprise while Riku… He try to muffle his laugh, he laughs because he know the president from Takanashi production, there’s no way he will do this kind of thing.

Tenn notice Riku lack of respond and turn to Riku. He saw that Riku was trying to muffle his laugh, Tenn raised one of his eyebrow. For what reason Riku laughing? Since it will be bad if Riku try to muffle his laugh and in the end--his breath, Tenn decided to snap Riku out of it.

“Riku, do you know them?” Tenn's question make the other three's attention move to Riku. Finally Riku managed to compose himself, he then smile reasuringly towards all of them and wave them down.

“Maa maa, they don’t have a bad intention. Maybe they can’t held themselves back.”

“Ah, you mean that our performance is strong enough to make them want to dance?”  Hearing Tenn analysis Riku nod his head

“And from the information i get, they were banned from dancing and singing for a while. Maybe the ban was lifted after the concert and after seeing TRIGGER performance… well i can understand their feeling.”

Riku then look at Anesagi “I think they will come to you sooner or later to apologize, Anesagi-san.” Anesagi then huff “They better be.” And after that she go somewhere to take care of something. Then Riku just notice that all TRG member looking at him with disbelieve, Riku tilt his head in confusion.

“What’s wrong all of you?”

“Riku-kun… from where did you get the information about the banning? I think it was an inside information.” Hearing the question made Riku blinks a couple times. Then he smile, putting his right index finger to his lip in hushing motion and wink to them.

“Saa~ I wonder. Never underestimate my information network.” And with that Riku left three of them while humming happily. Three of them look at Riku’s back until they no longer can see him

“Brat… I won’t let you getting close to my brother again.”

“… I think you better more careful with our senior. He’s the one that has a lot of information network and the other one likes to taint innocent one…” Three of them remember what their senior often say to tease them and their younger manager.

_“Never underestimate Momo’s information network~”_

_“You’re so innocent, want to learn from me?”_

Gaku facepalmed while muttering, “Oh god… my brother is tainted by Momo-san and Yuki-san…” Gaku didn’t realize how ambigous his words is until Tenn pointed it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Yuki are bad influence for Riku innocent XD  
> Anyone can guess who is Riku informant? I think all of you alredy know though ^w^
> 
> It feel little weird to write I6 not I7  
> But it needed for the plot =="  
> I skipped some of the conversation since it's the same as canon
> 
> Hope you guys enjoying this chapter ^v^)/


	6. 6th song : Inevitable Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Yaotome family fluff. And Riku meeting with the rest of I6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~  
> Thank you for your comment, kudo, subscription, and bookmark :3  
> All of your support really help me a lot TTvTT  
> Here's the new chapter Ov<~
> 
> Special thank for my beta-reader Panda <3

Both Yamato and Tsumugi are walking towards the Yaotome Production, they need to apologize for the after-concert incident. When they entered the building, they met Kujou Tenn. And they noticed each other.

“Feeling better?” Yamato asked to Tenn

Tenn nodded his head and walked closer to them, he said “I have 21 King puddings for you to take with you when you leave.”

Tsumugi looks confused when she heard that, Tenn looked at the girl for a while then ask what they are doing there. Yamato explained to Tenn that they come to apologize about the incident after the concert. But Tenn only smiled.

“I take pride in what happened. It means our concert was powerful enough to make you dance.” Tenn glanced at Tsumugi and ask who she is. Tsumugi introduced herself as IDOLiSH6 manager, and after that she apologize to Tenn. Tenn sighed.

“Well? Our president and leader almost threw a fit. But one of our manager managed to calm them down, so you won’t get any complaint from them.”

“I—is that so…” Tsumugi sighed in relief. Tenn bid them a good bye and went to somewhere. The two continued their journey and walked into the lift. They waited until they arrived at their destination floor.

‘Ding'

Upon arriving at their destination floor, they got out of the lift, walking and tried to search for TRIGGER manager’s room. Across the hallway, they bumped into someone  familiar—for Yamato, it’s the young man from the TRIGGER concert! Yamato knew they will meet again, he has a strong gut feelings about it. But,  he never thought their second meeting will be this soon.

The cute young man with red hair framed his face and beautiful reddish amber eyes. He blinked innocently seeing Yamato. “Etto--IDOLiSH6 leader Nikaido Yamato-san,  right? What are you doing here?” He looked at Tsumugi and blinked again. “You’re IDOLiSH6 manager… Ah, did both of you came to apologize about the after concert?”

Both Yamato and Tsumugi blinked in surprise, this young man know who Tsumugi is without them telling him. They don’t know what to feel, amazed or scared because this person knows who they are. The young man only smiles innocently, then gave them direction to Anesagi’s office.

“—Then you will arrive at Anesagi-san's office. Is my direction clear enough?”

“A—ah that’s clear enough. Thank you um….” Yamato's words were hanging, he just realized thay he doesn’t know this young man's name. The young man noticed that he didn’t introduce himself and gasped in embarrassment.

“Ah right! I’m sorry, how rude of me. Riku, you can call me Riku.”

“Then thank you, Riku-san.”

“Riku is fine Nikaido-san, i’m younger than you.”

“Alright. Riku, if you don’t mind me asking… are you one of TRIGGER senior staff?”

Riku blink his eyes, he hold his chin for a while, pondering. He then smile to the two of them innocently “You can say that.” Seeing Riku's playful smile makes Yamato had a mixed feelings inside. Riku then stared at Tsumugi, who in turn, blinked in confusion.

“Etto... Takanashi Tsumugi-san, right?”

“Ye—yes! How can you know my name?”

“Hehe. It’s for me to know and you to find out Takanashi-san. Please send my regard and apology to Otoharu-san.” Riku winked to her and then walked to the lift. Yamato and Tsumugi gaze never leave Riku's form. Suddenly Riku stopped walking and turn to them.

“Almost forgot. Anesagi-san still feel little bit angry, so if she breaks some pens in half please bear with it. Well then, see you two again.” And with that Riku continued his stride to the lift, leaving both of them with dumbfounded expression. Tsumugi and Yamato looked at each other.

“We shall brace ourselves then.”

“Yes.” Both Yamato and Tsumugi prepared their mental and marched to their destination.

-With Riku-

Riku is standing inside the lift, waiting to arrive on his destination floor. With the dinged sound, the lift door slide open and Riku got out. Riku walked while reading all of the data in his hand. It seems like this month TRIGGER will be very busy, seeing their packed schedule. If his father accept the offers that came.

Riku stopped his step in front of the door with the ‘President’ plate on the door. He knocked, when he heard someone said “Enter.” he opened the door and go inside. In the room,  he saw that his father is lost in his thought on the sofa, not on his usual working desk.

There are some documents on the desk in front of the sofa, there's even an alcoholic beverages at the desk. His father slumped forward like he was thinking of something. Riku raised his eyebrow, seems like his father is stressed by something.

Sousuke then look up from his thought and saw Riku, instantly his stern face melt. His gaze more softer as he gave a small smile to Riku. Sousuke motioned for Riku to come closer, Riku nodded his head and walked to his father's side. He sat beside Sousuke and saw the document that scattered on the table.

Riku blink his eyes in astonishment, he know that his father can gather information fast, but he never expected to be this fast. The document is about IDOLiSH6 member, there are even some of their background, and their manager data.

Old habit die hard after all. His father used to use dirty tactict in the past, but not now. Riku glance to his father who lost at his thought again, he follow his father gaze and it connected with IDOLiSH6 manager profile.

He blink, Riku get a feeling that his father and Otoharu have a history. But seeing from his father longing gaze… it seem like it’s more deeper that Riku can thought. (Riku know that his father is not a pedophile, so high possibility that Tsumugi is similar with the one his father fall in love with)

“Otou-san…” Begin Riku softly. Sousuke perk up when he hear Riku tone, he look to the side and see Riku looking at him worriedly. Sousuke blink his eyes then he smile, he pat Riku head gently. Really, his youngest son can be sensitive to other people feeling if he want it.

“Hey Riku, do you mind to hear a story?”

Riku shake his head, he doesn’t mind at all. Sousuke then begin his story, the story about a pair of friend, who fell in love with the same beautiful girl. The girl choose one from the pair of the friend. And in the end both of them got married.

While for the other friend… he changed to the worst. He began to hate his friend, his once close friend. He resent everything, he became a devious man and accepted his father tutelage. The tutalage he once despise. He became only believing that money and status is everthing. A human without a heart.

“In then end thanks to the man demeanor… a lot of people hate him. And someone even try to kill him.” And with that Sousuke finished his story. Riku know that the story his father told him earlier is the story about his father, Otoharu, and Otoharu’s wife. Looking at his father solemn face… Riku decide to speak up

“But in the end the man change.” Sousuke immediately snap is head toward Riku who smiling gently toward him. Riku then hold one of his father hand using both of is hand.

“The man changed for the better now, he even adopted one unfortunate orphan. And that… is more than enough proof that you have a heart. Otou-san.” Sousuke eyes widen, he then slowly hug Riku with a smile. Riku hug him back. Unseen by Riku, one tears fall from Sousuke eye.

“Thank you Riku.” Mutter Sousuke

“Glad to help, Otou-san.” Mutter Riku back. After that both of them release their hug and smile to each other. Sousuke sigh while smiling. He regret a lot of thing, but he will never ever regret adopting this child.

Then Riku just remember that he want to give some document for his father to be checked. Riku give the document to Sousuke, Sousuke accept it and begin to skim trough the document. He nod to some then put it at his right, then frown at some and put it at his left. While skimming trough the document, he and Riku begin talk.

“Earlier IDOLiSH6 manager and leader come to apologize. It seem’s like all of it only misunderstanding.”

“Is that so… No matter how sly Takanashi is, he will never do something like that.”

Riku chuckle “He’s a fair and kind person after all.” At this words, Sousuke raise up one of his eyebrow. Is it just his feeling or… his youngest child know Otoharu personally? In the end he decide to just ask.

“Riku, do you know Takanashi personally?”

Ah it seems like cat is out of the bag. Riku smile innocently in answer, Sousuke only sigh. Sousuke can no longer surprised with his younger son many acquaintances. And some even important person at entertainment industry, no he don’t want to know at all. His brain already hurt enough, so he decide just to accept his younger son crazy luck with acquaintances.

Then both of them spent the rest of evening with talking with each other, Sousuke doing the paperwork at the same time. Until they hear knocking sound from the door, Sousuke shout for the one who knocked to enter. The door creacked open, and Gaku enter the room.

Gaku close the door behind him, when he turn around his vision already full with red hair, and something or someone stumble to his chest. Then he feel arms encircle around his torso while burrying his face at Gaku chest.

Who else if it’s not Riku. Gaku only sigh while smiling when he see his brother childish behaviour. He then pat Riku head gently. Riku look up from his position at Gaku chest while beaming toward Gaku.

“Gaku-nii! Are you already done with the work today?”

“Aaa, i'm done. So this is where you’re. What’re you doing here Riku?”

“Giving Otou-san some document and accompany him. I think he feel neglected because both of his son are busy.”

“Riku, don’t say something that is not true.” Say Sousuke

“Eh~ I’m not lying~” Tease Riku while smiling, Sousuke only sigh and smile, the same as Gaku. Sousuke check the clock, it’s already 6 p.m and he doesn’t realize it at all. After that he look at Riku

“Riku, what do you want for dinner?” Ask Sousuke

“Eh, dinner? It’s already time for dinner?!” Riku look to the clock “Uwaa you’re right Otou-san. Is that why you searching for me Gaku-nii?”

“Yes. So what do you want to eat? We don’t have time to cook so we will eat outside.” Riku go to thinking pose with close eyes. Then he open his eyes and grinning.

“Then i want soba at Ojii-san and Obaa-san place~ It has been a long time since we eat there. I want to meet Okaa-san too!”

Gaku smile and ruffle Riku hair “Alright. Old man do you want to come or not?”

“I—” At first Sousuke want to refuse, but he make a fatal mistake. He look at Riku, that make a pleading expression toward him. Being seen by a pair of big eyes that glistened with unsheed tears… Sousuke instantly lost. Sousuke face palm and in the end he nod his head.

“Checkmate huh.” Mutter Gaku with a smirk

“Shut up you idiot son, like you won’t fall to that eyes too.” Retord Sousuke back. Gaku doesn’t answer to that. After all he too, very often fall to that eyes. No one can say no to that eyes, Gaku even saw Tenn and Anesagi cave in from that eyes, for Ryuu… he instantly cave in.

And then the three member of Yaotome household go to Gaku’s mother restaurant and eat there—Gaku wearing his disguise. It’s easy to recognize him after all. When they arrive at their destination, they immediately escorted to private place.

Gaku mother and grandparents, after smoothering him immediately go to Riku. The relationship between Sousuke and Yamamura family (Gaku’s mother side family name) is better now, they at least acknowledge each other. In the end that night spent in bliss for these family.

-Time skip-

Days passed since that day, I6 members were walking in the park. In a few days they will have a concert at Daiba outdoor concert hall again. Feeling nervous, they decided to walk around the park near Zero Arena to relax themselves.

“Ah. It’s still little bit cold huh…” Say Yamato while scretching his body.

“Urgh… it’s already spring, but it still little bit cold…” Whine Tamaki

“At least we can enjoy cherry blossom on this night. They’re so pretty...” Mitsuki said, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Nii-san is right. They’re indeed beautiful.”

“Oh! Sakura! I’m glad i can see them!” Say Nagi happily

_Hajimari nano sa Don’t Look Back_

_Yoso mi shiteiru hima wa nai_

When Sougo just opened his mouth, wanted to say something, he stopped. Because he heard a song… a really familiar song was sung by a beautiful voice. Sougo stood still when he heard the voice.

_Mitsuke dashita Chance_

_Zettai nogasenai_

The others noticed Sougo's sudden stop, and they stopped walking as well. They wanted to ask what’s wrong. But before they can ask Sougo shushed them, in the end they complied to stay quiet. Then all of them heard it… a beautiful voice singing their song. _MONSTER GENERATION._

_Hashiri hajimetara Non stop!_

_Me magurushiku kawatteku Vision_

_Donna keshiki wo tsukameru darou_

“Oh… Such a beautiful voice… Who is it?” Nagi asked softly so that he still can hear the voice.

“Someone singing in here? This late?” Yamato raise his eyebrow. Iori closed his eyes as he tried to listen from where the voice came from. Then he pointed to one direction.

“It seems the voice came from that way.” And with that all of them were running to the direction Iori pointed.

_Kimi e to_

_Nagareru_

_Kono Melody itsuka wa_

_Sekai juu tabi wo shiteku you ni_

_Hibike Fly away_

They arrive at where the voice sourced from. Their eyes widened upon seeing a cute young man with red hair, singing with such a beautiful voice. The voice is so beautiful that it managed to hypnotize all of them. The singer eyes was closed as he singing, lost in his own world.

_Alright! Here we go!_

Slight breeze ruffles the young man's red hair. Cherry blossom petals fluttering around him, like they’re dancing alongside with his singing. The young man opened his eyes, twin reddish amber are being shown to the world, still full of innocence. Yamato finally recognized the young man. It’s Riku.

_Making the dream!_

_Making the sky!_

Seeing Yamato expression Sougo decided to ask. “Yamato-san, do you know him?”

Yamato was silent for a while, he remembered the information he got from the president about Riku when he delivered Riku's regard to Otoharu. Then he said. “The president tell me that, originally he scouted seven people. But only six of us showed up. This person… is the last one.”

_Dare yori saki made_

_Step! Step! Susunde yuku_

_Mirai wa kono te no naka ni_

Hearing that made the other members widened their eyes, this young man was supposed to be their seventh member! All of them looked at Riku who is still singing.

“Such marvelous voice…” Nagi praised with eyes still closed.

Iori looked at Riku with shocked expression. “With such talent… why didn’t he show up…?”

_Shaking your heart_

_Shaking your beat_

“He belongs to Yaotome production. Not as a singer though. On the latest TRIGGER live, he’s there as senior staff. Nagi and Tama saw him too.” With that word both Nagi and Tamaki remember about the staff from TRIGGER live.

“A staff? Not a singer? Why…? with that singing talent he can debut easily…” Ask Sougo in disbelief. To tell the truth, even Yamato can't believe about it. Their president said that there are actually seven of them, and if this last one actually came to the audition… He would surely be their center.

_Todokete miseru yo_

_Jump! Jump!_

            Yamato was little bit skeptical at first when he heard that, but seeing their president said that with such confidence. And now… as he listened to the young man's singing voice directly, the passion and feeling that being projected by Riku voice when he sing… Now Yamato really feel that this young man should be their center. Yamato glanced at Iori and… it seems their center thought the same thing as him.

_Asenai GENERATiON wo kimi to_

After finished the song Riku is panting, but he’s smiling. It has been a long time since he can sing freely like that. Then there was some applause, he immediately turned around and saw that all member of IDOLiSH6 are there.

“I—IDOLiSH6!!!!” Riku gapped and immediately blushed. Oh my god….! IDOLiSH6 just saw and heard him sing their song! And they even applause to him! He really didn't know what to fell.

“A—anoo… did all of you heard that…?”

“Yes we did! That’s awesome!” Say Tamaki with amazement twinkling at his eyes

“Oh~ That’s so wonderful! You’re blessed by muse!” Say Nagi cheerfully. Riku covered his face with his hand and groan. Argh! He feels so embarassed right now!

“Are you alright?” Riku blinked when he heard that question, he looked up and see Osaka Sougo already in front of him. Surprise, Riku stepprd back and almost fell down, if not for the hands that holds him.

“Oops, careful there.” Riku looked up and see the one that hold him is Nikaido Yamato.

“A—ah, thank you, Nikaido Yamato-san.” Yamato replied that with a smile. Then he released his hold from Riku and stepped back. Riku just realized that IDOLiSH6 members are circling him--Do they purposefully do this so that he can’t run?

“So we meet again, huh.” Yamato begin talking. Riku nodded his head, he smiled a little and then laugh.

“Indeed, we meet again. I never thought we will meet like this though.”

“Nikaido-san… Do you mind to introduce him?”

“Ah right. His name is Riku. One of TRIGGER senior staff.” Riku bows slightly to them, and they bowed back to him.

“I think i don’t have to introduce my team members, huh.” Yamato teased.

Riku nod his head again with a smile, then Tamaki stepped to the front. He can’t help himself since he's really curious.

“Ne… Rikkun. Yama-san said that you’re scouted alongside us. Why did you refuse it? Even though you belong to other production… your voice is so amazing …”

“Eh Rikkun...? Ah about that… I have many reason. I belong to Yaotome Production and another reason of that is…” Before he can answer it completely all of them heard a buzzing sound. It came from Riku’s pocket. Riku then took his phone out, he got a rabbit chat from Ryuu.

Ryuu-san : Riku-kun, i'm done   
with the work. Let’s go home   
together after i finished changing ^^

Riku : Alright Ryuu-san. I’m on  
the way there. Please don’t tell   
Gaku-nii i went outside for a while ><

Ryuu-san : *Thumbs up*

Then Riku put his phone in his pocket again. He sighed then he smiled apologetically to all of IDOLiSH6 member. “I’m sorry. Ryuu-san has finished with his work so i need to return. It's a honor to meet all of you.”

“Is that so… Eh Ryuu-san? Do you mean Tsunashi Ryuunosuke?” Mitsuki asked. Riku nodded his head in answer. Yamato raised his eyesbrow

“It seems like you’re close with TRIGGER member, huh…”

Riku smiled brightly toward them “Of course i am close with them. I’m the manager in charge of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, and assistant manager of TRIGGER after all. That’s why i couldn't really accept Otoharu-san's invitation.” He is indeed one of TRIGGER senior staff, one of their manager actually. So Riku didn’t really lie at all.

“Well then, excuse me. I hope I6 incoming concert will go smoothly ”After that Riku leave IDOLiSH6 members with dumbfounded expression. And that’s how Riku meet the members of IDOLiSH6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well some family fluff in this chapter ><  
> For Sousuke past... I just created it by my own imagination. I just thought that as bad some people are, they won't be like that if not for their family or environtment. So i make Sousuke's father is the one who taught him =w="
> 
> If you guys don't mind please leave some comment or kudos, you guys comment and kudos really brighten my days >v<


	7. 7th song : The Beginning of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MuFes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard when you have a fever and your brain refuse to let you rest =="  
> My head is killing me T^T
> 
> Thank you for the wait. Here's the next chapter~

Right now Riku is at the studio, watching TRIGGER performing their song ‘Secret Night’, along with the staff there. He watched them with a smile painted on his face.  Music Festa will be coming soon, both him and Anesagi just have been asked to let TRIGGER perform again at MuFes.

After some talk and negotiation TRIGGER is confirmed to perform at MuFes. Riku snapped out of his own thought when he heard the director shouts ‘Okay good!’. When he looked up, TRIGGER already bowing towards the staff in gratitude. Three of them went to the waiting room first while Riku was talking with the director.

When finished, he walked to TRIGGER waiting room. He knocked first, letting them know someone wants to meet them. Hearing ‘come in’ from the inside, Riku turned the knob and enter the room. After that he close the door behind him and greet the other three.

“Good work for today!” Riku said with a bright smile

“Good work to you too, Riku-kun.” Ryuu smiled back

Gaku scooted to the side and let Riku sit beside him. Riku sat, and Gaku patted his head. It’s already became a habit for Gaku to pat Riku head. And Riku, he doesn’t mind at all, he enjoyed it when his brother pampered him. Unseen by anyone, Tenn was gazing at the two with a sad smile, but of course, he hid it.

(Tenn really wished he was the one sitting beside Riku now. Patting Riku head and exchange joke with Riku. Smiling together… But Tenn immediately brushed off that thought.)

Riku took out his phone to check TRIGGER schedule that Anesagi gave to him. TRIGGER already finished with their work for today, Riku told them their schedule for tomorrow and the incoming big event.

“Music Festa, huh? last year we got invited too…” Ryu muttered.

Riku nodded his head. “This year TRIGGER is being asked to perform again. And we gave them an OK. I think the head organizator will come here soon to greet all of you.”

And right after Riku said that, there’s a knock from the door. Ryuu shouted for them to enter. The door opened and a man coming inside. “Good work all of you! You’re so great today!” All of them immediately stood up from their seat, but before Riku can stand Gaku stopped him by gripping his shoulder.

Riku already stood  too long earlier, and Gaku really feel worried for his brother's legs condition. Gaku even saw that Riku legs already trembling earlier. Thankfully the man is kind and smiled when he saw this. The man then waved Riku down.

“Maa maa it’s fine Riku-kun. You can sit~”

“I’m sorry...” Riku smiling sheepishly.

The man nodded then looked at the TRIGGER member “We’re counting on you at the Music Festa! Everyone’s so excited to see TRIGGER!”

“Sure, thanks for having us again this year.” Tenn nodded and smiled.

“Preparing for 10 hours broadcast every year must be difficult.” Ryuu said.

“Well it’s a monster program that features anything after all. From indie group and major artist. Oh right, any of you know a good performers? We still can’t decide which indie group to feature yet.” the man asked with sheepish smile.

All member of TRIGGER looked at each other while thinking were there any group that interest them. Gaku gaze then landed at Riku, Riku who notice that he is being stared, looked back. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw Gaku's staring at him, Gaku remembers the new group that makes Riku interested.

In the end, the man told them to tell him if they have recommendation, and with that the man exited the room, leaving four of them. Gaku silently thinking about something then he walks to the door. He stopped at the door and glance at Riku.

“Wait for me here, don’t go anywhere.” It was said with stern tone. And after that Gaku left the room. Riku pouted when he heard that, his brother found out that he often went outside with the help of Ryuu—Riku often begged Ryuu to let him wandered outside while waiting for Ryuu to finish his job.

Well, he can’t really blame his brother to not worry, with the sudden rain that sometimes came and with his health. He knows his brother really just worried for him, Riku is glad that his brother decided not to tell his father. He doesn’t want to know what will happen if his father knows. House arrest maybe?

“Gaku really protective of you huh, Riku-kun?” Ryuu sweatdropped with awkward laugh.

“Yeah he is… Especially after three years ago, his protectiveness went up to top noct.” Riku sighed.

“Three years ago… Did something bad happened?” Tenn asked. Riku said the same thing as the one where Tenn helped him when Riku got an attack. Tenn really wondering what actually happened three years ago.

When Tenn asked that, Riku's mouth shutted off. He just suddenly went silent and made a forlorn expression that surprised both Tenn and Ryuu. Then Riku smiles weakly to Ryuu and Tenn.

“Let’s just said that… i almost died.”

“What…?!” Tenn gasped with widened eyes.

Riku then closes his eyes, he still can remember it, even though it's  vague. The pitter patter sound of the rain… The voice of his Gaku-nii calling his name in panic… The ambulance siren... The numb and coldness feeling… Eternal darkness that almost claimed him. Riku immediately shook his head when memory of _that_ day resurface.

“I’m sorry… That time really was bad time for three of us. Especially Gaku-nii, he really blamed himself for that incident. Even though it’s not his fault at all…”

Ryuu then walked to Riku's side and sit beside him, after that he patted Riku back gently. “It’s fine Riku-kun. Just tell us when both you and Gaku ready, okay?” Riku responded with a nod.

Tenn just staring blankly at Riku's form. His twin brother almost died three years ago… And he knew nothing at all. Tenn wonder if… if Riku really died that time… Will he—Tenn even know about it, that his beloved brother is no longer in this world?

Just thinking about that made Tenn's body shuddered. Though Tenn really wants to know what happened three years ago, he doesn’t want to push Riku to answer him. And no matter how much Tenn dislike Gaku, he won’t force an answer from his leader. It seems like a sensitive topic for two of them--three if you include Yaotome senior.

The sound of the door being opened can be heard. Three of them looked at the door, there is Gaku who raised his eyesbrow. Gaku is confused, why did the atmosphere suddenly so gloomy like this.

“What’s wrong with this gloomy air?”

Hearing that question Riku immedately smiles to Gaku. “It’s nothing at all, Gaku-nii, maybe it's just your feeling.”

“… If you say so… Riku, how is your legs? You stood for quite a long time earlier.”

Riku tried to move his leg slowly then he stands up, after trying to jump slightly he nodded to himself. “It’s fine now. My legs are no longer trembling like earlier.” Riku said with a bright smile. Gaku breathed out a relieved breath, he really doesn’t want to see Riku collapse. Not at all. Gaku glances to the clock and see that it’s almost 7 p.m.

“Let’s return to the office. It’s already night and almost dinner time.”

When the others heard that all of them nod their head. The first one to leave is Tenn, then after that Ryuu, both Gaku and Riku are the last one  exited the room. When all of them are walking to the car, Riku heard a buzzing sound from his pocket. He stopped walking and took out his phone.

Riku blinked slowly upon seeing the ID caller, he wonder why this person is calling him at this time. Riku told Gaku and the others to go to the car first, at first Gaku wanted to wait for him but Riku managed to deter his brother.

After Riku managed to force Gaku to go to the car first, he lookex at his phone again. He doesn’t know why but he got a bad feeling for this. But… in the end he decided to accept it and put his phone to his ear.

_“Good evening Riku-kun. Did i bother you?”_

“Good evening, Otoharu-san. No, you don’t. I’m free right now. Can i help you with something? It’s rare for you to call me.”

_“Well about that…”_

A few minutes later Riku caught up with the others and entered the car. The other three blink their eyes when they saw Riku's expression. Since their youngest manager expression when he entered the car is so… serious. It’s not like Riku doesn’t have serious side, but it’s just really rare to see that.

Riku usually uses that expression when he really meant bussiness and whenever he talk to the hard-type clients or sponsors. The members of TRIGGER were taken aback when they saw Riku's serious expression for the first time at work--especially Tenn, he never thought his younger twin brother can have that kind of expression.

Riku is lost in his thought that he doesn’t notice that he’s being stared at by the other three. When he realized that the car is so silent Riku blinked a couple times and looked at the other three. He tilted his head like asking ‘what’s wrong?’

“Riku, what happened? Your expression was so serious. Did something bad happened?" Gaku asked in worried tone. Riku blinked again and immedately smiled reasurringly to Gaku.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I just lost in my thought about something. It’s nothing bad.” Gaku narrowed his eyes, his little brother has a bad habbit, keeping everthing to himself and overestimated his own condition, so Gaku can’t really help himself but to worry.

Seeing his older brother's worried expression Riku smiles again, then he patted his brother's hand. “It’s really fine, Gaku-nii. If something _really bad_ happen, i will tell you, promise.”

“…You better be.” When Gaku answered, Riku sighed in relief, at least his brother didn’t catch the hidden meaning behind his promise. Gaku might not notice it, but someone does.

Time passed, they finally arrived at Yaotome Production. After they met with Anesagi and have a short meeting with her, they split up to return to each of their home. Both Tenn and Ryuu immediately go back to their respective home, while Gaku and Riku…

“Where do you want to go Riku?” Gaku asked when he saw Riku walks to the lift, not to the parking lot with him.

“There’s something i need to ask Otou-san. I won’t be long Gaku-nii, you can go to car first.” Riku replied, and then the lift door closed. Gaku blinked in confusion, but he just shrugged and go to the parking area first.

-With Riku-

When Riku arrived on his destination floor, he walked to Sousuke office without a pause. He knocked the door, when he heard a voice shout to enter, he opened the door. Entering the office then close the door behind him. Then he looked at his father's desk.

Sousuke is still busy with the paperwork, but seems like he will finish it soon. Sousuke looked up from his works, when he saw Riku he smiled gently. Riku went to his father's desk while Sousuke put down the paper in his hand.

“What’s wrong, Riku? You’re not going home yet?”

“I’ll going home after this. Otou-san, did you went outside this afternoon?”

“No, i'm not. I’m at my office for the entire day.”

“Did you send someone to recruit a new talent?”

“Of course not. You know i always choose and search for the new talent by myself. It’s rare for you to ask this. Is there something wrong?”

Riku put his hand on his chin, thinking about something. Sousuke keep staring at his youngest son, waiting for Riku to tell him. Riku put his hand down and stared at Sousuke with serious gaze. And that’s enough to alert Sousuke that something is not right.

“Otou-san, the president of Takanashi Production, Otoharu-san, called me earlier.”

“Takanashi? Why did he call you?”

“… Someone wanted to scout two of Takanashi Production talents with a lure that both of them will be debuted immediately. And he claimed that he’s from Yaotome Production.”

“He what…?!” Sousuke immediately paled when he heard that, he even stand up from his seat because of the shock. He looked at Riku eyes directly to check whether Riku is kidding or not, but Riku only silently gazed at him.

Sousuke then breathed out slowly and sit back on his chair. It will be bad for Yaotome Production name if some suspicious guy out there using their production name. He then gazed at Riku again.

“… What do you think Riku? Do you think that this person is an outsider or…”

“I don’t know, Otou-san… But i have a feeling that this is the work of insiders, someone that work in this company. There’s no stranger out there that have enough guts to use our company name like that.”

Sousuke sighed tiredly and ruffled his own hair. Just when the company is working smoothly, something happened. Fate really likes to test him, huh. Riku hold one of his hand that clenched on the top of the table.

“Otou-san, it will be alright. I’ll help you to find the culprit behind this, i will even ask Anesagi-san to help as well.”

“… Thank you Riku. Does Gaku know?”

Riku shook his head. “No, he doesn’t. I don’t want to tell him, not now. He's already busy enough.” Hearing this make Sousuke patted Riku's bowed head. Riku then blinks and looked up to Sousuke.

“You really are a kind and caring child, Riku. But remember, you’re not alone. Don’t bear it by yourself if you have a problem.”

Riku nodded his head “I won’t.” Sousuke smile when he heard that. Then both of them heard a buzzing sound. Riku took out his phone from his pocket and checked the  notification. It’s a rabbit chat from Gaku.

Gaku-nii : What take you so long?

Riku : Ah sorry Gaku-nii! I’m on the  
way down now.

Gaku-nii : Ok. I’m waiting at   
parking lot.

Riku huffed then looked at his father. “Gaku-nii already chatted me. I will be going home first then, Otou-san. And please… take a break if you are tired. You're already pale enough…”

“I will. Be careful on your way home. Both of you.”

Riku smiled.  “We will.”  And with that Riku left the room, leaving Sousuke with his thought. Sousuke wondered, who is the one that dare enough to use his Production name… He hopes this won’t cause any problem in the future.

-Time Skip-

Time passed, and now already time for the Music Festa—MuFes. Right now, Riku and Anesagi are sitting in a meeting room. All of the managers are being briefed about the order of performances and everything that have connection with the event.

Riku noticed that I6 manager is there too. When they makes eye contact, Riku smiled and waved toward Tsumugi. Tsumugi replied back with a smile and a nod. And with that they focused back to the meeting.

After the meeting finished, Tsumugi rushed to search for I6, since she wants to accompany them to greet the other group. When she ran, she bumped into someone and fell down.

“Ah sorry! Are you alright?!”

“I—I’m fine.” Tsumugi opened her eyes and saw who is the one she bumped into… It’s TRIGGER’s leader Yaotome Gaku! Tsumugi looked at Gaku with shocked face. She can’t believe herself that she just bumped into TRIGGER leader!

Gaku reached out his hand to Tsumugi and she accepted it. Gaku pulled Tsumugi up. After standing up Tsumugi immediately bow her head and apologize. She’s stuttering though

“I—i—I am sorry for bu—bumping to y—you!”

Hearing Tsumugi stuttering, Gaku can’t help himself but chuckled. Somehow Tsumugi remind him of Riku.

“Well, nice to meet you, i guess. You already knew i'm Yaotome Gaku. And you are?”

“A—ah I’m Takanashi Tsumugi of Takanashi Production! IDOLiSH6's manager!” Tsumugi then bow again to Gaku “I apologize for what happened after your concert on the other day. I’ll have the rest of the group to come and apologize later!”

“Ah about that… It’s fine. Riku cleared some of the misunderstanding. And i heard from Anesagi both you and I6 leader came to apologize.”

“Riku-san did…?”

Gaku nod his head then he checked the clock at his phone, it’s time for him to leave. “Sorry, i have to leave now. Excuse me.” And then he turned around, walking towards where TRIGGER room is.

“Ah, we look forward working with you today!” Shouted Tsumugi

Gaku stopped for a while then he muttered. “I expect some great things from you.” And then he continued his stride. Leaving Tsumugi by herself there. After that one of the staff come to her… bringing some information about the order of performing changes to her.

-With Riku-

Riku was walking in the hall, he just went to the restroom and right now he was walking to TRIGGER room. When he passed a hall he saw a commotion happened in front of one of the guest star room. Riku narrowed his eyes, it seems like… it’s I6 room.

He decided to hide himself and listened to their conversation. It seems like I6 schedule to perform was being advanced and even the studio is changed. Well this last second change sometimes can happen at live show. But last year MuFes was not this messed up.

Then he heard all of I6 including Tsumugi went to the studio. Before they disappeared completely, he caught a glance of their center, Izumi Iori's, face. I6 center face is so pale, like he was stressed about something.

Riku glanced at I6 room, and what he saw surprised him. The room is in chaos, like it was being ransacked… No, _it is_ being ransacked. Riku put his hand at his chin, if I6 center saw all of this… high possibility Izumi Iori will feel disturbed with all of this.

He doesn’t know why… but he got a bad feeling for I6. Then suddenly he heard one of the staff calling him. Riku turned around and he saw a young female ran towards him, the young female told him that TRIGGER schedule was changed as well and need them to prepare now.

Riku nodded his head and thanking the young female for the information. After the young female was gone, Riku begin to walk toward TRIGGER room again. He glanced back to I6 room for a while. He hope that this won’t affect I6 performance… But he has a feeling that this will really affect I6 performance.

And his feeling is right! I6 performance went quite badly. Their center forgot the song's lyric and immediately ran from there. Thanks to that, TRIGGER have to immediately went up to the stage, covering for I6.

Riku then glanced towards the rest of I6 member that watching TRIGGER performance from the monitor. They looked really sad and miserable. Riku then went to them.

“It’s alright, you can leave the rest to them.” Six heads--including Tsumugi immediately snapped toward him. Riku smile gently to them.

“You have to find your center, right? I’m sorry but i saw your waiting room was ransacked earlier and… I think his focus distracted thanks to that and the sudden change of schedule.”

“Our room is what…?” Mutter Mitsuki in disbelief.

“I’m sorry if I look like meddling with your bussiness…” Riku said apologetically.

“No no no, thank you for the information, Riku-san. We won’t know if you didn’t tell us.” Sougo immediately try to calm Riku.

“Let’s go then. We need to find Iorin.”

And with that all member of I6 left the backstage to search for their missing center, though before leaving, Tsumugi stopped and bowed to Riku. Riku nodded his head in return. After that Riku looked back to the front again.

Riku then put his hand on his chin. It's strange that only I6 waiting room was being ransacked, why I6? I6 is not that famous yet, they’re even not the debuted yet. If it’s stalker usually their target are other major idol, like Revale or even TRIGGER. Just what is the culprit target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some information about the incident three years ago kufufufu :3
> 
> I still make Iori forget the lyric, why? Well i think he will still have a lot at his mind. Especially he's the center and seeing the ransacked room, i think he will be shaken.  
> And Mezzo won't debutted if I6 didn't fail at MuFes OwO
> 
> Don't forget to leave some comment :3  
> Next chapter will be about some of Riku past, maybe?


	8. 8th Song : Unwanted Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay ><  
> It was stupid of me lol. I thought i already post the chapter XD  
> But when i checked again it's not  
> Sorry again :')
> 
> Special thanks to panda for beta-ing this chapter OvO

Riku is sitting in the waiting room, lost in his thought. He feel that something is not right with many things that happened with I6. He chatted with Otoharu about the ransacked room and told him to be careful. And hopefully Otoharu will follow his suggestion.

Though Riku knows that Entertainment industry can be cruel and dirty, but he can’t believe that someone went as far as ransacking a room and try to stole other production's talent. His investigation about the one that using Yaotome Production name didn’t came to fruition as well.

He sighed in tiredness. He can’t allow this to continue, he really has a bad feeling if this continues. Not only that, it’s already June now… That’s mean next month is… Suddenly something brown came to his line of sight, more exactly it’s someone not something. Riku blinked twice and jumped back in surprise.

“Uwaaa!”

“Ah! I’m sorry that i surprised you, Riku-kun! I tried to call you many times earlier but you didn’t answer me.”

Riku blinked again and looked at the clock. Minutes have passed since he began to lost in his thought. And thanks to that Ryuu already finished with his work. Did he really lost in his thought that far that made him didn’t notice the time?

Ryuu looked at Riku's face, he looks tired. It might be not noticed by anyone, but Ryuu already knows his manager for months now. He even can say that he’s one of Riku closest friend, he already thought Riku like his brother after all.

“Riku-kun, are you alright? Do you feel tired?”

“Hm? I’m fine Ryuu-san. I’m the one that supposed to ask that. After all, you just finished with your work.”

Ryuu then ruffled Riku hair softly “Riku-kun, if you have a problem just tell me, okay. Even i can’t really help you with your problem, at least i can listen to your problem.”

Riku's eyes widened then he smiled gratefully to Ryuu. “Em!” Riku nodded his head enthusiastically. Ryuu smiled back. Riku stood and walked to the door. Then Ryuu remembered something.

“Ah Riku-kun! What do you want for your birthday? It’s next month right, at the same date as Tenn’s birthday?”

Suddenly Riku's movement stilled right at the door, Ryuu blinked in surprise. Did he said something wrong? Then Riku turned his head to him and only smiled with closed eyes, but his smile is not bright as usual.

“Ryuu-san, let’s go. We will be late if we're not hurry.” And with that Riku open the door and leave the room. Ryuu only nodded his head dumbly and catch up with his manager. Ryuu wonder, is there something wrong with his question? After that both of them went to another place for Ryuu next work.

-Time skip-

A red-haired teen was walking at Yaotome Production hall while reading a paper in his hand. He checked Ryuu's schedule, making sure were there any schedule that will collide with their trip or not. After all TRIGGER will go to Okinawa on summer for work.

Okinawa is the place where Ryuu was born, Riku want to clear some of Ryuu's schedule to let Ryuu have family time. It has been a long time since Ryuu can go home to Okinawa.

He already got an OK from his father and Anesagi to let Ryuu have some free time. Riku lost in his thought about Ryuu's schedule, thanks to that… he collided with someone and that made him fall to his butt.

“Ittai…”

“Really Riku, this is not the first time you bumped into me you know. I already told you to be careful when you’re walking.”

He blinked when hearing the familiar voice and look up from his position on the floor. He saw Tenn's standing there, with hands on his hip. Riku can’t believe it, he bumped into his idol, again. His face redden in embarrassment. Seeing Riku's red face, Tenn sighed fondly and reach out to Riku.

“Hurry up and stand. It’s cold on the floor, right?”

Riku nodded quietly and grasped Tenn hand. Tenn pulled Riku up until Riku stand straight. Riku patted his pants from any dirt from the floor, he looked up at Tenn and smile.

“Thank you, Tenn-san. I'm sorry that i bumped into you again.” Riku's mouth curved into sheepish smile when he said that. Tenn only smile back and help Riku to gather the scattered paper. When he gathered the paper, something caught his attention.

“Okinawa…?”

“Ah right, it’s for TRIGGER work around next month. All of you will gone to Okinawa Island for photoshoot and for commercial as well.”

“I see. Around July huh.”

“Ah, July 9 is your birthday right Tenn-san? Is it alright that you have work not long after that?”

“It’s fine. I’m profesional after all, birthday doesn’t really concern me. Ah, but isn’t that’s your birthday too, Riku? Gaku told me that.” Gaku told him and Ryuu when Gaku noticed that his birthday is the same as Riku—Of course it’s the same, they’re twin after all.

Jaw tightened and mouth clenched close, Riku even flinched when Tenn asked that. Tenn tilted his head in confusion. Did he said something wrong that makes Riku react like that? He only talk about Riku birthday after all—and his own.

“Ah, sorry Tenn-san. I really need to go now. Excuse me.” And with that Riku immediately get away from there, leaving a confused Tenn. Tenn wondered, is it just his feeling or Riku… doesn’t want to talk about his own birthday?

Riku walked as fast as he can, and bumped into Gaku. Gaku immediately catch Riku so that the red haired teen won’t fall. Riku lectured himself that he need to stop bumped into people already!

“Riku… You really should be careful you know.”

“… I’m sorry.”

Gaku looked down to his brother, his head was bowed down and it makes an alarm in Gaku's head went ringing. He hold his brother's shoulder and gently try to coax Riku to tell him what’s wrong.

“Riku, what’s wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen?”

But the red head only shake his head, smiled shakily toward Gaku “I’m fine Gaku-nii, nothing is wrong. Sorry but i have something to do now. Excuse me.”

With that Riku immediately walked off with fast pace again, leaving his big brother with worry. When the red head entered the lift he immediately push one button to one of the floors and close the door, without waiting for anyone. He’s alone in the lift.

Panting… He slowly try to calm himself, he can’t have an attack now. He leaned his forehead to the cold wall of the lift, closing his eyes. His hand that rest limply beside his body slowly clenched, teeth grithed against each other.

His birthday, huh… Riku doesn’t want to celebrate or even to talk about his birthday. Not at all. Not with guilt always clawing in his heart whenever that date arrived… After all that date is the date… where _that accident_ happen.

Inhale… exhale… Slowly he opened his eyes. It’s alright, he’s alright. He can’t make his Otou-san and Gaku-nii worried every year. With that thought Riku nodded to himself. The lift door opened, Riku's smile returned—though not as bright as usual, and eyes full determination. He has many work to do now, so he better be focus.

-With Gaku-

Gaku was walking to TRIGGER lesson room, trying hard to not thinking about what happened earlier. He wonder, did something happen to Riku without him knowing? He hope it’s not.

Finally he arrived at one of the room, he opened the door and saw both Ryuu and Tenn are already there. Closing the door behind him, he walked closer to the two, and that day's lesson and training begin.

Break time. Gaku's gulping water down from his water bottle while leaning against the wall. Ryuu sat not far beside him, while Tenn's sitting, also leaning against the wall opposite of him. Three of them spent the time resting in silence, until Ryuu break it.

“Hey Gaku, is it alright if i ask you something about Riku-kun?” Gaku raised his eyebrow, he nod his head to tell Ryuu that he doesn’t mind.

“Did something happened on his birthday or something? He diverts the topic immediately whenever i brought it up.” Gaku immediately coughed, choked by his own drink. Ryuu panicked immediately pat Gaku back.

“Are you alright, Gaku?!”

After he finished coughing Gaku immediately took out his phone and checked the date. It’s around end of the June. That’s mean July is near… and Riku's birthday coming soon. Is this why Riku was feeling down earlier?

“Gaku?” The silver haired man looked up and saw that both of his teammates looked at him with concern. Yes, Tenn included. But Tenn tried to hide it, sadly for him. A year plus working together, Gaku can read some emotion in Tenn's eyes.

“Ah sorry. I just surprised. Well that child… Doesn’t really celebrate his birthday because of something.”

“Did this something makes him have bad memory of his birthday? He even flinched when i asked about that earlier.” Ah, so that’s why Riku was looking down. Gaku ruffles his own hair while thinking.

Is it alright to tell them about that? Gaku glanced at Tenn and Ryuu for a while. Riku really adored Tenn, idolized him. And somehow his center likes his little brother. Ryuu likes his little brother too, adored him like his own brother. He prays in his heart that telling them this will help Riku to move on.

“Well… Riku… that child, _Hate,_ his own birthday.”

Both Tenn and Ryuu's eyes widen in shock. They can’t believe it, someone as bright as Riku can hate his own birthday. Did Riku really has a bad memory about his birthday or something? Gaku sighed and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.

“Five years ago, at the same time as his birthday, he got into accident. That claimed his real parents.”

“What… You mean that Riku-kun…”

Gaku opened his mouth and tell them. Riku lost his family on his own birthday. From the investigation that the police told them, Riku and his parents just returned from Aquarium. Just finished celebrating Riku's birthday.

But misfortune struck them, an accident happened, and both Riku's parents were taken away by that accident. A truck collided with the taxi they rode. The only reason that Riku survived was because his parents was protecting him.

How could Riku know about this even though he had an amnesia? Because, when the police talked about the accident to Sousuke and Gaku, he was eavesdropping their conversation. When he heard what really happened, Riku got an attack.

Since then Riku blamed himself. If it wasn't for protecting him, his parent would be still alive. If it wasn't for his birthday, his parent wouldn't even get into accident. Burdened by guilt… And ever since then Riku is scared to celebrate his birthday. Scared that he will lose his family again. Hating the date of his own birthday.

“Since a year ago his only happiness on his own birthday is that, his idol, you Tenn, has a birthday on that date.”

After that, the TRIGGER lesson room fell into silence. Gaku glanced at Ryuu who looked down at the floor with wide eyes, then he glanced to his center. Gaku can’t really read Tenn's expression, since it’s covered by Tenn's bangs. Then suddenly Tenn stood and walked to the door.

“I need to go to the restroom.” he closed the door behind him. Both Ryuu and Gaku looked at each other, both of them were confused with Tenn’s sudden behaviour change.

-With Tenn-

Tenn is standing in front of the sink in the restroom, the water keep pouring out from the faucet. He cupped some of the water and splashed it to his face. Then he turned the faucet off and use a small towel to dry his face.

The pale haired teen looked up and look to the mirror. His already pale skin becoming more pale, his hand even trembling. He's still trying to absorb what his bandmate told him earlier. His little brother… his beloved Riku _hates_ his own birthday.

Tenn closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to the cold surface of mirror. He still can remember their time together, celebrating their birthday. Riku always loved it whenever their birthday came around.

Listening to Gaku's story now… Just how much did that incident change his brother. And what Tenn hates the most is… He was not there, he wasn’t there when his brother really need it. God… how much did You want to torment him? Is Riku lost his memory not enough?

He then remembered how kind and cheerful Riku is even after everything. And he remembered some phrases he once heard of… ‘The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest.’ Now he knows how true that phrase is.

Tenn slowly opened his eyes. If Riku hates his own birthday… Then he will make sure Riku love it back. He then walked to the door and exited the restroom. Pale pink eyes burned with determination.

-Time Skip-

A young red haired teen sit on the bench at the park. It’s around 2 PM and he already finished all of his work for that day. But instead going home, he decided to take a walk around a park near Yaotome Production. Resulting of him resting on the bench now.

It’s already July, tomorrow  will be July 9th. Riku staring down to his lap, reddish amber eyes looked so lost. Still feeling haunted by his real parents' death. Riku wanted to ask for forgiveness… but to who he could ask that? He doesn’t know.

“So you’re here, huh.”

Reddish amber eyes blinked then he looked up, he blinked again when he saw Tenn was standing not far from him wearing hat and glasses. One hand's holding a plastic bag. He looked around and saw that it’s near empty. Seems like it’s fine for him to call Tenn's name without whispering.

“Tenn-san. What are you doing here? Are your work already done?”

Instead of answering, Tenn grabbed Riku's hand and drag him. Riku almost fell but Tenn's strong grip managed to hold him. Riku was surprised, he tried to ask what’s wrong but the pale haired teen ignored him and keep on dragging him.

When they already out of the park, Tenn raised his hand, signalling for a taxi. A taxi stopped right in front of him and Riku, he then dragged Riku inside. After he gave a paper to the taxi driver, Tenn leaned back in his seat. While Riku... he was fidgeting at his seat.

What’s going on?! Where did Tenn want to take him?! Riku's wondering, did he do something wrong? He slowly glanced to Tenn who only calmly looked at the scenery outside. Riku gulped and decided to ask.

“Ano… Tenn-san… Where are we going?”

“You will see it later.”

And that’s the end of their conversation. In the end, Riku sighed in acceptance and looked at the scenery outside as well. Unknown to him, Tenn glanced at him with mysterious smile. As the time passed somehow Riku recognized the way…

Riku eyes widen in disbelief, he checked the surrounding again and again… He recognized the way, alright. After all, he passed this path once five years ago, he then stare at Tenn in disbelief. But Tenn didn't turn to him and keep looking at the scenery.

Finally they arrived, at the cemetery. Tenn thanked the driver then the taxi drove off to the road again, leaving both Tenn and Riku.

“Tenn-san… just what…”

Tenn is still ignoring Riku and only grab Riku's hand and drag him again. After borrowing a bucket and dipper from the monk there, and fill the bucket with the water, both of them walked inside the cemetery.

Trembling… Riku’s hand is trembling under Tenn's grip. But Tenn keep on walking, he won’t allow this to keep going. Riku need to move on. Finally they arrived, in front of a grave stone. Craved at the stone is the kanji for ‘Nanase’. It’s the graveyard of Riku’s—and Tenn’s parents.

Finally Tenn released his grip from Riku hand, but this time Riku is the one gripped Tenn hand. His body already trembling, the same as his hand. Riku slowly opened his mouth and with a shaky voice he asked.

“Tenn-san… Why… why we are here…?”

Instead of answering, Tenn gently released his grip from Riku's hand. Tenn then pour the water inside the bucket using the dipper to the grave stone. And he opened the plactic bag he brought earlier.

Inside the bag is incense and flowers, gently Tenn kneeled and put the flower at the stand that prepared on there. He then turned on the incense and put it at the stand for incense. Tenn put his hand together and begin to pray.

Riku… Riku is standing still behind Tenn. Both his mind and feeling are in turmoil. How… How can Tenn know his parent’s resting place? Is it from Gaku? His Otou-san? After five years Riku finally visited his parents graveyard.

The red haired teen didn’t know what to feel. His feeling right now is combinated into a vortex. Angry, sadness, sorrow, guilt… Reddish amber eyes begin to become misty because of tears. But Riku hold it back.

“Nanase Hikari-san, Nanase Haruma-san. ( _Okaa-san, Otou-san)_ I’m sorry that we meet like this, i heard that both of you died for protecting Riku. ”

Riku's eyes widened. Tenn know… His idol knows how his parents died, it’s because of him. He killed them. Tenn will surely hate him now. Riku bowed his head while clenching his hand and bit his lower lip.

“Thank you.” Reddish amber eyes blinked in surprised, he then looked up and saw Tenn glanced at him with soft and fond eyes before looking front again.

“If it wasn't for you two sacrifices, Riku wouldn't be here. Both of us wouldn't meet ( _again_ ). TRIGGER wouldn't have assistant manager, he's always supporting TRIGGER from behind with that smile of his _(and i won’t meet my little brother again)_. For that… Thank you again. To allow this star… this little sun to keep on existing.”

Tears flow from Riku's eyes. He can’t believe this. He can’t believe that his idol is thanking his parents, thanking his existence. Riku's tears already flowing freely now, sobbing, but he tried to muffle down his own cries.

Suddenly pair of arms engulfed Riku in an embrace, even with blurred vision Riku can see pale hair that covered his vision. Then he heard a gentle whisper from his left ear.

“Riku… don’t hate your own birthday, don’t hate your own existence, stop blaming yourself. I’m sure your real family didn’t blame you at all. I’m sure that they’re grateful that you survived the accident. So move on for your parent’s sake ( _and_ _for my sake)_.”

Riku face scrunched up in sadness yet at the same time gratefulness, he hugged Tenn back and bury his face at Tenn left shoulder. “Hic… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Repeated Riku, asking for forgiveness to someone even himself doesn’t know.

“It’s alright Riku… It’s alright… You’re forgiven…” Whisper Tenn gently.

Tenn can feel that his left shoulder is wet. But he doesn’t mind it at all. He let Riku cry in his embrace, letting Riku to vent out his hidden sadness that he keep for this past 5 years. For Riku… he keep on crying.

Under the sunset rays the twins—unknown to Riku—hugging each other. Unknownly supporting each other. From their shoulder, a weight that hold both of them down without themselves realize slowly lightened.

On the next day… For the first time in 5 years, Riku is smiling on his birthday. Even though Riku is still reluctant to celebrate his birthday, at least he accepted the present that being given to him. Both Tenn and Riku give each other a present. And Riku surprised that both Tenn and his present is the same, a mug, only with different color.

Tenn already got a feeling though, that their present will be the same. And Tenn will surely treasure this present, alongside many present he received from Riku in the past. Those were being stored in his room at Kujou resident.

Weeks later, TRIGGER alongside Riku and Anesagi finally go to Okinawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, some bad news?  
> For next week... I don't now whether i can update or not.  
> Something in real life happen so i need to take care of it  
> But i will update if i have time ><  
> Sorry and thank you TvT


	9. 9th Song : Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Okinawa Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... Back!!!  
> I finally update T^T  
> I'm sorry for making all of you wait.  
> Here's the next chapter ><
> 
> This chapter is unbeta-ed, my beta reader is sick T^T  
> I pray you get well soon panda TwT  
> And please forgive me if there's typo or any wrong grammar  
> English is not my first language TvT)/

If someone ask Riku what one word that picture the beach at Okinawa is, he will answer it with ‘Breathtaking’. White sand and blue sea, sound of the tidal wave and the gentle breeze that can only be found there.

The beach is so beautiful, though Riku focus is not there. He trying his best to muffle his laugh, though he failed badly. His body is trembling because he try to not laugh. Gaku eyesbrow twiching when he see Riku trembling body.

“Oi Riku! Don’t laugh damn it!”

“Sorry… Gaku-nii… But… pfft.”

“Urgh… you…!”

Gaku skin slightly tan now thanks to the foundation, because of his pale skin and silver hair that blend together with the background, some of his photo looked like flying glasses and shirt. Thanks to that Riku cann’t help himself to not laugh.

Minutes passed and finally the photoshoot finished. All TRIGGER member slumped at the seat on the beach that being prepared for them. Riku walk toward them with three fresh mineral water bottle at his hand. He then give the water to all of them.

“Good work all of you. Here some fresh water.”

“Thank you Riku-kun!” “Thank you Riku.” “Thanks.”

The other three drink their water, while Riku take out his phone. He checked the rabbit chats he got from Anesagi and Ryuu next schedule. It seems like both Gaku and Tenn have finished for today, and Anesagi told him that the car is ready.

“Gaku-nii, Tenn-san. Both of you already finished for today. You can go back to the hotel and rest. Ryuu-san you still have a shoot for commercial.” The other three nodded their head.

After that both Gaku and Tenn leave the location with the car the Anesagi rentaled for them. Leaving Riku and Ryuu to their work, both of them chatting together. When chatting Riku realized that Ryuu stopped talking and only listening to him. Riku looked at Ryuu who smile fondly to him.

“Ryuu-san, something wrong?”

“Hm? Ah nothing. Just glad that you’re back to your usual self.”

“My… usual self…?”

“Yeah! Your smile not as bright as usual, especially at early July, it even like forced. I’m really worried that time.”

“I’m sorry for making you worried…” Say Riku apologetically

“Riku-kun… You often said to me that you cann’t be a star, let me tell you this then. You might be not a star, but at least for me you’re a sun that shine my day. Helping me with a lot of thing, cheer me up when i’m down and did a mistake. That’s why i'm really glad that you’re here.”

Riku eyes teared up when he heard Ryuu words, the red haired teen immediately rub his eyes to erase the tears. He then pouted toward Ryuu

“Mou Ryuu-san, why did you have to said that out of the blue! You make me teared up you know!”

“Hahaha sorry, sorry. I just want you to know how grateful i am. And i really serious when i said that i don’t mind to lend you my ear if you need it Riku-kun.”

“Thank you Ryuu-san. I will collect that promise when the time come.” Riku lips curved to a bright smile. Ryuu cann’t help himself and ruffle Riku hair. In the end both of them laugh together.

-Time Skip-

Both Ryuu and Riku just arrived in front of the hotel. The red head told Ryuu to go inside first while he talk to the driver. Ryuu nod his head and went inside first. But when he go inside there are a woman that he co-star at the commercial shot earlier.

When the woman see him she immediately went to him and hug his left arm. Trying to flirt with him. Inwardly Ryuu sighed in tiredness, really again and again. Thankfuly Ryuu was trained by Anesagi to resist woman charm, with the help of _certain someone_.

(For the sake of his own safety the one who helped him won’t be being told, he still want to alive to see the next day.)

Before the woman try to flirt with him with more bold move, Ryuu begin to move. He smile charmly toward the woman and slowly release her hold at his hand. “I’m sorry ma’am, i still have work to do.”

Fortunately Gaku and Tenn called for him, he nodded toward them and leave the woman that blushing thanks to Ryuu charm. The woman lost at her fantasy that she doesn’t realize that there are someone beside her.

“I hope you won’t do anything like that toward our production talent ma’am.”

The woman looked at her side immediately and see a young man—teenager with red hair and reddish amber eyes smile brightly toward her. Then the red head tilt his head still smiling.

“I think you don’t want anything bad happen to your carrier.” And with that Riku leave the woman with dumb founded face.

Riku only whistling while walking, he notice I6 and their manager at the lounge sitting at the sofa there. He smile and waved toward them, some of them wave back some only nod. The red haired teen continue his stride toward the lift, where the all TRIGGER member waiting for him.

“What take you so long Riku?” Ask Gaku when Riku entered the lift

The red head only humming and smile brightly “Just giving a reminder~”

“Reminder?” Mutter Gaku in confused tone. Riku only chuckle in answer, the other three looked to each other and only shrugged. Ryuu then decided to start another conversation.

“Ah earlier i saw them. MEZZO… was it? I wonder what they are doing here…” Wondered Ryuu

“No, it’s IDOLiSH6. I wonder about that too.” Answer Gaku

“From what i heard, they have a shoot for their debut PV.” Replied Riku while playing with his phone. The other three looked at Riku with disbelieve eyes, while Riku only ignore them and keep playing at his phone.

“I don’t want to ask this. But… from who do you know that information Riku?” Ask Tenn. At the same time Tenn ask that they arrived at the top floor. But instead of answering straight, the owner of reddish amber eyes only smiled playfully toward Tenn, and exited the lift.

“Saa~ I wonder~” And keep on walking toward the room that he shared with Ryuu. Leaving Gaku and Tenn who sighed and Ryuu who chuckle weakly. After the the other three went to their room as well.

-Time Skip-

The four member of I6 is walking at the hotel garden, trying to enjoy the fresh air of Okinawa. MEZZO still have work, so it’s only four of them now. Right now is around evening, they can see the sunset from the hotel garden.

[For the glory days – Kensho Ono]

_Bakuzen to tameiki afuretekuru kedo_  
_Asa ni wa ame wa yandeiru rashii_  
_Sekai no yukue nado omoitsukanai boku wa_  
_Dore kurai mijuku ka shiritainda_  
_Gitaa wo hiite umareta merodi_  
_Ano hi no kaze ga ima kokoro ni fuku kara_

Again… they hear the familiar alluring and enchanting voice. The same voice that they heard before their concert at April. The four of them looked at each other then decide to search where is the owner of this voice.

_For glory days my glory days_  
_Hashirikaki demo story_  
_Tooku hateshinaku yukeru hazu no stage_  
_Rainy ground be shiny ground_  
_Akehajimeta sora e to te wo nobasu_

And there is he, seated at the bench near the fountain. Red hair illuminated by the sunset set ray making it slight orange. Eyes closed and mouth curved into a smile. His lips opened and he continued to sing again.

_Barabara na ashioto hibiku machi no naka_  
_Hitori dake hadashi de iru kibun datta_  
_Dare ka no hokorashiku hokorobita kutsu_  
_Mabushiku mietara fuan ni natta_  
_Muga muchuu de yonda monogatari_  
_Boku mo shujinkou no you na kokoro ni nareru ka_

Nagi almost called out to Riku but stopped by Yamato. Nagi glance at Yamato and see him shake his head, then too Mitsuki who make shushing motion. Yamato then glanced at where Iori stand. It seems like their center lost in his thought.

_For glory days my glory days_  
_Mune no kodou ga reason_  
_Donna ni mayoi mo koete miseru calling_  
_Cloudy road to shiny road_  
_Kono kibou mo itami mo wasurenai_

It’s really mesmerising when he hear this… this beautiful and enchanthing voice. It’s like witnessing a miracle happen or a magic being cast. Ah… it seems like Iori himself has been casted a magic… By this person voice that like a magic.

_For glory days my glory days_  
_Hashirikaki demo story_  
_Tooku hateshinaku yukeru hazu no stage_  
_Rainy ground be shiny ground_  
_Akehajimeta sora e to te wo nobasu_  
_Hikari e te wo nobasu_

Reddish amber eyes opened slowly, looking at the slowly darkened sky. Smile still curved into a smile. Riku really love it, singing. It help him relax a lot, and his brother often said that his voice made him—Gaku—feel better, even Ryuu and Tenn said that too.

That’s why he sometimes sing for them, much to his embrassement—he’s singing in front of his idol AND a top idol group. But well, he glad that even if he’s not an idol his singing can help his precious people.

Then suddenly he hear clapping sound. He snapped his head to the side and see four of I6 member are there. Clapping to him, again. This is the second time they met like this. Him singing and they clapping at him. Is fate playing with him?

Riku then smiled toward them and nod his head, that clue the four to walk closer to Riku. Then the red head chuckled, this made the other four looked at him in confusion

“Sorry, it just this is the second time we meet like this.”

“Ah wait you’re right.” Replied Mitsuki

“I’m glad we meet again. It seems like MEZZO is still busy with their work nee?”

“Yes they are. Hey Riku, the song earlier… i never heard that. Is it your creation?” Asked the bespectacled man. Reddish amber eyes blinked and then he smiled sheepishly toward Yamato

“Indeed it is. It’s bad huh…”

“No, no, no. In contrary it’s good!” Answer Yamato immediately

“Oh, Yamato is right Riku! Not only that your voice is so good. I’m being bewitched by it!” Said the blonde haired man

“Be—bewitched?!” Shuttered Riku, his face flushed with pink color in embarrassement. His family and close friend said that his voice is good, but to hear it from other people that nor close to him is… mind blowing?

Seeing Riku shifted uncomfortably Mitsuki jabbed Nagi at his side. “Nagi that’s enough, you made him uncomfortable. Sorry for that Riku, this person often do that.”

“Ah it’s fine Izumi Mitsuki-san! I just surprised to hear compliment for another idol group!”

“Call me Mitsuki please. There are two Izumi here.” The orange haired man smiled toward him. The red hair nod his head and smile back.

“Alright then Mitsuki-san. Ah right! I heard that all of you will debutted soon. Congratulation!”

“Thank you Riku-san… From where did you know that?” Asked Iori in confusion.

He pretty sure that no one from his bandmate told this person. The other three exchange confused glance as well. While Riku… still smiling innocently and didn’t answer Iori question at all. At that time all of them have one thought, this person… is dangerous in many way.

Suddenly a huge breeze of wind come to them, and thanks to that wind, the spore at the garden being carried away by the wind. The other four doesn’t have problem at all. But certain someone that sensitive to flower spore, immediately choughed for so many time. Making the other four panic.

“Oi Riku, are you alright?!” The leader of I6 feel lost for what to do. Thankfully their center immediately put his ear at the choughing teen back, and immediately notice that something is wrong with the red head breathing.

“Riku-san, did you bring your medicine?!” Asked Iori, he try his best to stay calm.

Riku nod his head and try to take it out form his right pocket. But Mitsuki beat him to it. When Mitsuki see the red head try to reach his right pocket with trembling hand he immediately acted.

The orange head take out an inhaler from Riku pocket and put the mouth piece toward Riku mouth. When the red head breath in the medicine, his coughing fit gradually stopped and he is only panting now.

Riku then try his best to compose himself, by slowly inhale and exhale. After he finally can breath normaly again, he then opened his eyes. Reddish amber eyes looking around and see that the other four staring at him worriedly.

“I’m sorry about that…”

“Oh, it’s fine Riku. Are you alright now?” Asked Nagi, concern painted at his blue eyes. The red head lips curved into a weak smile

“Yes, i am. Thank you for helping me Mitsuki-san and... Iori-san?”

Iori nod his head “You can call me that, like Nii-san said earlier there’s two Izumi here and it will only confused us. And you are welcome Riku-san.”

“Really Riku… are you really alright? Do you want to return to your room?” Mitsuki want to make sure the red head is alright. He doesn’t know why, but his older brother intinct went up earlier.

“I’m really am fine. But… yeah, i think i need to return to my room…” With that the red head trying to stand up, but he’s staggering. If Yamato not reacted immediately, he might be already fall to the ground

“I think it’s better for all of us to accompany you. Onii-san worry you won’t arrive safely.” Mutter Yamato, still holding into Riku. At first the red head want to protest, but when he see the other four gaze… he give up.

He know that stare so much. His brother, father, and Anesagi often give him that stare. Tenn and Ryuu sometimes give that stare too, when he is being stubborn about his condition. And now seeing I6 give him that stare too? Well he know he will only battling a losing battle.

After that the four escorted Riku toward lift until the top floor. When they arrived at the top floor and exited the lift, they walked toward one of the hall and stopped there.

“Alright here’s enough. Thank you again Rokuya-san, Nikaido-san, Mitsuki-san, and Iori-san. Sorry for worrying you earlier.” The red head then bow toward the four, Yamato wave him down.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. You better get rest now.”

Riku nod his head and walk toward one of the door. He slide the key card and the door to his room. With last wave toward the four member of I6 he walk inside. The four after waved back and see Riku went inside the room, walked back toward the lift to return to their room floor.

While waiting for the lift the four cann’t help but thinking… is the sickness earlier that make the talented young man cann’t stand at the stage? Well, only the young man can answer that. Then they hear the lift arrived, when the lift door opened… Kujou Tenn is standing behind the door.

-With Riku-

After he enter the room he sigh out in tiredness. He then walk toward where the bed are, then he see his brother alongside Ryuu are there, talking with each other. The two stop talking when they noticed that Riku already returned.

“Ah Riku, there you are. Where have you been?” Ask the silver haired man.

Riku walk to Gaku and seat beside his brother. Before he answer his brother he blinked his eyes and turn his eyes toward the door. Is it just his feeling… or he heard someone said ‘Dead End’ earlier? In the end he just srugged and returned his focus to his brother and Ryuu.

“Just walking around. What are you doing at Ryuu-san and my room?” Ask the red head back. He doesn’t tell that he had an attack earlier, his brother will have a fit if he told that. Reddish amber eyes looked to the side and see a bottle of mineral water and want to grab it.

But before he even move, someone already take it and giving it to him. He thanked his brother and glupped the water down. While he’s drinking, Gaku answered his question.

“Three of us just talking about the attraction at Okinawa Island and about work.”

“Three of you? I didn’t see Tenn-san though.”

This time Ryuu is the one that answer the question “Tenn went out earlier to buy some snacks for himself and us. I think he will come back soon”

And right to Ryuu words, they heard the sound of the door being opened. Soon they see Tenn entered the room while holding a plastic bag at both of his hand. The red head stand up and immediately help Tenn with one of his bag.

“Welcome back Tenn-san!”

Tenn cann’t help himself not to smile after hearing that and mutter back “I’m back.”. After that Riku helped Tenn to distribute the snack, then he noticed it. A cake, one slice of strawberry shortcake is there.

Reddish amber eyes blinked, then he turn his head toward Tenn. The pale haired teen noticed that he’s being stared at by Riku. He looked at the plastic that red head hold and remembered the single slice cake he buy earlier.

His cheek flushed pink sligtly, then he scratch his own cheek. “When i saw that cake earlier i remembered you like strawberry shortcake so…“

Hearing that make the red head really happy, and without reaizing it Riku body move by it own. He hug Tenn “Thank you very much Tenn-san!”. Tenn blinked in surprised when Riku suddenly hug him.

The red head then just remembered who is it he one he hug. He instantly released his hug with blushing face “Waaaa! I’m sorry Tenn-san! My body just…” And he went quite.

Seeing Riku blushing face, Tenn chuckled. He then ruffle the red head with a smile. “It’s fine. Let’s enjoy our snack.” And Riku reply that with a bright smile. The red head then seat next to Gaku again, with Ryuu in front of him.

Tenn then sitting beside Ryuu. While the red head busy talking with Ryuu, he doesn’t notice that Tenn looked at him with soft and gentle expression even for just a second. Unknown to Tenn… Gaku saw his expression that second.

After that the four of them spend the rest of the evening with talking with each other. A few days later, TRIGGER finally finished with their work at Okinawa at returned to Tokyo. Anesagi returned one day early from them to take care of something.

Right now three member of TRIGGER alongside Riku are at the airport, for their plane just landed a few minutes ago. The red head then turned on his phone, when his phone fully on it immediately vibrate. Reddish amber blinked in surprise, he check the called ID. It’s Anesagi, he then answer the call.

“Hello Anseagi-san. What—” Riku next word die down when he heard what Anesagi say at the other side of the line. Gaku who noticed that Riku went silent immediately asked what’s wrong.

Riku turn around, and TRIGGER member can see Riku pale face. His reddish amber eyes are wide with fear and panic. “Gaku-nii… Otou-san is…” And silver eyes widened with shock.

This is just a calm… before the storm begin….

.

.

.

Omake : Sleeping arrangement

TRIGGER alongside Riku are discussing about TRIGGER next job at Okinawa island. Right now they are discussing about sleeping place, the discussion was running smoothly. **Was** is the key word.

“Riku let’s sleep together.” Say Gaku out of the blue when they’re discussing their sleeping arrangement

“I don’t want to. My body will hurt at the next day.” Whine Riku

“It only happen once, that was when we slept together for the first time. After that you will always have a good sleep whenever we slept together. I’m worried you will get an attack too if i left you alone.” Say Gaku with rolling eyes

Riku hold his chin in pondering. While Riku and Gaku lost in their conversation, they forget that Tenn and Ryuu are there alongside them. Ryuu who hearing their conversation can only blink with tight smile. Is it just his feeling or… their conversation feel… sligtly ambigous at beginning?

‘Crack’ Ryuu blink again when he hear a strange sound (Déjà vu?). He turn his head to the left and see the glass at Tenn hand crack, by Tenn hand pressure. There are a dark aura around the TRIGGER center, Tenn upper face is covered by his bangs and Ryuu really feel scared now, he shifted away from Tenn. And it become worst…

“Alright. We can sleep together. Do you want to change the bed size?” … when Riku say that.

“Just change it to twin bed.”

Riku nod his head and smile brightly, while Gaku smiled back. The glass at Tenn hand shattered completely. When the glass shatter both Riku and Gaku just remember that Tenn and Ryuu are with them. Riku tilt his head in confusion

“Etoo… Tenn-san?”

“Riku.”

Hearing Tenn sudden serious tone make Riku straighten up. Tenn look up and smile innocently

“Why not you sleep with me?”

“E… Eh… EEEEEEEEEH?! With Tenn-san?!!!!” Riku face is completely red, steam even come out form his ear. Tenn only nod his head with a smile, Gaku eyebrow twich in irritation. When Tenn and Gaku make a eye contact, a spark of lightning can be seen.

While for Ryuu… he is crying while thinking ‘Didn’t they realize how ambigous their conversation is?!’. In the end the one that Riku rooming with is decide by lottery. And the winner is

.

.

.

Ryuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glance at omake  
> Something must be wrong with my brain OTL
> 
> Whew... Done with this...  
> Need to prepare for sound of the ship chapter  
> I don't know whether i can update next week or not  
> But i'll do my best ^^


	10. 10th song : Beginning of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mastermind begin to show himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the new chapter~  
> This chapter is unbeated. So...  
> I'm sorry for any typo and grammar mistake T^T  
> English is not my first language

At the hall of hospital can be heard two pair of footstep, running at the hospital. Ignoring many warning from the nurse the two people keep on running. Until they arrived at the door to VIP room number 6 at the end of the hall, they stopped running.

The older one opened the door, trying to do it slowly even though panic still filled his vein. When he open the door he enter the room alongside the younger one, then closed the door behind them.

A bed that covered with curtain around it that located at the left side of the room is their destination. But the two don’t know why but their legs won’t let them get closer. Until the pink haired woman that seated beside the bed notice them.

“Ah… both of you already arrived… Gaku, Riku.”

Snapped from their trance the two nodded and walk slowly toward the bed. When they stand beside the bed they see it. The familiar face they know so well laying on the bed, with closed eyes. Though the face is more pale than his usual skin color. Their father is being hospitalized.

The red head walk to the other side of the bed to sit at the chair that being provided there. With trembling hand he hold his father limp hand, and gently grasp it. The tears that clouded reddish amber eyes slowly fall and droppedto his cheek.

Gaku stand behind the red head and squezeed Riku shoulder. Trying to reassure Riku that their father will be alright. He then looked at Anesagi and opened his mouth

“Anesagi-san, what happened?”

“… I found him this morning already fainted at his office. Doctor said that it’s because of overwork, so he really need rest. He’s only sleeping now, but he needed to stay at hospital for a few days.”

“Idiot father… I already told you to rest.” Mumbled Riku

“So the old man have to stay at hospital then. At least it’s not anything bad…” Gaku sigh out in relieve

Red head turn around to look at Anesagi “Anesagi-san, then what about his work? Who will be the one that manage the production?”

“Ah, that will be Yamazaki-san, he’s the vice you know.”

“I see…” Muttered the red head.

Gaku perked up when he hear the tone of that his brother use. It always like this, whenever Sousuke vice, Yamazaki Takuma, being brought up. Since the first time his little brother met the vice, he always tensed up and always use a polite smile.

While the silver head thinking, Riku does the same too. He’s thinking of Yamazaki. Ever since they first meet, Riku didn’t like the man, at all. And that was telling something, after all the red head never dislike someone without knowing the person.

In the end Riku only sigh and staring at his father sleeping face. He pray that nothing bad happened while his father resting. Though somehow he got a feeling that his praying will be in vain.

Then the red head feel the hand he’s holding is twiching. Riku immediately snapped his head toward his father, and slowly he see his father eyes flutered open. Silver eyes blinked and looked around. He see that his two sons and Anesagi are there.

Suddenly Sousuke vision filled with red. He blink his eyes again then he realized that his youngest son hugging him with trembling body, Riku trying his best to hold back his tears. Sousuke only smiled slightly and pat the red head.

He then look up and saw his elder son, Gaku’s silver eyes filled with worried and relief at the same time. The eldest Yaotome turn to the side and saw Anesagi is there, looking at him with relieve painted at her face.

“I’m sorry, it seems like i made all of you worried like that.”

“You damn old man. Both Riku and me almost got an heart attack you know! Really, that was a worst birthday present ever….” Gaku muttered the last sentence, but Sousuke can heard that. The eldest Yaotome smiled again, he then looked around and saw that his coat is on the top of the table.

“Gaku, can you check my coat pocket for a box?”

The younger Yaotome raised one of his eyebrow, but in the end complied with his father request. He then checked his father coat jacket, he take out a silver box from there. What surprised him is, there’s a tag at the box, written there is _For Gaku_.

Gaku looked at his father with confused stare and tilt head, Sousuke only nod his head. The silver head then opened the box, inside the box is a key, a car key. The car that he wanted the most. Silver eyes blinked again and again in disbelieve.

 “Old man… this…”

“What? I cann’t give my own son a present? You already work hard this past year so… Happy birthday you idiotic son.” Mumbled Sousuke

Gaku try his best to hold his blush, he then clench the car key at his hand hold “…Thank you… father.”

Sousuke eyes widened when he heard that, but he only averted his gaze. He then hear a chuckle from his chest. From Riku more exactly—Sousuke almost forgot that Riku still hugging him.

 “Aw, Otou-san. You’re such a Tsundere~” Say the red head while slowly sit back at his seat and still chuckling.

“Urgh… Shut up Riku, i'm not.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sousuke face flushed red and only immediately avert his head to the side, but he see Anesagi tried her best to hold her own laugh. In the end Sousuke only sigh and smile slightly. Then he just noticed the date and remembered that his sons just arrived from Okinawa.

“Both of you. Return home now and get rest. You two just arrived from Okinawa right?”

Both Gaku and Riku blinked. Ah right they just arrived at Tokyo and immediately went to the hospital, leaving their luggage behind. Well both Tenn and Ryuu will help them with that but… they leave without telling both Tenn and Ryuu what happened... Tenn will be pissed. Their face immediately paled.

“… Riku you call the brat. I will call Ryuu.”

“Eh!!! Why did you give Tenn-san to me! He’s scary when angry!”

“Because he have soft spot for you, if I am the one who called him. He will lecture me for hours…”

“Urgh… fine…”

The red head then stand up from his seat and walk to Gaku side. “Well then Otou-san, Anesagi-san, we will excuse ourself now. We… have some bussiness to attend…” Muttered Riku while sweat dropping.

Anesagi only chuckle and waved toward them, while Sousuke nod his head. The two then leave the room. Now only Sousuke and Anesagi inside the room. Then the silver head just remembered something and face palmed.

“What’s wrong president?”

“I forgot to tell Riku something. Anesagi, where is my phone?”

Anesagi then give Sousuke his phone that Anesagi hold. Sousuke then type something and he sent the message when finished. Not long Sousuke get a reply, when he read the reply the silver head only smile slightly.

“What are you doing president?”

Sousuke doesn’t answer her, he only face his phone screne toward Anesagi. The pink haired woman then read the message that Sousuke made earlier and blink her eyes. She looked at the silver head in disbelieve.

“Are you sure he will be fine?”

“… I’m worry, but he’s the only one i can trust. Anesagi, is it alright for you to take care of TRIGGER entirely for a while? At least until i recovered. I need Riku to handle some matter.”

Anesagi winked toward the Sousuke “Riku-kun need to find the rat inside our agency right? Leave it to me, i can handle them for a few week.”

“Thank you.”

The next day… Riku is busy now, really busy. He handle some of his father work, since his father asked him to do that. The red head really glad that he often helped Sousuke with the document so he knew what he needed to do.

But… for the exchange Riku cann’t go with TRIGGER and Anesagi to hear the new song for TRIGGER. So Riku can only sigh and sort the document into a few seperated piles. A few minutes later he heard the door to the president room being opened.

The red head turn around and see that a black haired man—around his fourty—walked inside. When the man see him, the man nod his head. Riku nod his head with a polite smile.

“Did you finished with telling TRIGGER about the new song Yamazaki-san?”

The black haired man nod his head “It’s time for a meeting now, Riku-kun.”

Riku turn toward the clock and checked the time. “Ah! You are right! Let’s go Yamazaki-san!”

And with that the two gone to the meeting room. Unfortunately the red head will regret it a few days later. Regreting that he didn’t come to the meeting with TRIGGER about the new song.

-Time Skip-

Riku is walking at the outside now, just finished accompanying Yamazaki to a meeting. The vice already returned since earlier, while he have some matter to do. He sigh out in tiredness, no wonder his father fainted becauce of everwork. With many thing to do like this, even Riku feel that he will faint soon.

The red head then noticed not far from where he stand was a performance being held, by IDOLiSH6. And from what he heard they will be debutted. Riku lips curved into a smile, feeling glad for them.

Reddish amber eyes looked up toward the large TV screne at the bulding. Ah, it seems TRIGGER new song will be being played there. When he heard the song… it’s nice, but usually TRIGGER sing a song that more cool and sexy theme. And somehow Riku can sense that the song have a familiar feel.

Then he hear it… I6 sing the same song. Reddish amber eyes widened in shock, his slight tan skin becoming pale. He cann’t believe this… How, just how can this be happen! Both TRIGGER and I6 sing the same song!

There’s no way I6 can know this song, since it just being announced to the public now. Wait… I6 for their PV debut went to Okinawa, the scenery there is the best for summer theme. Maybe it’s not I6 that sing TRIGGER song but… it’s TRIGGER that sing I6 song.

When his analysis dawned to him, his face becoming more pale again. He glanced toward I6 for a while, but after that he immediately call a taxi. A taxi stopped in front of him, he went inside and ask the driver to drive toward Yaotome Production.

Minutes passed and Riku finally arrived at Yaotome Production. He give a cash money to the taxi driver and let him to keep the change money. He is running, running as fast as he can toward the lift. After he push the floor button he keep on tapping his feet.

Arrived at his floor destination he run again toward a room. Without knocking or anything he immediately turn the knob and enter the room. Inside the room he stop in front of someone desk, he slammed his hand on the table.

“Explain!”

“What did i need to explain?”

“Explain why TRIGGER sing I6 song?! Yamazaki-san!!” Riku asked—shouted with anger in his voice, yet the black head that receiving Riku anger only looked at him calmly. Yamazaki only sigh and stared at Riku eyes indifferently.

“Hyuga is the one that bring that song. And it’s TRIGGER song now.”

“But—!”

When Yamazaki’s black eyes stare become more cold, Riku clamped down his lips. The red head can only grith his teeth, he then turn around and try to walk out. But his movement stopped by a grip at his wrist.

“What are you trying to do?”

“I will talk to TRIGGER member about this song.”

“You won’t.”

Riku’s anger rise and he almost shouted if not for a hand suddenly grabbed his chin. The hand make him turn toward Yamazaki, and the man already looming in front of him.

“You won’t say anything Yaotome Riku, if you don’t want to hurt your beloved brother and his bandmate.”

“Wh—” The grip at Riku chin tightened, that make the red head flich and close his mouth again.

“Do you really want to destroy your brother and his bandmate happiness? When they received this song your brother is the happiest one you know. So, can you?”

Reddish amber eyes widened, he cann’t… he cann’t destroy his Gaku-nii happinest just like that. His brother might be began hating singing if he found out that the song his sing was a stolen one… no he cann’t allow that.

Seeing Riku’s changing expression, Yamazaki smirked. He then released Riku from his hold. “I see, so you understand now. Then return to your work and never say anything about this to anyone. This is how entertaintment world work, child.”

After that the red head leave the room and walk to the lift, soulessly. When the lift go down the red head lost himself at his mind. With mind in turmoil right now… Riku doesn’t know what he need to do.

The lift arrived at the first floor and he exited the lift. While walking some people greet him, but Riku only smile or nod in return. He then walk toward the front door, his step stopped when he hear a familiar voice call his name.

“Ah, isn’t that Riku-kun?”

The red head turn around and he see Ryu waved at him while walking toward him. Followed by Gaku and Tenn. The three then stopped right in front of him.

“How do you do Riku-kun? I didn’t saw you for a few days and i worried. Gaku said you’re fine though.”

Riku smile curved into a weak smile “Like my brother said i’m fine Ryuu-san. I’m sorry i cann’t help you for now. But i will return as you manager when father get better.”

“It’s fine Riku-kun. Right now all of us have many group work so Anesagi-san can handle it.”

“I see… Did you three just finished working for today?”

This time it’s Tenn the one that answer “Yes, we just finished. Today only some promotion about the new song.” When the red head hear the words ‘new song’ he flinched slightly, though only a pair of pale pink eyes that see it—Tenn narrowed his eyes when he see that reaction.

The red head then turn to his brother. Riku can see from Gaku smile that his brother feel really happy “… So what all of you think about the new song?”

“I like it! Even though it’s the first time we sing that kind of song, i really enjoy it.” Answer Gaku with a smile

“Me too! I’m glad we sing this song!” Continued Ryuu, while Tenn, he only smile slightly. Hearing both Ryuu and Gaku respond to the song enthusiastically… Riku know the answer for the turmoil inside his mind.

Riku then walk closer to his brother and suddenly hug Gaku, he burried his face at his brother chest. While Gaku and the other two blink their eyes in surprise. The silver head then pat Riku head.

“Riku what’s wrong? Are you really alright?” Ask Tenn who stand beside Gaku

“Do you feel tired Riku-kun?! Do you want to rest?!” Ryuu almost panicked when Riku doesn’t anwer at all. While Gaku, he only keep on patting Riku head, thinking that his brother need this. Not long Riku then released his hug and stepped back.

“Are you fine now?” Question Gaku with worried tone

The red head nod his head and then he smiled toward them “Sorry i hust feel little bit tired. But i'm fine now.”

Gaku huff and ruffled Riku hair “You made us worry. Shall we eat outside then?”

“Will Tenn-san and Ryuu-san come?”

Both brother looked at the other two. Ryuu immediately accept the invitation with a nod and smile. While Tenn, he want to refuse it at first but… after seeing Riku begging eyes… he relented.

“I will come then. Since Gaku will treat us.” Tenn say that with a smirk. Gaku eyebrow twiched

“Oi brat. You have your own money!”

“Don’t be so stingy Gaku, after all it’s Riku request.”

“Urgh… you…”

“You two please don’t fight…” Muttered the tired Ryuu.

Four of them are at the parking lot now, Riku is walking behind the three with a smile. Watching the back of his three precious person. He stopped walking and looked toward the evening sky.

“I will protect them… for sure…” Muttered Riku with soft voice

“Riku! What are you doing?! Let’s go!”

“Ah! Wait Gaku-nii!”

After that the four spent that night dinner together, while talking and laughing. Without knowledge of what will happen at the future…

_All of you often protecting me from my health condition_  
_Then this time…_  
 _It’s my turn to protect all of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some family fluff~ We get near with the conflict climax :3  
> Yamazaki Takuma is an OC, he's not from canon  
> Sorry if this chapter little bit short than usual ORZ  
> I think i will change my update schedule to once every two week TvT)/  
> Please don't forget to leave a comment ><  
> See you guys at next chapter OvO)/~


	11. 11th Song : Choice and Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... sorry? Hehe XD  
> Busy playing a new game and when i realize it, more than two weeks have passed since i updated this story =v="  
> I feel guilty now ORZ
> 
> This chapter is un-betaed. sorry for the typo or grammar mistake. english is not my mother language TvT)/

Weeks have passed, now Sousuke already returned to work. Everything have returned to normal. Well… not really everything. The youngest Yaotome really feel bad for hiding a secret from his brother and father. But he don’t want to stress his father and make his brother unhappy about the new song.

The red head sighed in tiredness, he’s inside TRIGGER waiting room now for the three have work. But he decide to just wait here since he felt not to good. He then leaned back his head toward the sofa he occupied while closing his eyes.

His chest is full with the feeling of guilt, gnawed him from inside. But he cann’t think this problem to much or else he will get an attack. His sickness won’t allow him to get stressed. Then he hear the door being opened, when he turned around he see it’s Tenn the one that coming in.

“Tenn-san, are you done with the photoshoot?” Asked Riku while he sit straight.

“I am, but both Gaku and Ryuu still not done yet.” Answer Tenn while close the door behind him.

“I see.” Replied the red head back with a smile. But Tenn know, that something bothering his little brother, for Riku smile felt weak. The pale haired teen sighed and sit beside the red head.

Reddish amber eyes blinked in surprised for Tenn choose to sit beside him. When he turn to Tenn, he saw that Tenn pale pink eyes staring at him, like searching for something. Riku tilt his head in confusion.

While Tenn, he try to remember since when Riku behave strangely. A few weeks ago, around their new song release. Ah… then everything clicked inside of Tenn brain. Riku know, his little brother know something about the new song. Tenn opened his mouth

“So, the song is stolen huh…”

Riku flinched in surprise and immediately looked at Tenn in panic “Tenn-san… how…”

“I know now. Your reaction just confirmed it Riku.”

“Urgh… Am i really that easy to read?”

“Yes, you’re. It’s already a surprised that Gaku or Ryuu didn’t realize it.”

“How can you always manage to read me so easily Tenn-san?” Ask Riku with a pout.Tenn only smile slightly in answer. Oh Riku if only you know that the person sat beside you is your older twin brother.

When the red head see the smile he doesn’t know why but… Tenn smile feel slightly sad? So he choose not to ask more. He then sighed and leaned back again at his seat, with Tenn eyes never move from his form.

“Tenn-san, since when you have suspicious?”

“Since from beginning, the song have the same feel with the song that I6 sang.”

“Then why…”

“… Both Gaku and Ryuu look so happy when they received the song, so i…”

Hearing that Riku cann’t help himself to not smile “Tenn-san, you’re so kind ne.” Tenn check flushed pink when he hear that. He just cleared his throat and averted his gaze from Riku. The red head still smiling then his smile changed into a sad one.

“I… feel bad for this. I failed to protect TRIGGER… Gaku-nii and Otou-san will feel dissapointed at me.”

“Riku, don’t put all the blame on your shoulder. You’re not the one that stole the song.”

“But…!”

“No but, you silly child. Sometime you’re too kind for your own good.”

The red head pouted “I’m not kind… Tenn-san is the one who kind.”

“I’m not, you’re.”

“No! Tenn-san is!”

“Riku is.”

It ended with the two looked at each other with serious gaze. After that the two are laughing—chuckle for Tenn—without realizing it. When they laugh the door opened, both Ryuu and Gaku entered the room. But they stopped when they heard their younger manager and center laught. Golden eyes make a contact with silver one, both confused, why the two laugh.

“Why both of you laughing? Is there something funny happen?” Asked Ryuu

Both Riku and Tenn laugh stopped, the two make eyes contact, like secretly communicating via their eyes. They smiled toward each other, small smile for Tenn, bright smile for Riku. Both of them turned toward Ryuu and Gaku.

“That’s for us to know and for you two to never know~” Answer Riku with a wink, while Tenn only close his eyes with small smile. The other two, they only shrugged their shoulder in acceptance.

-Time Skip-

The red head is at the hospital in the evening, around 5 to 6 P.M. What is he doing there alone? To checked his health, he often felt tired and weak this week, so he decide to check up at the hospital. Without his family knowing.

Just thinking that Gaku and Sousuke knew that he feel slightly under the weather… both will force him to take leave from work. So yeah he choose to came alone. Thankfully he had some bussiness near the hospital, so both his brother and father at least knew where he was.

He just finished paying for the bill, when he see a familiar person, two familiar person. I6 manager and leader. What are the two doing here? Reddish amber eyes narrowed to see who is the one being wheeled inside, on the stretcher. Pale purple hair and pale skin, ah, it’s Osaka Sougo.

When Sougo being wheeled inside, both Tsumugi and Yamato immediately followed him. But suddenly someone grabbed Tsumugi wrist and stopped her movement, the blonde turn around to see who is the one that grab her hand. For her surprised it’s a familiar face.

“Riku-san?”

Hearing that Yamato step stopped, he turn around too. And right to what Tsumugi said, it was Riku there, holding Tsumugi wrist. The red head smile slightly toward them, the I6 leader opened his mouth to ask what he want, but Riku cutted it.

“Let the medic take care of your member. One of you need to take care the administation first. Since i don’t see the other member, one of you better contact the other so that they won’t worry and panic.”

The two blinked in surprised but nod and followed the red head’s suggestion. In the end Riku tell Tsumugi everything that needed while Yamato contacted his bandmate. Yamato eyes never leave the red head though.

After some paper filling and other thing, the adminstration is done. And now they only need to wait for the doctor to finish the examination, they don’t have to wait for long. The emergency room opened again and a man—around his mid fourty—with gentle smile walk closer to where they stand.

“Sensei, how is he?” Asked the I6 leader

“He’s fine. He can get home after getting I.V drip, but he needed to rest. He got acute grastritis caused by stress. So i recommend to let him rest for a few days.”

“I see, thank you doctor.” The doctor only smile, then he see a familiar red head standing behind Tsumugi and Yamato.

“Ah Riku-kun. Another check up? Why you’re alone though, where’s your brother?”

Both Tsumugi and Yamato blink their eyes in surprised, then turn around to look at Riku, they almost forgot that he’s there with them. The red head only smile sheepishly toward the doctor.

“Not really Takamura-sensei, just feeling under the weather this few days. I don’t want to make my brother worried for nothing, so i came alone.”

“I see. Sent my regard to your family then. Well, i need to go now. Excuse me, all of you. Have a nice night.” Then with a gentle smile and nod the doctor go to somewhere leaving the three there.

“Riku-san, you know the doctor?” Asked Tsumugi

“Ah, yes i am. I often went to hospital after all.”

“Often?” This time it’s Yamato who speak up, but the red head does’t answer at all. He only smile weakly toward them

“I think it’s time for me to go now too. Good night to both of you, sent my regard to Osaka-san and the other ne?” With that Riku turn around toward the exit. But Yamato called his name make him stopped. He doesn’t turn around though.

“Yes?”

“About the song…” Mutter Yamato. The red head silent for a while, he then slowly breath out and in. He turn half of his body toward them but not completely. His upper face covered by his bangs.

“When i'm found out it’s already too late. I can stop the song production but that will raise many question.” The red head then tilt his head toward Tsumugi, bangs still covered his face. “Takanashi-san, you as I6 manager, will do anything right for them?”

“Yes, of couse i am.” Answer Tsumugi

Riku lips curved into a smile, a sad one, his head then tilted up. Reddish amber eyes looked at the two sorrowfully, showing them the clear anguish at Riku eyes. Showing them that the red head decision not to speak up is clearly torturing him.

“It the same as me as well. I will do anything for TRIGGER, for them to keep on smiling. Even if that mean to protect those smile i have to became evil, so be it.”

After that Riku turn around and leaving the two. This is Riku decision, choice, he will do anything to help TRIGGER, to help his family. And he will do his best to not allow an incident like this happen again. When walking outside, Riku coughed slighly.

Both Yamato and Tsumugi still stand at where they are earlier. The two exhange glance toward each other.

“Riku-san helping us so much already, so i know he won’t had any connection with our stolen song.” Mumbled Tsumugi

“It seem like their problem is far more deep than we thought.” Muttered the dark green head. After that Yamato decide to wait for Sougo, while Tsumugi returned to the office to inform the other more clearly about their member condition.

Days passed after the unexpected meeting between Riku and the other two, tomorrow is the day for Sound of the Ship. The show that already being awaited by TRIGGER and I6 fans, for the two idol group will appeared at that show.

TRIGGER is busy with other job, right now they are resting at their room inside of Yaotome Production, alongside Riku. The red head is reading out their schedule for tomorrow, while talking he is coughing slightly though. That make the other three worry.

“Riku.” Tenn is the one that choose to speak up first.

“What is it Tenn-san?” Riku tilt his head toward Tenn

“Are you alright? You coughing a lot these few days.”

“I’m fine, just feel slightly tired.”

The red head hope that the other three will feel assured with his answer. Unfortunately they don’t feel assured at all. Ryuu who seated near where Riku is, stand up and put his hand at Riku forehead.

“Riku-kun! You have a fever!”

“Eh… I have?”

Gaku immediately stand up and get closer to Riku, when Ryuu stepped back Gaku put his hand at Riku forehead. And right to the brown head word, his little brother have a fever. The silver head tch-ed and glare toward Riku.

“So this is why you avoided me this morning. Dammit Riku! I will accompany you home now!” Said Gaku with stern tone

“But… !”

“Riku, you cann’t go to work while sick. You need to rest.” Cutted Tenn before Riku can say anything. Hearing that make the red head pouted toward Tenn with a slight glare.

“Tenn-san, i don’t want to hear that from the person who force himself to stand on the stage while having a fever.” Mumbled Riku, but Tenn only shrugged his shoulder in respond.

Riku then looked at Ryuu, who stare at him worriedly, then to his brother, who looked at him with a stern face. The red head can see the worry and concern at his big brother eyes. In the end he sighed and relented to his brother.

“Fine, i will go home. But i'll go home alone. You still have work Gaku-nii.”

“I have work, but that will be 2 hour from now. That’s more than enough to accompany you home.” Said Gaku with finality at his tone.

But before the red head can protest, he suddenly lose balance. Thankfully Gaku immediately catch him. Now Riku can sense it, his leg feel weak and his head is thumpting so much. It seems like his condition becoming worse now.

“See? You cann’t even stand straight now. I will feel more assured if i accompany you home Riku.”

“Urgh… fine.” Riku then looked toward Tenn and Ryuu “Tenn-san, Ryuu-san, i'm sorry but i will go home first. Please tell Anesagi-san as well.”

“It’s fine Riku-kun, please rest. We will tell her.”

“Get well soon Riku.” With that both Gaku and Riku leave the room and went home. Leaving the other two at the room. Ryuu sighed and sit again, while Tenn, his gaze still lingering at the door.

-Next day-

Gaku is at the TRIGGER waiting room for the event Sound of the Ship. Alongside him are Ryuu and Tenn, both seated at the sofa that being provided to them. While waiting they talk to each other, mostly Ryuu and Gaku.

“So Riku-kun fever get worse?”

“Yeah, this morning it got to 390C. I worried, but he assured me he will be fine. And if the fever still not yet come down when i come back, he promised that he will go to hospital with me.”

“I hope he will get well soon. But how sad, Riku-kun really waiting for this show.”

“Well there’s nothing we can do.”

Suddenly the door to their room opened harshly, all of eyes in the room turned toward the door. There they saw their older manager, with grim face. When Anesagi opened her mouth,  all of their eyes widen in disbelive.

-With Riku-

The red head is at the room, laying on his bed with blanked covered his body. He sigh in distate. Why did he have to get sick at an important show? He really want to help his brother and the other. And… he really got a bad feeling.

He ask Anesagi to contact him if something happen, though the pink haired manager very reluctant to do that. Seeing his condition, but no one can said no to his begging eyes. Then he feel his phone vibrating.

He reach out his hand toward a small cupboard beside his bed and take his phone. He checked his phone, he then read the message. He blinked his eyes and read the message again.

_‘TRIGGER won’t perform at Sound of the Ship. Someone from Yaotome production contacted the head director and some mishap happen.’_

That’s the content of the message, reddish amber eyes blink, once, then twice. He then slowly exhale his breath. Alright, that’s it. Enough is enough. With determination at his reddish amber eyes, Riku immediately opened his contact list, he then immediately send a message to someone.

While messaging someone he get off from his bed and change his clothes. He need to go, he cann’t help anyone by staying at his room. After finished changing he got a message, after reading the content, he nodded to himself.

He then get out of the house, locking the door behind him. Ignoring the pain that assaulting his legs and head, he then called for a taxi. Inside of the taxi he contacted—calling—another person. Not long the person that Riku called anwer the phone.

“Hello sir, this is Yaotome Riku. I want to talk to you. Regarding TRIGGER.” The red head expression is so serious, his reddish amber eyes is glinted with resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Sound of the Ship! (Finally)  
> Another canon divergence will happen at next chapter (slight spoiler) since many thing changed from canon.  
> Well then see you guys at next chapter, hopefuly i can update next chapter fast Ov<)/~


	12. 12th song : Change of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound of the Ship, this is where it will be different from canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, i'm back with the new chapter >vO~
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed  
> Sorry for any grammar mistake or typo, english is not my mother language TvT/

Gaku cann’t believe this… One moment they are preparing for Sound of the Ship and suddenly Anesagi entered their waiting room with a bad news. TRIGGER won’t perform at Sound of the Ship. How can this happen?! Their fans already came to see their performance!

“Anesagi-san, just what’s going on?! Why we cann’t perform?!” Questioned Ryuu

Anesagi bit her lip slightly, her right hand still holding her phone. She take a breath and tell them. “Some issue happened while negoitating, Yamazaki, the vice president called me earlier and told me that TRIGGER won’t perform.”

“You cann’t do that! It will dissapointing our fans! Even TRIGGER name will be sullied!” Shouted Gaku

“Anesagi-san, is there anything you can do?” Asked Tenn

“I’m sorry but there’s nothing i can do…” Answered Anesagi with a sad tone. She cann’t do anything, after all it’s her superior order. Even though Anesagi want to help them, she cann’t do it, expect if the president himself step in.

Like reading Anesagi thinking, Gaku immediately take out his phone and dialed his father number. He waited nervously, hoping his father answer the phone quickly. The phone is answered, sadly it’s not by Sousuke.

_“TRIGGER won’t perform.”_ Said the voice on the phone, the voice of Yaotome Production vice president, Yamazaki Takuma.

“What—!” Before Gaku can even said any word, the phone already ended by Yamazaki. The silver head looked at his phone in disbelieve. He then gritted his teeth and punch the wall with his knuckle.

“Dammit!” Both Ryuu and Tenn looked at Gaku with sad yet understanding expression, while Anesagi bow her head, feeling guilty for her cann’t do anything. Too focusing with their thinking, they don’t hear it. The sound of running footstep that come nearer to their room.

‘SLAM’ The door to the TRIGGER waiting room opened with loud sound, standing there at the door with panting breath is Riku. He looked at the entire room, while the occupant of the room looked at him in shock.

“Riku why—?!”

“Change to your stage clothes now.”

“What—”

“JUST HURRY UP!”

Three member of TRIGGER flinched in surprised when Riku yell at them, this is the first time Riku looked like this. But the three immediately change their clothes. While waiting for them, the red head turn to Anesagi.

“Thank you for the info Anesagi-san. I’ll handle the rest.”

“But Riku-kun your condition?! And how about the president permission?!”

Riku take out his phone and show the screen toward Anesagi, Anesagi read the entire message there. It was from Sousuke. It stated that everything that have something to do with TRIGGER work will need Riku or Anesagi permission first. Anyone else except Sousuke himself cann’t interfere.

“Riku-kun this…”

Riku nod his head “With this even Yamazaki-san cann’t intefere. Only Otou-san, you and i that can have any word regarding anything that involve TRIGGER.” Anesagi took the phone from Riku hand to read the message more clearly.

“Since Otou-san already give me his full permission … I won’t allow TRIGGER name being sullied. I already contacted the head director of this event and everthing already solved just now.”

“But how can you contact the president?! Earlier Gaku tried to contact him but Yamazaki-san is the one that answered!”

“Otou-san have two phone, one for business while the other one for family. I contact Otou-san other number, since if i'm not wrong he have a meeting today, and his phone often entrusted to Yamazaki when he have a meeting. Gaku-nii have Otou-san other number too, but it seems in his panic he forget about that.” Answered Riku while taking his phone back from Anesagi’s hand.

Anesagi looked at Riku in astonisment, to think Riku manage to do all of that so fast... Just how many connection this child have?! Riku put back his phone to his pocket, he turn around toward TRIGGER. When he see all of them ready he nodded.

“Let’s go.” And with that Riku begin to run toward the backstage alongside TRIGGER and Anesagi. While running Gaku still worry about Riku condition.

“Riku! Are you sure you alright?! You have a fever this morning!” But Riku didn’t answer Gaku question at all and keep running. Gaku, Tenn, and Ryuu exchange glance with each other. Worried that their youngest manager pushing himself while in sick condition. Even Anesagi looked at Riku’s back worriedly.

While running Riku tapping something at his phone. For everyone at there surprise, he doesn’t bump into anything or anyone. Reddish amber eyes focus keept swiching between his phone and his front. When he see the answer from someone he chatted with, he smiled and continue his running

They finally arrived at the back stage, but they came late. I6 already begin the performance, even though it still at the very beginning of the song. TRIGGER feel crestfallen when they hear the audience called out their name and they feel bad as well since I6 keep on singing in that condition. Riku bit his lower lip and looked around. And… Found it, the stage manager.

Riku immediately walk toward the man, he explained to the man and that he have permission from their head director. The man reluctantly give his headset to Riku. Riku put on the headset while the other looked at him in wonder. What Riku trying to do?

“I6, this is Riku of Yaotome Production. Keep singing and dancing. I need your help and coperation to do something, all of you please raise your right hand if you agree.”

Then all member of I6 on the stage raise their right hand, Riku smiled in gratitude. He inhale and exhale his breath and begin to give direction to all member of I6 to what will happen next.

“TRIGGER will enter the stage on the first chorus, once again i repeat TRIGGER will enter the stage on the first chorus. Both you and TRIGGER will sing this song together. I will guide all of you to which part you will sing. Your president already gave me his permission. Change the lyric from three guys to nine guys. Please be ready.”

The red head looked at the monitor and see all member of I6 nod their head slightly.

“Thank you.” Muttered Riku. He then turned around and see all of people at back stage looked at him in disbelieve. He sigh

“Hurry up and prepare for TRIGGER onstage! TRIGGER stand by!” Hearing Riku shout all staff immediately prepared for TRIGGER mic and headset. While the other busy with TRIGGER member, Tsumugi and Anesagi walked toward Riku.

“Riku-san…”

“Takanashi-san.” The red haired teen give Tsumugi his phone with the screen turned on and unlocked. Tsumugi accept the phone and read what inside of it. It was a rabbit chat from her father! He gave permission to Riku about the sudden join performance.

Tsumugi looked up toward Riku and blinked. This is the first time she saw the younger manager of TRIGGER looked so serious. Tsumugi then give back the phone to Riku and nodded her head. Riku nod back and put on the headset again.

Soft pink eyes looked at Riku’s back in fondness. To think that the weak child that used to stick with him and often cry already changed so much. Tenn cann’t help himself to not smile.

“You already become stronger… Riku…” Whisper Tenn with proud smile, unknown to Tenn someone heard his very soft whisper and narrowed their eyes when they heard the whisper.

_chikagoro uwasa no nine Guys! sore tte orera no koto kamo ne_

_minna de hashageba tanoshii jan! kotae wa itsu demo_

“TRIGGER enter!” Hearing their cue TRIGGER entered the stage and begin to sing alongside I6 member, and under Riku guidance they sing together. The audience becoming more fired up thanks to TRIGGER entry. Tsumugi looked at the monitor then to Riku that busy giving them the insruction.

“Riku believing in them.”

Tsumugi jumped back in surprised and turned to her right, Anesagi is standing beside her and she didn’t even realize it! Tsumugi blinked when she remember what Anesagi said earlier.

“Believing?”

“He believing in I6 ability to stand at the same stage as TRIGGER. Really that child… to think he manage to get permission from both presidents and head director so fast.”

“Riku-san…”

“Thank you… for covering for TRIGGER.” Mutter Anesagi. Tsumugi stared at Anesagi in disbelieve, she then smile and nodded. After that two of them returned their focus to the front again.

Minutes passed and finally the song ended, the audience really surprised with the sudden change of event. But they love it and leave the place with happy smile on their faces. And TRIGGER themselves feel really glad that they didn’t dissapoint their fans.

A man around his early fourty with panting breath arrived at the back stage, he looked around and his gaze stopped at Riku who taking off the headset. The man then walked hurriedly toward Riku and stopped in front of the red head.

“I’m sorry for this Yaotome-san!” Said the man while bowing down 90 degree toward Riku. At the same time the man apologize, TRIGGER and I6 that already finished their performance and just walked in. They stand beside their manager—TRIGGER beside Anesagi.

While the man explained everything to Riku… Both Tsumugi and I6 blinked in confusion, did the man just called Riku with Yaotome surname? Then they looked at Gaku, the silver head who notice that he is being stared at turn around. He see that I6 and Tsumugi looking at him, he tilt his head slightly in confusion

“Sorry Yaotome-san. If you don’t mind me asking… Is Riku-kun your brother?” Ask Sougo with wide eyes.

“Yes he is. Wait… All of you didn’t know that?” Ask Gaku back in surprised

“Well, Riku only give us his name. Never his family name.” Answer Yamato

“Ah, because usually people at entertainment industry already know that he’s a Yaotome so he didn’t bother to give other people his full name.” Say Gaku with hand at his chin. He then looked at Riku, the other following his gaze.

The man still talk at Riku with pale face, while Riku calmly listen to the man. After the man finished, Riku sigh. He then smile gently toward the man

“This incident fault not only fall to your shoulder sir. The fault is at Yaotome Production as well. What already done is already done. But i hope something like this miscommunication won’t happen again.” The man smile gratefully to Riku, he then bow toward Riku and leaving the backstage to take care other things.

Riku huffed, he turn around then walk toward where TRIGGER and I6 are. He then bowed toward I6 “Thank you… and i'm sorry… to make all of you involved with this.”

“Riku its fine. We don’t mind at all.” Say Yamato with a smile

“Nikaido-san is right Riku-san, please rise your head.” Iori smile toward the red haired teen. Riku rise from his bowed position and smiled weakly toward all of them. He then take out his phone to check something.

“There’s another thing i need to do. Anesagi-san, please take care of the rest. Well then excuse me.” The red haired teen put his phone back at the pocket and try to leave the backstage. But a hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him.

Riku turn around and see the one that hold his wrist is Tenn. Tenn looked at Riku with worry clearly painted at his face. Reddish amber eyes blinked, it’s rare for the pale haired teen to freely show his worry. Tenn hold at Riku wrist thighten, he then opened his mouth

“Riku, are you really alright?”

Riku tilt his head in confusion, he’s fine, why did Tenn ask him that. No… actually Riku is not fine. At all. His head throbing so much, it feels like something is hammering at his head. His entire body feel so hot, he have a hard time to breath since earlier too. His legs trembling slightly.

He want to answer Tenn question, but suddenly many black spot appeared around his vision. His body really feel numb, like every part of him suddenly shutting down. He can vaguely hear many people called out his name, but in the end… he succumb to darkness.

Tenn who realize that Riku is not responding immediately catch him before Riku collide with the cold floor when the red head suddenly slumped forward. Tenn hurriedly manouver Riku body so that he face the ceiling, ignoring many people calling Riku name.

Soft pink eyes widen when he see Riku panting, he put his hand at Riku forehead. Hot, Riku got a really bad fever, and it seems like the red head got an attack. He then checked around Riku’s pocket to check for inhaler, but found none. It seems like Riku didn’t bring his inhaler.

“Gaku! Did you bring Riku’s inhaler?!” Shout Tenn

But his leader doesn’t answer him at all. Tenn turn his head and opened his mouth to snap at Gaku, but what he see surprised him. His leader is so pale, Gaku already pale skin becoming more pale like he just saw a ghost. And it seems like his leader almost got a panic attack.

“GAKU! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Tenn shout manage to make Gaku snap back to the present. He blink his head and the white image of the hospital changed to the Sound of the Ship back stage.

“Tenn… what…”

“Snap out of it! Riku need your help now! Did you bring Riku inhaler?!”

“Y—yeah… at my bag at our room…”

“Ryuu!” “On it!”

Ryuu dashed out and run as fast as he can toward TRIGGER room. While the other almost panicked if not for Tenn barking out order.

“Someone call an ambulance! Don’t surround Riku! He need to breath!”

All of them immediately stepped back to give room, except Gaku. He walk toward Tenn and kneeled beside Tenn. Gaku looked at Riku flushed face and hear the panting breath. The silver haired man bit his lower lip when he saw this.

“Gaku, can you carry him?” Ask Tenn softly. Gaku nod his head in answer, he then gently take Riku unconscious form from Tenn arm. Riku body is hot thanks to the fever. Silver eyes painted with pain, regret, and.. guilt?

“Damn it… not again…” Mutter Gaku. Tenn who hear Gaku mutter blink his eyes in confusion. But before he can ask anything one of the staff shouted to them that the ambulance already arrived.

Only two people can come with the ambulance to accompany Riku. Gaku surely one of them, while for the other people that will come… For the shock of Anesagi and Ryuu, Gaku ask Tenn to accompany him.

So right now Gaku and Tenn are seated at ambulance seat. While Riku laying at the bed, with oxygen to help his breathing. On the way to the hospital silver eyes never moved his gaze from Riku still form.

“Gaku.”

“What is it?”

“Why me?”

“… I don’t know. My gut just teeling me to take you too.”

“I see… thank you.”

Gaku doesn’t answer or replied that statement, he doesn’t even ask why Tenn thanking him. But he decide not to ask. For Tenn, he grateful that Gaku trust him enough to accompany Riku… To let him know his twin condition, even though the silver head himself didn’t know about that.

They finally arrived at the hospital, the unconscious red head immediately being wheeled to the emergency room. While Gaku and Tenn are waiting anxiously outside the room. Praying that the red head will be fine.

They sit at the bench outside the emergency room, Gaku is silent, while Tenn taping something at his phone. It seems like the pale head updating the situation to Anesagi and Ryuu. After finishing sending message to Ryuu and Anesagi, Tenn looked at his leader again.

The silver head face really pale, his already pale skin becoming more pale. TRIGGER’s leader face right now is painted with pain and worry. If Tenn doesn’t have his poker face or can control his emotion, he think that he will wear that face too.

Tenn akwardly pat Gaku’s shoulder, silver eyes blinked in surprised and turn around to look at Tenn. The TRIGGER’s center looking straight to the wall in front of them, but the silver head can see the worry and sympathy that painted at Tenn’s pale pink eyes.

“Everything will be alright.” Muttered Tenn with soft voice.

“Thank you Tenn.” Mutter Gaku with a small smile. With that the two continue to wait, not long Anesagi and Ryuu arrived with panted breath. Gaku and Tenn immediately stand up from their seat.

“How is he?” Ask Anesagi with worry at her tone. But before the other two can answer, the emergency room door is being opened. And all attention go to the doctor that went out of the room.

“Are all of you Yaotome Riku’s family?” Asked the doctor while looking at the four.

“I’m his brother. How is he doctor?” Replied Gaku

“His condition already stabilized for now. But he need to be hospitalized at least until his fever went down, it almost reach 41oC earlier.”

“Can we see him doctor?” Ask Gaku uncertainly

“You can, but please be quite. Since he’s sleeping now.” Answered the doctor with a soft smile, with that the doctor leave them to take care something. The four looked at each other, they already get an ‘Ok’ from the doctor, but four people went inside at the same time is…

“You three can get in. I will contact the president to update him about Riku-kun condition and someone need to take care of the administration.” Said Anesagi while opened her phone to contact Sousuke.

“Thank you Anesagi-san.” Gaku really feel grateful, since in haste he forgot to contact his father about Riku.

Anesagi only answer with a wave while walking toward the front to take care the administration. The three then walked toward the room and go to the red head bed. Riku is sleeping but his face still flushed because of the fever.

Seeing his brother still breathing and fine—even though Riku have a fever, made Gaku exhale a relieved breath. He then sit at he chair beside the bed and hold Riku left hand with both of his hand.

“Thank god… thank godness…” Whispered Gaku with a weak smile. The other two heard Gaku’s whisper, themselves feel relieved that Riku is fine. Tenn then walked to stand beside the silver head.

“Really you silly child. Pushing yourself when you’re sick for our sake…” He then caress Riku hair with feather touch, and smiled gently. “But thank you Riku.”

And like he hear Tenn word, Riku smiled in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done~  
> I edited this chapter so many times ORZ
> 
> Did some of you realize that Riku never tell I6 or Tsumugi his full name? XD
> 
> Before anyone ask, can Riku really do that? He can.  
> 1\. Even in real life anything can happed at live, so the singer/idol and the staff need to prepare for anything. even at I7 canon there's a sudden change when they performed live at daiba. I once part of a committe, and we made many plan even with that many plan there's a sudden change at the H day.  
> 2\. Like Anesagi said at this chapter. Riku have connection. Many actually, thanks to Sousuke introduce him to many people. And i know from canon that Riku can easily interact with people, especially the older one.  
> 3\. Riku live with Yaotome family. I think Sousuke will teach Riku many thing about business and the importance of connection. So yes, he know how to negotiate.
> 
> But no i will not make Riku perfect, he's human after all. He will have weak moment later OvO/~
> 
> Last, i don't know when will i update. since i'm busy with real life. sorry *bowing  
> but i will do my best to update TvT)9  
> Don't forget to leave kudo or comment, it will support me, really. >_<


	13. 13th song : Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest to you all. Actually this few weeks i feel down. Like really really down for many reason. I almost gave up writing. But then i re-read all of your comment and looking at the votes/kudo on my story. All of that gave me hope. No, i'm not kidding. You guys really give me hope. (Hence the new story and chapter). I'm sorry for the delay and the lame excuses. Here i present you the new chapter Ov<~
> 
> Sorry for any wrong grammar and typo (- -|||)

Soft pink eyes staring at the unmoving form that laying unconciously at the hospital bed. With IV drip and other medical tube attached to his body. Two days already passed since Sound of the Ship mess, but the red head still not yet opened his eyes.

The pale haired teen sighed, he then sit at the side of the bed. “To think i'm allowed to take care of you like this again...” He leaned to the front and caressed his twin little brother head with gentle touch.

“What a miracle isn’t… Riku?”

Tenn then hear a sound of footstep coming closer. He sighed, noticing that the time he can accompany his brother without anyone else there is ending. The pale haired teen moved to the chair beside the bed and sat there with an open book at his hand. Tenn counted down at his mind, when his count down reach ‘0’ the door opened and showed a male with silver hair.

“Thank you for accompanying him Tenn.”

“It’s fine. Among’s three of us only me have a day off today. And i don’t really mind.”

“But still, thank you.”

The pale haired only sighed and nod his head. After that the silver haired man walked to stand beside Tenn while looking at the sleeping form on the bed.

“Still sleeping huh...”

“Be patient Gaku. After all the doctor said that he need to rest.”

“Yeah, i know that.”

“Well then, since you’re here i can go now.”

“Where are you going?”

“Some matter to attend.” And with that Tenn stand from his seat and put his book inside the small bag he bring to the hospital. Carrying his bag he began to walk to the door, he then said his good bye toward Gaku over his shoulder.

“See you around Gaku. Give Riku my regard when he wake up.” Then Tenn leave the hospital room. The silver haired leader only nod his head and looked to Riku still form again. And for his surprised there’s movement from Riku finger.

“Riku... Riku!” Gaku called out toward his little brother. The red head face scrunched slightly, then slowly his eyelid fluttered open. After two days reddish amber eyes finally opened. Riku moved his head slightly to the side and saw Gaku hovering over him. With eyes briming with tears.

“Gaku... nii...?”

“Yes, it’s me Riku.”

“Wa... ter...”

Gaku immediately take the bottle water that being put on the table beside the red head bed and put the straw inside. With gentle movement he helped Riku to sit down at the bed and drink from the straw. After few glup, Riku finished with his drink. The red head then looked around, he blink his eyes few times to clear his blury vision.

“Where...?”

“Hospital. You fainted after your stunt at Sound of the Ship. Really Riku, that’s crazy thing you do. Not only you force your feverish body to work, you force your leg to run as well!”

“I’m sorry.” Muttered Riku with down face

Gaku twiched seeing Riku down face. Curse his brother with that kind of face! He feel that he just kicked an innocent dog! In the end he only sighed and pat his brother head.

“Ah well, at least you’re alright now.”

Riku blinked slightly when Gaku pat his head, he then opened his mouth to ask something.

“Gaku-nii, are you the one that accompany me today?”

“Hm? No, i just arrived. Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing at all. Ah right, don’t you think you need to tell Doctor and Otou-san that i already wake up?”

Gaku blinked “I forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me Riku. Are you alright being alone for a while? I will make a call outside.”

“It’s fine Gaku-nii.”

With that Gaku leave Riku with a smile and go outside. While Riku put down his hand after he wave toward Gaku earlier. The red haired teen looked to the window beside him, seeing that the sky already painted with orange. It’s seems its near evening.

Slight tan hand slowly reach up and touched his head slightly. Trying to remember the sensation that he felt at the dream he got earlier. A feeling of someone carresing his head gently. He don’t know why but somehow... the touch feel warm and nostalgic.

_“It’s alright Riku, everything will be alright.”_

That’s the word he heard at the dream, accompanied with the feeling of warmth, nostalgic, and safety... A drop of water trailed down from reddish amber eye. Riku blink his eyes in shock. For what reason did he cry for? He, himself doesn’t know.

“Just who are you really...”

The red head clutched the front side of his hospital gown right at his chest. While looking at the evening sky, eyes slightly looked lost with tears still kept on pouring down.

“Why i feel safe yet at the same time feeling hurts...”

_“I will always be by yourside.”_

“Then... where are you now?”

_“I promise.”_

“Why you’re not here?”

Tears still fall down from pair reddish amber ruby. Asking to no one yet wished that someone will answer his question. But no one answered that question.

-Next Day-

Yesterday was filled with gratefull and happiness that he awake. But today... is filled with lecture from his father and the other.

“No work for at least one week Riku, and no walking around for three day. Since tomorrow for one week you’re grounded young man.” Lectured Sousuke while standing beside Riku bed side with hand folded in front of his chest. Serious expression painted his face while he staring Riku down.

The red head, who is a current victim of his father lecture just silently listen to the lecture. Though he winched when Sousuke mentioned ‘grounded’, even his kicked-puppy eyes won’t able to mellow his father decision. Not with the tone his father used, the tone that saying ‘no one can detter my decision’.

Looking around the other who were at the room since earlier nodded their head in agreement, Riku only pouted and mouthed ‘Traitor’ toward the three member of TRIGGER alongside Anesagi. And for his ire, the four only shrugged and smiled toward him. Then Sousuke put both of his hand at Riku’s shoulder, silver eyes looked directly to reddish amber.

“So, how are you today Riku? Do you still feel feverish or hurt?” Ask Sousuke

Riku smiled, his father is such a worry wart. “I’m fine Otou-san. The doctor already said that the day after tomorrow i will be discharged didn’t he?”

“You’re right.” Sighed out Sousuke, he then stand up straight and glanced at his watch. “It seem like right now it’s time for me to go.”

“Um, be careful on your work Otou-san.”

With a pat at Riku head Sousuke walked toward the door, but before that he nodded toward the other. When the oldest Yaotome leave the room the other walked closer to Riku bed.

“Well, as what the old man said Riku. You’re grounded.” Said Gaku with a smug grin

Riku puffed his cheek when he see his brother smug grin. “Why did you feel happy with that? Stupid Gaku-nii.” Gaku brow twiched in iritation when he heard that. Damn Tenn influence! Look what happed to Riku now.

“No matter how much i agree that Gaku is stupid.” “Oi!” “I agree with him and the president Riku. You need to rest so that you can get back to work.”

“Urgh... Even Tenn-san...”

“Same with me. I think i will have a heart attack if you go to work while not fully recovered Riku-kun.” And Ryuu have to give final attack to Riku with that brotherly tone of his.

“Even Ryuu-san too... Fine! I will rest so that i can get back to work as fast as possible!”

The other smiled toward Riku who still pouting at his bed. Anesagi looked at the scene in front of her with fond smile, the smile that she only use for these children. Though she never use that smile in front all of them, she have an image as strict manager after all!

A sound of single clap snapped the other four from their conversation. Four head turn toward the pink haired manager, the manager then fold her hand in fron of her chest.

“Alright boys. Time to go work, and Riku-kun need more rest.”

The three member of TRIGGER looked at each other and nodded. Well they’are idol, they cann’t dissapoint their fans after all. All of them then exchange parting word with Riku before all four of them leave the room. But Anesagi stopped right at the door.

“Ah, you don’t have to worry about Ryuu schedule Riku-kun. I alredy get the schedule you create for him.” Said Anesagi with a wink. And with that she leave the room, leaving a sweat dropping Riku.

‘Fast.’ Think Riku.

He glance to the side and see a literature book at the top of the table. Thankfully his father not cruel enough to make him stay at the hospital without any entertainment. At the least he can read while at here.

-With Gaku-

The silver haired man is silent while leaning at the window car, thinking about something. Ryuu who sit beside Gaku noticed this.

“Gaku what’s wrong?”

“Ah. No it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, i’m. You worry too much Ryuu.” Say Gaku with a small smile.

“Someone need to worry.” Say Ryuu with a shrug and smile. After that Ryuu focussed back to the front. And Gaku return to his thinking again. His little brother might be hiding it, but Gaku saw it. Slight redness that painted Riku eyes yesterday, the evidence that Riku was crying.

“What are you hiding actually, Riku...” Muttered Gaku

Gaku sighed softly, then he glanced toward one of his bandmates, who, since earlier didn’t uttered any word. The center of TRIGGER, he trust his bandmates and will protect them, for that’s his duty as leader. But… he cann’t help to feel suspicious.

That Tenn know something about Riku’s past. Silver eyes narrowed

 ** _'Just who are you, Kujou Tenn...'_**  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake : Resistant

Anesagi and Ryuu are at the meeting room now, Anesagi lecturing Ryuu that he need to be more brave toward woman. It’s dangerous for his own image if he easily be pushed around by a woman. “Haaah… Really Ryuu, you need to be able say no to them, try to resist them.”

“I’m sorry Anesagi-san… I just cann’t get used talk to woman expect to my mother and you. Since i'm too used being around my brother…” Sulk Ryuu. Suddenly Anesagi smirk, Ryuu don’t know why but he get a really bad feeling… Anesagi then open one of the door that connected to the changing room, she get inside and try to pull something (or someone).

“Come on! You promise that you will do anything to help!” Say Anesagi

“B—b—but i never thought you will make me to do  _this_!” Shout a familiar voice. Ryuu tilt his head. That voice earlier… was that Riku? Ryuu then stand up from where he sit earlier and walk near Anesagi. At the same time Ryuu walking near to Anesagi, Anesagi manage to pull Riku out from the changing room.

Ryuu step immediately stop when he see Riku entire form. Long red hair… (Anesagi use hair extention), blushing red faces, a maid dress that fit his body at the right place, a skirt that reach his knee with knee length shock, plus eyes that glistened with tears pleading to him.

Ryuu brain immediately shutting down and frozen in places. Alright… he know that their younger manager is cute but… For be able to cross dress and manage to look good, it’s something else entiretly! Thankfully (or not?) Anesagi next word manage to snap him out.

“Since it will be hard to get help from real woman since they will get their hand at you. I ask for Riku help, and he said yes~” Say Anesagi with a  _really_  happy tone. Riku cover his face with both of his hand in mortified. If he know that he will end up cross dressing he won’t said yes with helping Ryuu when Anesagi ask him!

"At first i want to ask Tenn. But he was too busy, and so we have Riku here~"

He should already have a suspicion when Anesagi ask him with a strange glint at her eyes. Curse him and his kind heart. He even wearing a heels! And from where did Anesagi know his size, the costume really fit his body!

And with that Anesagi shove Riku toward Ryuu. Ryuu manage to catch Riku by holding him at the shoulder. Then both of them stare at Anesagi that already on the way out the room. She then wave to them

“Well then, try to resist Riku, ah i mean Riku _-chan_  charm for now Ryuu~” And with that she leave the room. Leaving both of them alone at the room. Ryuu blink then he look downward, he saw Riku who looking down while blushing… Ryuu feel that his own cheek heating up. Urgh… his manager really cute…

He hope that Gaku (and Tenn) won't coming here now, or else he will die. With his position now… 

Yes. Definitely. Dead.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think... i just made my self cry when i write Riku crying scene, even though it's not that sad ;_;
> 
> And the omake... yup something's wrong with my brain, i blame my best friend for thissssss ORZ
> 
> Well here's the new chapter. I pray that my next update won't be as long as this one... I hope ORZ


	14. 14th Song : Sudden Visit

“Momo-chan is here to visit the sick person!”

“Momo-kun, calm down. You will bother other patient.”

The black white haired man make an ‘oops’ expression and smile sheepishly, while his partner, a gray haired man just smiled in fondness for his partner behaviour. Reddish amber eyes widen and blinked in surprised, but his mouth curved into a bright grin seeing these two.

“Yuki-san! Momo-san! Long time no see!”

The two member of top idol group, Re:Vale smiled toward the red head. Momo immediately walked toward the bed, while Yuki close the door behind him. Without hesitation the black haired hug the red head, and it’s returned eagerly by Riku.

“Uwaa, i miss Riku-chan so much!” Said Momo with bright grin.

“I miss Momo-san too!”

“Ho? So you only miss Momo-kun? Riku-kun i feel hurt you know.” Yuki said with teasing tone. Hearing that from the other make Riku laugh, he really miss these two. After all he learn a lot from two of them!

“Of course not Yuki-san! There’s no way i only miss one of you!” Replied Riku to Yuki teasing. The gray haired man chuckled before he sit beside Momo at other chair. Dusk blue eyes looking at the red haired teen form and nod his head.

“It seems like you’re better now.”

“Yes i am! It’s not like i dislike two of you come to visit me, but... from where did both of you know i’m being hospitalized?”

“Fufufu, don’t underestimate Momo-chan information network!” Say the man with peace pose. Reddish amber eyes blinked, oh right. He almost forgot that this idol information network is something that sometimes need to be feared, since he know a lot of things. And until now Riku never know from where Momo information source is. (and he will never know)

“It has been a long time since we meet outside work! And when both Yuki and i finally have time to visit, you are being hospitalized. Momo-chan almost had a heart attack you know when i found out!” Momo looked at Riku with a slight glare and pout, Riku only sweat drop and laugh weakly

“Please not another lecture... I had enough from Otou-san and Gaku-nii.”

“Ho~ Yaotome papa did? So did you get punishment since you are doing something reckless?” Riku wondering should he answer Momo or not. He know what will the black haired man reaction when he heard his punishment, and he doesn’t want to tell. But he know Momo will know soon or later. In then end he only sigh.

“I’m being grounded for one week.” Cue to the red head answer, sound of muffle laugh can be hear from the black haired man. This is why Riku don’t want to tell him, Momo will definetly laugh!

“Momo-kun that’s rude you know.” Yuki might be saying sympathetic word, but Riku won’t be tricked. Not with the man smile twiching slightly. The red head glare toward the two slightly, then he just noticed that someone missing.

“Where’s Okazaki-san?”

“I’m here Riku-kun.” A black haired man with black frame glasses say that while closing the door behind him. The man then look at the red head and sigh “I told you already, you can call me ‘Rinto’ Riku-kun. We know each other for years now.”

The red head only rub his back head and smile shepishly “Sorry, old habit die hard Oka—i mean Rinto-san. Where had you been Rinto-san?”

“I parked the car. These two” Rinto pointed toward his two charge with a slight glare “... immediately went out of the car when we arrived, saying that they really want to see you.” Both of the said person only smiled innocently toward their manager. Rinto, used to their antic, only sigh and smile fondly. He then walk to the red head bed side.

“How are you Riku-kun? It surprised me when i got news that you’re being hospitalized.”

“I’m already fine now Rinto-san! And how about you?”

“I’m fine too. Just doing my best to reign these two, just what like normaly i do.”

“How could you Okarin! You hurt Momo-chan delicate heart with your sarcasm!” Momo then lean toward Yuki and hug his partner. “Yuki! Okarin is evil! Help me!” Whined the black haired idol. And his partner pat Momo head while saying ‘there, there.’

The manager looking at the two with dead panned expresion, he then turn to Riku with a gaze saying  ‘See, what i should keep up with? As normal as ever.’ Seeing all of this, the red head can’t help himself not to laugh. Hearing the bell like laugh make the other three give thumbs up to each other.

Gaku actually the one that told them about what happened to Riku. And like a good brother he is, he asked for Re:Vale to accompany Riku since they have time that morning. The two accepted that, since it’s not often Gaku ask for their help. (Gaku actually doesn’t want Riku to be influenced more by these two, Tenn already influenced the red head enough. But alas he doesn’t have any choice.)

After that four them spent the rest of the morning talking about what Riku miss this few days. That morning is one of the best that Riku can have, being accompany by this top idol and their manager. The red head feel special since both Momo and Yuki are a busy person. To think they decide to use their spare time to visit him, it make him really happy.

‘When you have a fun, time pass so fast’ That phrase is so right. It’s already noon, and it’s time for Re:Vale and their manager to leave. Since both of them have work at the evening. So they need to prepare from now.

“See you then Riku-chan!”

“See you Riku-kun. Let’s go eating out when we have free time.”

“Get well soon Riku-kun.” Then Rinto just notice something “Yuki-kun! Momo-kun! Your disguise!” And with last wave the three leave the room, leaving Riku alone. The red haired teen then sighed in fondness, he glad that Re:Vale come to visit him. Now... how will he spend the rest of the day? Maybe some reading can help his boredom.

He just begin reading for almost half an hour before the sound of knock can be hear. Riku tilt his head in confusion, who’s the one that visit him this time? There’s no way it’s his family or TRIGGER, since they won’t knock. Riku then opened his mouth and shouted ‘enter’ to give the person at the door to enter.

Reddish amber ruby blink in disbelieve, his smile even froze when he saw the person, no people, that coming inside his hospital room. (He feel really glad that his room is VIP one.) Seven people, six male and one female entered his room. The blond haired female is holding a bouquet of flower, while the dark green haired male holding a basket of fruit.

Wow, two group idol in one day. The red head even pinch himself to make sure it’s not a dream. It hurts. That mean it’s not a dream, IDOLiSH6 really come to visit him. The leader of I6 smiled shepishly toward him.

“We heard from Tsunashi that you already wake up, and we sorry we just have time to visit you now.”

“It’s fine Nikaido-san. To be honest, i never thought that all of you will visit me.”

“We want to show you our gratitude for your help at sound of the ship Yaotome-san.” Say the center of I6, Izumi Iori. But the red head immediately waved him down

“It’s fine, it’s fine. And it’s Riku, not Yaotome-san. There’re already three Yaotome at our industry. And if i’m with Gaku-nii it will only confuse us.”

“But—” The red head tilt his head and look directly at onyx eyes, reddish amber eyes pleaded toward him. Iori blush slightly, he then composed himself with a cough and in the end relented with Riku’s request. “Alright, Riku-san.”

Riku grinned when he hear that. Mitsuki stare at the red head in disbelieve, to think someone using his little brother weakness just like that. In the end Mitsuki chukled, Iori,  who understand why his brother laugh, can only blush while averting his gaze from his brother.

“Earlier you said ‘Gaku-nii’, Rikkun really are Gakkun little brother huh.” Mutter the youngest member of I7. When the red head hear that he look around and see that all of them waiting for his confirmation.

“Indeed, my full name is Yaotome Riku. I never intended to hide it, and i thought all of you already know that. Since Otoharu-san know me.” Riku rub his back head with sheepish smile.

“My father is?”

“Yes, we contacted each other for a few times about work. He often talk about all of you too.”

‘So that’s how he know about us!’

“Ano, if all of you don’t mind... can you guys tell me the aftermath of the sound of the ship? Otou-san, Gaku-nii, and the other refused to tell me anything.” Ask the red head with a pout. He doesn’t like being keep in the dark!

“We don’t mind Riku-san. After you collapse and being taken away by the ambulance. TRIGGER’s manager, Anesagi-san if i’m not wrong?” Riku nod his head in confirmation here. “She took care everything so nothing will be leak out, not about the sudden change of the performance and about why there’s ambulance coming there.” Explained the pale violet haired man.

Riku nod his head and sigh in relieve. “I’m glad nothing really bad happen after that.”

“Well, pushing aside about work. How do you do Riku? Tsunashi-san told us that you had a really high fever that day. How can you really be reckless with that condition?” Ask Mitsuki with disbelieve tone.

“I’m fine. Ryuu-san did?”

“Oh. Yes, he did. After all it make a lot people panic when you just collapse like that.” Replied Nagi with his broken Japanese.

“It seems i make a lot people worried. For Mitsuki-san question. It will be hell for PR (public relationship) department if TRIGGER didn’t perform at sound of the ship. But the main reason, it’s my duty.”

“Your duty?” Ask Tamaki with tilt head. The red head nod his head and opened his mouth to explain.

“I’m one of TRIGGER manager, to make sure they can perform at the stage is my duty. At that day, something happened that make our other manager hand being tied. So i have to make a move.” he glance at Tsumugi. Pink eyes make contact with reddish amber, and understanding dawned at Tsumugi’s eyes.

“I think Takanashi-san understand it the most. After all she too will do everthing to make sure all of you be able to stand at the stage right? That’s why i have to make sure TRIGGER manage to stand on the stage. I will do everthing i can to make sure of that, even if it kill me.” There’s so much determination at that voice, in even being paired with a sure smile. That determination make all of occupant of the room speechless.

“You’re so amazing Riku-san.” Mutter Tsumugi with an awe tone. The red head immediately blush when he hear that. He is being carried away by his own explanation, and it embarrassing.

“I think all of you is more amazing. I’m sorry to make a change of plan just like that. It must be hard to suddenly dance with three extra people.”

Mitsuki wave Riku down “You don’t have to apologize really. And we don’t really have a problem, TRIGGER adjusting with our movement so perfectly. Professional really something huh.”

Sougo nod his head “I actually still can’t believe my self that i stand alongside TRIGGER on the stage.”

“You even ask me to pinch you asking whether you’re dreaming or not.” Mutter Tamaki with deadpan tone.

Sougo blush slightly, he can’t help himself. Not with one of his idol standing with him on the stage. It’s like dream come true for him! The pale violet haired man then notice that the TRIGGER’s younger manager staring at him seriously. He gulp when he see the intense of that stare.

“Osaka-san.”

“Ye—yes?!”

“Fuan tokitai ni doa...”

“Wo aketa soko ni wa.” Automatically without realizing it Sougo continued what Riku said. The red head nod and continue on

“See jiman datte...”

And again Sougo continued with “iwareru you na sonzai de.”

“Sono me de madowasete...”

“Takamette yuku Acid love.” Continued Sougo.

Pale violet amethyst make contact with reddish amber ruby with intense stare. Suddenly both of them clasped each other hand, the two smiled toward each other with slightly teary eyes.

“Sougo-san!” “Riku-kun!”

And the two bonding with each other via their fan boying. The other look at them with disbelieve or dead panned look. It seems like Sougo just found his own match in the form of TRIGGER younger manager, Riku. The two then just remembered that they are not alone and immediately blushed.

“Wow Sou, it seems like you have a new match.”

“Urgh... Yamato-san, please don’t tease me...”

The other laugh with that, sadly I6 need to leave for they have other work to do. With that each of them bid good bye to the red head. Though before leaving Riku and Sougo exchange contact number. There’s no way they will pass this opportunity! Tsumugi is the last one to left. After bowing she close the door behind her.

Riku slowly breath out, he really glad to hear that nothing bad really happen. Then the red head wondering, who’s next that will come to visit him. Otoharu-san maybe? There’s no way that happen, after all that man is a busy person.

-oOo-

“Long time no see Riku-kun. How is your condition now?”

… He just jinxed himself isn’t he? Since right now sitting at the chair beside his bed is Takanashi Otoharu, complete with his smile and closed smiling eyes. The red head is wondering why the president of Takanashi Pro is here.

“I’m fine Otoharu-san. I will be discharged tomorrow.”

Otoharu nod his head “I see, i see. That’s good then.”

“Mmm, Otoharu-san? It’s not like i’m not glad you’re visiting me. But, is there some reason why you’re here?”

Otoharu tilt his head when he hear Riku’s question “I’m genuely want to visit you.” The red head sigh in relieve, but his relieved feeling vanished in instant when Otoharu continued on with serious face. “But sadly there’s another thing that i need to inform you.”

Staring at Otoharu serious face, Riku know that something happen. He then nod his head. After that the man told him that TRIGGER composer, Akihito Hyuga, just break in and try to steal I6 song at Takanashi pro. The red head sigh and leaning against the headboard.

“Sorry to inform you about this when you just recovered, Riku-kun.” Mutter the president with guilty tone. Riku shake his head and smile toward the man.

“No, it’s my request after all. For you to not tell Otou-san about this and only inform me, i’m thanking you for respecting my request Otoharu-san.”

“So this is what you hide from me?” The red head jump in surprise and turn around, standing leading against the door is Sousuke. With hands folded in front of his chest and closed eyes. Riku immediately turn toward Otoharu with betrayed face, but the man only smile apologically to him.

“Sorry Riku-kun. But Yaotome confront me when we meet outside earlier.”

So that’s why Otoharu sit near the window! That way the door will be at the opposite side and out of his point of view! And he can’t see any reflection because the window glass covered by the curtain. The red haired teen tensed when he hear a sound of someone sitting at the chair behind him. With a slow movement he turn around and see that his father already sitting at the chair, piercing silver eyes staring at him, daring him to lie.

“You better talk now, young man.”

He’s so screwed, it seem’s like his grounded time will be extended. With a gulp and weak smile Riku explain everything that happen when the man being hospitalized. Unknown to the people inside the room, there’s someone else that listening in. But that person leave when Riku finished his story.

While inside the room the atmosphere become tense and nothing can be heard. Riku keep glancing at his adopted father fearfully. When Sousuke make a movement, Riku already closed his eyes. Readying himself for being scolded, but to his surprised. Someone pat his head gently, Riku look up and see Sousuke is patting him.

“You did a good job Riku. Sorry for making you made so many hard decision.” Reddish amber eyes teared up when he hear that, but he hold it and bow his head. Sousuke smile slightly but then he frowned

“Though it’s more better if you just tell me. Am i that unreliable to you Riku?”

“NO!” Riku immediately react when he hear Sousuke say that. “No. It just... you just recovered! I... just don’t want to burden you....”

Sousuke sigh “It’s too early for you to worry about me, you stupid son. You underestimate your father too much.” The older Yaotome smirk toward his son, Riku see that and he laugh. Seeing his son begin to laugh make Sousuke smile slightly.

This scene is disturbed, by a muffle chuckle. The two Yaotome look at the side and see Otoharu covering his own mouth, trying to hide his chuckle. Sousuke then just remembered there’s someone else there, and immediately his cheek tinted with blush.

“Takanashi, you better didn’t say anything.”

“Yes, yes. Yaotome.”

Sousuke sigh again, how many times he already sigh today?! His stress level will go up if there’s so many problem like this. “Well, Hyuga doing it by himself. But still, it seems like Yamazaki comment push him to take an action.”

“And we can’t really let him be Otou-san.” Mutter Riku

“To be honest it surprise me that Yamazaki doing this. I will investigate more about this matter. So Riku, next time you have any problem, you better told me or Gaku. Is that clear?” Sousuke narrowed his eyes

“Yes.” Riku nod his head

“Well it’s time for Takanashi and me to leave. Get some rest Riku. Tomorrow you will get discharged, i will fetch you.”

“Alright, i will. Please be careful, Otou-san, Otoharu-san.”

The two man nod their head and then leave the room. Riku sigh in tiredness, finally their talk finished. He just hope that nothing bad will happen after this... Wait, he just jinxed himself again isn’t he? In the end the red head only shrug and go to sleep, for his mind is really tired after today.

-A few days later-

Many people are walking at the road way, there’s so many store at that path. One of it is a cafe. Amongst the consumer there, sit two people, one male and one female. The female one have blond hair and pink eyes wearing a working suit. While the male one have silver eyes and hair wearing a casual clothes complete with sunglasses to hide his identity.

The atmosfer of the cafe is very comforting, it’s a good place to have a chat with a friend. Though not for those two, the female one is tense and trying to avoid the male one stare. While the man staring at the female with serious gaze, the male open his mouth

“Tell me the truth Tsumugi. Is it realy the truth that Natsu Shiyoze is IDOLiSH6 song that being stolen?”

“That...!”

“Tell me the truth.”

Tsumugi is silent. Gaku feel bad for this, but he want the truth. Since his father and little brother won’t tell the truth. Then he will found the truth by himself. He doesn’t like it when he is being lied to and know nothing.

In the end with heavy heart Tsumugi nod her head. Gaku widened his eyes and then bit his lip. He then stand up from his chair.

“Thank you, for telling me the truth. And i’m sorry, for the song...”

“Ah wait! It’s not TRIGGER’s fault at all!”

Silver eyes blink when he hear that, then he smile softly toward Tsumugi “You’re a kind person. You and your boys.” And with that Gaku leave the table, but before leaving he pay for his and Tsumugi drink. There’s no way he allow for a girl to pay for him.

Tsumugi clenched her hand right in front of her chest, feeling guilty. She shouldn’t tell the leader of TRIGGER about the song. But lying will only hurt the man more. For Gaku already told her that he listened to both of their father conversation. He only want her to confirm it. And the man’s eyes, it begging her to tell him the truth.

The blond haired girl then sigh softly and stand from her seat to return to the agency. She hope that nothing bad will happen to TRIGGER. Meanwhile the silver haired man is rushing toward somewhere. With a thought keep on repeating in his mind.

‘Why... why...!’

Finaly arrived at his destination the man immediately open the door and go inside. Thankfully the door is auto locked since the man doesn’t bother to lock it. He then walk into the living room. And there is the teen he searching, blinking innocently toward him.

“Gaku-nii? Aren’t you went out earlier?”

“Riku.” The red head body tensed when he hear the tone Gaku used to call his name. Riku then put the remote for TV down and staring at his brother tremblng form, it’s like the older Yaotome holding back something. Riku thought is interjected by his brother word.

“Why.”

“Eh?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that the song is stolen from I6?! Answer me Riku?!” Reddish amber eyes widened when he see the hurt and betrayal painted at his brother silver eyes.

And another storm come knocking at their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger~ XD
> 
> Revale senpai appeared again alongside their manager as well wwwww.  
> I hope you guys like how Riku and Sougo bond with each other, i always though this two will bond easily since both is fans of TRIGGER.  
> Problem after problem. Sorry Riku, but i need you to suffer for a while //slapped


	15. 15th song : Confrontation

When he go to the hospital that day, he never thought that he will found out about what Riku hide. It started when he see Sousuke walk toward Riku’s room, he almost called out his father when suddenly Sousuke stopped walking. Then he see not far from where his father standing is a man, around the same age as Sousuke. He doesn’t know why, but he decide to hide behind a wall while peeking toward the two. Thankfully he can hear the two conversation from where he hide.

“It has been a long time, Yaotome.”

“ … Indeed it has been a long time, Takanashi.”

Silver eyes blinked in surprise when he hear that name. Isn’t Takanashi is the name of I6 manager? It seems like this person is Tsumugi father and Takanashi Production president. And it seems like the two know each other. He then peek toward the two again, even though he is not there but he can feel … the awkward and slight tense air between the two. Thankfully the silence is being cutted, when Sousuke open his mouth.

“Takanashi.”

“Yes?”

“How … how is her last moment? How is Musubi last moment? Was she … happy?

Otoharu mouth gapped slightly then his mouth curve into a gentle yet sad smile. “Yes, she was. Because she lived a full live and gave me a treasure named ‘Tsumugi’.”

“I see … I’m glad then … “ Mutter Sousuke with a slight smile

“Yaotome you …”

“I already moved on Takanashi. The accident 5 years ago made me think about many things in my lives. Many of what i did is unhonorable, i did many thing that i regret, but i can’t change the past ... I know from beginning that Musubi love you, no matter how rich i am, the one that person love is you. So i decide to change for the present and moved on.”

“I see. That’s good then.”

Gaku smile slightly when hear all of this, he is really glad that Sousuke begin to change. And now he know that why his father and mother marriage didn’t last long. It’s like what his mother said, his father love another women. But it seems like his father already moved on.

“Well putting our past aside …” Sousuke stared at Otoharu seriously “Why you are here? It’s not only to visit Riku right. Someone as busy as you won’t be here without other reason.”

And that, gained Gaku’s attention.

“Well i want to visit Riku-kun.” Sousuke narrowed his eyes slightly when he hear Otoharu answer. Seeing Sousuke suspicious stare the blond haired man sighed and smiled sadly toward Sousuke.

“Sorry Yaotome, but i already promised Riku-kun i won’t tell.”

Sousuke sigh and ruffled his own hair “Really that child, what did he hide …” He then glance at Otoharu again and pondering about something. “Takanashi, can i ask you to divert Riku attention from the door?”

Otoharu then understand what Sousuke try to do and chuckled “How sly Yaotome.” Hearing that Sousuke glare slightly at Otoharu. But the man only shrug off the glare and walk toward where Riku’s room is. Gaku want to follow them inside but his movement stopped at the door.

He’s at the door when he heard it, the truth behind ‘Natsu Shiyoze’ song. Silver eyes widen in disbelieve when he heard Riku say it from his own mouth. After Riku finished, he stopped listening and immediately get away from there. He run away from the hospital, with unknown destination he keep on running. Until he arrive at deserted park. When he see a bench, he walk there and sit on it. And he begin to think, why, why Riku choose to hide it from him? Why didn’t his brother tell him anything?!

Gaku keep on thinking about what he heard at the hospital earlier. He only heard from Riku mouth. He need to confirmed it with someone from Takanashi Production. A certain blond haired girl popped out at Gaku’s mind. He then checked his schedule that Anesagi gave him, it seems he will have a day off in a few days from now. He nod to himself and begin to walk away from there. He need answer and confirmation, and he will definitely get that.

Few days later, Gaku is preparing himself to go out. Wearing his casual clothes and take one of the sunglassed he exited his room and descent to the first floor. When he is at the entranceway, putting on his shoes he hear someone call him.

“Gaku-nii, are you going out?”

Gaku look over his shoulder and he see that Riku is there wearing casual clothes. He opened his mouth to ask why Riku’s here even though Ryuu have work today. Then he remember that Riku is still grounded. He turn his back toward Riku and continued putting on his shoes.

“Yes, i am.” Answered Gaku while standing up after he finished putting on his shoes. He then move toward the door, when his hand reached the door handle he hear Riku talk again.

“I see. Be careful then Gaku-nii, i hope you enjoy your day off.” Say Riku with bright smile. Gaku’s movement stilled, then he turn his body slightly and look at Riku with searching look. The red head only tilt his head in confusion seeing his older brother stare.

“Hey Riku.”

“Yes?”

“Is there something you need to tell me?”

Riku eyes instantly widened but he instantly hide it with a smile, though it’s weak “No, nothing to tell you Gaku-nii.” Gaku stared at his little brother smile. They might be not connected by blood, but both him and Riku share something. They can’t lie, if they lie it can easily be seen at their face.

Gaku then put his hand at Riku’s head and ruffled his little brother hair. Reddish amber blink in confusion, then Riku see it. Gaku’s smile. It different from his older brother usual smile, this smile … is so sad and filled with pain

“Is that so.”

“Gaku-nii?”

“Nothing, i will be off then.”

The red head only nod in answer and with that Gaku leave Riku alone at home. The red head clenched his hand and droop his head slightly.

“Something to tell … huh …” Mutter the red head. He then shake his head and walk toward the living room. Since he’s still grounded he decided to watch something, but somehow the foreboding feeling the he got since this morning still there … it even feel stronger now.

Meanwhile Gaku is on the taxi now, heading toward Takanashi Pro. Inside the taxi he’s thinking about why Riku doesn’t tell him anything at all. With problem at this scale, it’s already considered as huge. And his thinking beginning to spiraling down from there. Is he that unreliable to Riku? Is he not a good big brother? He then snapped from his thinking when the taxi driver tell him that they already arrived.

Thanking the taxi driver and give the money to the driver, Gaku then go to the inside and knock the door. He hear a girl voice answer and not long the door is opened. Tsumugi is the one that open the door. The girl then blink owlishly and tilt her head.

“Ah, you are soba deliveryman right? But we didn’t order soba though…”

“I’m not soba deliveryman!” Gaku eyebrow twiched slightly behind the sunglasses, he can’t really fault the girl since he came here before as Soba deliveryman, both his old man and Riku will kill him if they know he didn’t wear any disguise when helping his grandfather. But well, it already happen. The girl then blinked again and pointed at him with disbelieve.

“Th—then you are?!”

Gaku sigh slightly then he ask “Do you have a minute? It won’t take long.” And without waiting for Tsumugi answer the silver hear grab Tsumugi hand and drag the girl, though he do it gently.

“H—huh? What?!” is Tsumugi only respond.

A few minutes later the two can be seen at a café, seating at the provided place and ordered some warm drink for the cold auntumn wind begin to come. Tsumugi glance at the man in front of her with disbelieve, she still can’t believe herself that Yaotome Gaku come to Tsunashi Production in flesh. The silver head then opened his mouth and begin to talk

“I’m sorry for dragging you here.”

“Ah it’s fine really. Um, you really are Yaotome Gaku-san right?” Ask Tsumugi with soft voice.

Gaku chuckle slightly and then smirked toward Tsumugi “No one else is this handsome, are they?” Tsumugi laugh weakly and she can’t really deny that statement, after all the man before her IS voted as the most desirable man. The silver haired man looked at the girl for a while before he decide his next move.

“I want to thank you and IDOLiSH6. About the Sound of the Ship.”

“Ah! You don’t have to thank us! Really!”

“We, TRIGGER, really glad that you guys helped us. Thanks to all of you filling for us at the beginning. Please at least accept my thanks.”

“… Alright then, Yaotome-san.” Answer Tsumugi with a smile, Gaku smiled back

“You can call me Gaku you know. Yaotome is my old man.”

“E—eh! But…!”

Gaku only stare without saying anything, feeling flustered and confused at the same time, Tsumugi relented.

“Ga—Gaku-san then…”

“Good. Ah right, at Sound of the Ship, I6 is amazing. All of them sang the song so perfectly.”

“Yes, they always loved the song. Before we went to Okinawa, they had the choreography per—Ah.” Bingo, that’s what Gaku waiting. For the manager to slip.

“Tsumugi. Natsu Shiyoze is I6 song wasn’t it?” Tsumugi pink eyes widened and she clenched her fist on her lap.

“Th—that…”

“I manage to hear our father and Riku conversation about that song Tsumugi. I only need your confirmation.” Hearing that the girl is silent and Gaku continued his question “Tell me the truth Tsumugi. Is it realy the truth that Natsu Shiyoze is IDOLiSH6 song that being stolen?”

-Time Skip-

“Why didn’t you tell me that the song is stolen from I6?! Answer me Riku?!” The red head fliched when he hear Gaku’s shout, Riku then stand up from where he seat earlier. He look at Gaku with face that becoming more pale with each second, and he droop his head down. The silver head then stread toward the red head and grab his little brother shoulder.

“Answer me Riku?!” Riku is frigtened, confused, how will he answer Gaku’s question? In the end the red head looked to the side like trying to avoid his older brother. Gaku, seeing Riku avoidance, feel hurt. Is he really that unreliable to Riku since he didn’t even tell Gaku anything?

“So you won’t answer me huh …” Gaku drop his hand off from Riku’s shoulder, then he walk toward the stair in silence. But Riku immediately turn around and called Gaku, the older Yaotome step stopped right before he ascend. But he doesn’t answer Riku’s calling.

“I—I’m sorry Gaku-nii. It just … it just i don’t want to hurt you …”

Gaku is silent for a while before he reply with “You hurt me more by hiding it.”

“I’m really am sorry Gaku-nii … I understand your feeling but—” Riku immediately interjected by Gaku harsh word

“Understand my feeling you said?!” Shouted Gaku. The red head flinched again when he hear that, but before he can said anything his older brother continued his talk. “You who can’t stand on the stage … what did you know about my feeling?!”

Hurt… something twisted paintfully at Riku’s chest. The words that Gaku just uttered really struck Riku directly. Reminding him of the hurtful reality that he can’t stand on the stage, that he can’t achieve his dream no matter how hard he wished for it. The silver head then just realized what he just said at his outburst. Then he see at Riku’s reddish amber eyes the hurt, the pain. Gaku eyes widen then he cover his face with one hand.

“Riku … I—i ... urgh ... sorry, please leave me alone for a few days.” With that Gaku walk toward his room. Leaving Riku who is standing silently at the living room with face covered with his bangs. A drop of tears fall from reddish amber eyes, wetting the red head cheek.

“Can’t stand on the stage … huh …”

-oOo-

Something happen, Tenn really sure of it. Few days have pass since the red head finally returned to work, but Riku smile ... it feel hollow not as bright as usual. And the interaction between Gaku and Riku feel so awkward and forced, the two only interact when the red head give all of them the schedule from Anesagi.

Once, Tenn saw the two met at the hall accidentaly, they shocked to see each other. The silver head face scrunched up in pain and immedately avert his face from seeing Riku. And the man leave as fast as possible from there. Whereas Riku ... the teen can only droop his head down with trembling shoulder. Tenn saw that Riku trying his best to hold back his tears. When Tenn called out toward the red head, Riku immedately wipe his eyes and smiled to him. Though Tenn know how forced that smile was. Just remembering it make Tenn want to twist his leader neck.

“Um, Tenn?”

Tenn perked up when he hear his name, and he see that Ryuu is standing not far from where he sit. The pale head tilt his head, asking ‘what is it?’. Ryuu only pointed toward his hand with weak smile. Tenn blink and looked down toward his hand. Ah, so that’s why his hand feel wet. It seems like in his repressed anger without realizing it he crunched the plastic glass he hold earlier. The teen then sigh and put the crumpled glass on the table, after that he wipe the water with his handkerchief.

On the other hand Ryuu is walking toward the sofa on Tenn’s opposite side and sit there. The man sigh in tiredness, since he just finished with his work but it seems there something more. The TRIGGER center look at Ryuu and tilt his head like asking ‘What’s wrong’. Ryuu sigh again and opened his mouth to answer Tenn unvoiced question.

“The air was too tense ... it made me more tired ... Just what happened between Riku-kun and Gaku? This is the first time i saw them like this ...”

“I don’t know, but if this keep up it will affect their work.”

Ryuu nod his head in agreement “Riku-kun becoming more clumsy these few days, like his mind is not here. I often saw him lost in his thought.”

Tenn sigh when he hear it, that’s bad. Not only it will affect Gaku and Riku work. Riku condition will worsened if the red head stressed. And with winter slowly coming, his sickness will relapsed. Even he noticed that Gaku is not focussed enough at work. Then suddenly the sound of door opening snap Tenn out from his thinking, he look up and seeing that it’s Gaku who entered the room.

The TRIGGER leader walk toward one seat sofa and immediately drapped himself at the sofa. It’s telling how tired the man is, since the silver head doesn’t say anything at all. Gaku then notice that the room is so silent, he peek from behind his hand and see both Tenn and Ryuu are looking at him. He then sit straight and look back to the two, with brow rise up he ask.

“What?”

“You just finished with your work Gaku?” Ask Ryuu

“Yeah, something happen and i need to re-take some photos again.”

The room is silent again, until Ryuu decide to just ask the question that bugging him “Gaku, did you and Riku-kun have a fight?”

Silver eyes blink owlishly in surprise and smile weakly “It seem both Riku and me can’t really hide our discomfort huh ...”

“Both you and Riku-kun didn’t focussed at all when working. And Riku-kun looked down since he returned to work.” Reply the oldest member of TRIGGER

The silver head silent for a while, until he sigh and decide to tell all of them. The truth about ‘Natsu Shiyoze’ song. After finished the story Gaku stare toward his bandmate. Ryuu eyes widen in horror when he hear that the song was stolen from I6. While Tenn ... only put on blank face. This suprise Gaku, then he remember. When they receive the song, the teen said many strange thing.

_“This song tone is too different from our usual song.”_

_“Are you happy with this song?”_

Everything then clicked at Gaku’s brain. He stare at Tenn with widen eyes. The pale haired teen only stare to the side and mutter.

“So you finally found out huh...” And that nailed it. Even Ryuu looking at the teen with surprise expression. Gaku immediately stand up with anger painted his face, Ryuu stand up too. But the brown haired man hold Gaku back from Tenn.

“Why didn’t you tell us?! Where’s you professionalism?!” Shout Gaku.

“Gaku calm down!” Say Ryuu while trying his best to hold Gaku back

“But Ryuu—!” Gaku next shout immediately cutted by Tenn calm yet piercing word.

“Because you two look so happy.” And that stopped the other two movement, the two older man staring at the youngest in shook. Tenn continued on his words “You two looked so happy when we received the song, i ... i just can’t ... We’re suppose to be only business partner, yet i ...”

The other two stare at Tenn who have troublesome look painted at his face. Hearing Tenn confession make the other look at each other and smile. Ryuu then sit beside Tenn while rubbing the Tenn back, while Gaku stand behind the sofa and pat Tenn’s head.

“What’s this, so you care after all.”

“... Shut up you old man.” Grumble Tenn. Gaku only laugh hearing Tenn remark, while Ryuu smile toward the two. Then the brown head looked at the silver head in realization.

“Gaku, you are angry at Riku-kun not because of the song are you? But more to he didn’t tell you anything. You angry because Riku-kun choose to hold this by himself instead of telling you, right?”

The silver head movement stilled, he then rub his back head “I almost forgot you’re an older brother too Ryuu.” Gaku then plopped down beside Tenn other side and stare toward the ceiling.

“You’re right Ryuu. It made me angry because it’s like Riku doesn’t trust me at all. Hiding all of this just like that. He promised he will tell me if there’s something really bad happen. His fever from few days ago ... the doctor told me and my old man that it was from stress. His sickness relapse many times as well, he might be able to hide it from us but not from doctor. That’s why i very angry, not only he forgot about his health, he break his own promise.”

Silves eyes closed in hurt. Both Ryuu and Tenn understand why Gaku angry, their leader is straight forward person after all. He doesn’t like lie and hate it when someone break promise.

“You have the right to be angry Gaku, but ... i think you two avoiding each other will only hurt you two. Why don’t you and Riku reconcile with each other?” Say Ryuu with soft tone and small smile.

“Ryuu’s right. Your two fight make the air becoming tense. You better talk with Riku and explain, i think instead of angry toward you, Riku is more angry toward himself.” Add Tenn.

“You’re right, thank you Ryuu, Tenn.” Then Gaku suddenly remember about the last words he said to Riku a few days ago, and his face immediately becoming pale. Seeing their leader face drastic change, making the two look at each other in confusion. Gaku then covered his face with one of his hand.

“I think Riku is angry with me.” Hearing that make Tenn narrow his eyes while Ryuu tilt his head. Gaku then continued with “I might be ... said something that offended Riku in my outburst.”

“Gaku. Explain.” Demand Tenn with cold tone. Gaku gulp when he hear Tenn’s tone, the teen is younger than him but he manage to make Gaku feel scared sometimes! Gaku then tell the two about his and Riku confrontation a few days ago. When finished the two look at Gaku in disbelieve.

“Gaku that’s ...” Begin Ryuu

“That’s so stupid.” Interjected Tenn “You said something like that to someone who want to be an idol but can’t because of his legs condition. Are you lost your brain or something?”

Ouch, Gaku can feel many arrow stab him in his heart. But Gaku can’t even disagree with Tenn, since what the teen say is true. Riku’s incapability to stand on the stage is still sore topic for the red head.  And what Gaku said a few days ago was like rubbing the salt to the wound.

“Well the more reason for you and Riku-kun to talk now right?”

Tenn sigh “He was here around one hour ago, he said he want to go home since there’s no more work for Ryuu.”

“Ah, he said that to me as well. I was held back by Anesagi-san for a while so i told Riku-kun to go first.”

“I will call him then.” Gaku then dialed Riku’s phone number, vibrating sound then can be hear at that room. Three head snapped toward small table at one corner. Tenn stand up and walk toward the table, there on the table is Riku’s phone.

He take the phone and hold it up so that it can be seen by the other. Seeing Riku’s phone being leave behind rise an alarm at Gaku’s head. The silver head then try to calling his home number, praying that Riku already went home and only forget his phone. Sadly his pray is being unhear, no one answer it. Now Gaku really panicked, he immediately stand up and run toward outside.

“Gaku! Where are you going?!” Ask Ryuu in surprise

“Searching for Riku!”

“Wait, i will help!” And with that Ryuu run behind Gaku. Leaving Tenn there.

Outside, Tenn looked calm. But inside, his mind is in turmoil, thinking where Riku possibility is. Gaku already panicked, so he need to be calm. He then trying to analyze where Riku will go to if the red head felt upset. A place image popped out in his mind, then he remember Riku once said to him that the red head usually went there whenever he feel down. Tenn rise from his seat and walk toward outside. Many staff greet him, but he only reply it with a nod. His mind is only focussed with one thing.

He has twin brother to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.8k word... i can't believe that i manage to type this chapter in two days OAO  
> Both Gaku and Riku make mistake, so sibling quarrel (even though Riku is adopted) lol  
> Thankfully Ryuu and Tenn are there to help them wwwww  
> Riku only appeared for a while, since i need to do this chapter more focussed at Gaku.  
> So... what you guys think?  
> See you guys at next chapter, hopefully ORZ


	16. 16th Song : Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any wrong grammar and typo ><

The air is slightly cold, it’s autumn night after all. A certain teen is lost in his thought with blank expression while leaning against the railing in front of him and looking at the man-made lake in front of him. A wind breeze pass him, the teen eyes is closing, enjoying the night wind. Cold the wind might be but the teen relishing it, feeling how the wind ruffle his bangs slightly and caressing his cheeks with it cold touch.

Reddish amber eyes opened, when he looked at the water reflection he notice that he no longer alone. He raise his head and turn his head, a teen with pale hair is standing there. Looking at him with soft expression and a gentle smile, there’s a tint of worry at that blush pink eyes. The pale haired teen open his mouth.

“There you are, Riku.”

“... Tenn-san ...”

Tenn walk closer toward Riku, the TRIGGER center notice that the lack of jacket from the red haired teen clothes. Still clad with shirt and trouser from work, that mean Riku already here for hours. Since it’s already night now. Riku noticed Tenn’s worry and annoyed expression, he blink and look down, just noticing that his outfit is not fit for the cold weather.

Suddenly Riku feel a warm jacket drapped around his body, reddish amber blink in surprised when he smell a familiar scent. This is Tenn’s jacket, the jacket that the other teen just used. He stare at the other teen who stand beside him. To think his idol letting Riku using his jacket like this ... Riku inner fanboy come out, making him blush brightly.

“T—thank you, Tenn-san.” Say Riku in embarrassement, stammering slightly

The pale head hear Riku’s slight stammer then glance at Riku, he notice Riku red face and how the red head trying to bury himself at Tenn’s jacket to hide his embarrassement. Looking at his twin brother antic making Tenn chuckle, it’s so cute, he glad that he follow his brotherly instinct and bring his jacket. Even though the red head memory of him as brother is zero, the red head behaviour still the same as how it was before he lost his memory. There are some change, but for Tenn, Riku still the same as ever. His innocent and kind younger twin brother. Riku, hearing Tenn’s chuckle, becoming more red if that’s possible.

“How cute.” Tenn chuckle out

“Tenn-san ... don’t tease me.” Whine Riku

But Tenn keep on chuckling, in the end Riku just pout. Not long, Tenn manage to stop chuckling. He then glance at Riku again, he noticed that the red head is there but his mind is not there. The teen decide to snap Riku out from his thinking.

“Riku ... still thinking about Gaku’s words? You know that Gaku didn’t mean it right?”

Riku answer that with a sigh then he opened his mouth “I know Gaku-nii didn’t mean it. I know him for 5 years after all. And i already forgive him for his outburst. I’m fine really. I’m already accepted that ... i’m crippled.”

Reddish amber eyes fluttering close again and the wind breeze passed them. Suddenly Riku eyes opened in surprised when he feel both of his cheeks being touched by something warm and soft, his head gently being turn around. Reddish amber looking straight to blush pink one when its opened. The red head almost jumped back in surprised but Tenn’s gentle yet firm hold at his cheeks foiled it.

“Te—Tenn-san?!” When Tenn thinks that Riku won’t turn his head or avert his gaze, Tenn put down his hand

“Don’t lie Riku. Both Gaku and you can’t lie even to save your life. Forgiving you might be, you’re not fine. It still hurt isn’t it? For being reminded of the dream you can’t attain.”

The red head eyes widen in surprise and he immediately bow his head slightly. Thought Tenn can see before Riku bow his head, that the red head face scrunch up in pain and hurt. Then Riku leaned to the front, resting his head at Tenn’s shoulder

“Really ... how can you understand me so much ...” Mutter Riku, slightly being muffled by Tenn’s shoulder, the other teen can still hear him though. Tenn doesn’t answer that question, choosing to stay silent. Blush pink eyes seeing that the red head form slowly trembling. Gently the pale haired teen encircle his arm around his twin’s shoulder, hugging the distraught teen with gentle touch.

The dam at Riku eyes break, tears begin to flow down from his eyes, soft wail of sob can be hear from the teen. Tenn feel that his shoulder dampen, but he doesn’t mind it, still hugging Riku gently. The red head clutching Tenn’s back clothes tightly like a lifeline. Tenn can hear what the red head mumbling near his ear.

_“Why i’m the one that got into accident?”_

_“My lungs not enough, then my legs as well. Why?_ _”_

_“Why me?”_

The TRIGGER center keep his silence while softly rub his twin brother back and head. There’s so many question asked by the red head while crying, but Tenn can’t answer that. He questioned it too, why must his brother the one that experience all of this. While Riku, he let himself to be engulfed by this person hug. So gentle and caring, so warm and kind, somehow ... Riku really feel nostalgic for being hugged by this person.

Time passed until Riku’s sobbing reduced to slight hiccups. The red head withdrawn himself from Tenn’s embrace while rubbing his eyes to clear the remaining tears. Though Tenn could see it from the red head form. There’s twinge of relieve at the red head face.

“I’m sorry Tenn-san ... To trouble you with my problem again.”

Tenn ruffle Riku’s hair “You silly child, for what are you apologizing for.” Riku close his eyes, enjoying how Tenn’s hand gently ruffling his hair. He somehow feel honored to be the one receiving this kind of concern from the TRIGGER center. Tenn put down his hand and look straight to Riku’s reddish amber eyes.

“Riku, there’s something i need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“You said that you’re crippled …” Riku body tensed, but Tenn ignore it and keep on talking “But, for me, for us TRIGGER, you're a bright star Riku. Small star you might be ... Cripple star you might be ... But for all of us, for 3 of us. You're a bright star at your own right. Please don’t forget about that.”

Reddish amber widened immediately, mouth opened in surprise. Riku can feel another tears already on the edge of falling down. But he immediately wipe it, he should not crying. What he should do is …

“... Thank you ... Thank you very much, Tenn-san.” Riku thanking Tenn with a bright smile and thankful expression, seeing this making Tenn feel really relieved and without realizing it his expression change into a fond one, gentle smile painted Tenn face. Reddish amber eyes blinked in surprised seeing Tenn expression, then suddenly something flashed in Riku mind.

_A red haired child laying down on the bed, his eyes looking at the window, longing to play outside. But he can’t, because he need to rest since his sickness just relapsed yesterday. Then the child attention was snapped to the side when he hear a voice singing. Reddish amber eyes widened and bright smile slowly carved into the child face. When the song finished the other child, whose upper face he can’t see, smile fondly to the red head. The red haired child opened his mouth._

_“Thank you—”_

“Riku?”

The red head snapped out from his sudden daydream, his head throbbing slightly but he doesn’t want to worry Tenn. Since the pale haired teen already staring at him with worry. Well he just suddenly went silent earlier, of course Tenn will worry. Riku shake off his throbbing head and smile toward Tenn to settle the pale haired worry.

“Sorry about that. I’m fine, just thinking about something.” Tenn raise an eyebrow, but in the end accept the answer and turn his head to look at zero area not far from their position. While Tenn staring off at the area, Riku is looking at Tenn. To be honest Riku doesn’t know why, but Tenn presence always manage to calm him. Sometimes ... sometimes the red head feel that he know who Tenn is, that both him and Tenn know each other before he lost his memory. The other teen notice that Riku is staring at him and decide to ask.

“What is it Riku?”

“Tenn-san ... have ... have we met before? Did we know each other before i lost my memory?”

‘Ba-dump’ Tenn heart beat goes up when hear that question, and he feel something twist in his stomatch. Only his experience in acting that allowing him not to show his surprised. No, no, no! Does Riku memory return now? No, he can’t! If Riku memory returned then he will remember everything! That Tenn is his twin brother, that Tenn ... left him behind. There’s a thing that Tenn afraid of if Riku remember who he was ... Tenn is afraid that Riku will hate him, if his brother tell him that, Tenn doesn’t know will he recover or not. Tenn slowly inhale with staggering breath, he force himself to smile before he answer Riku question.

“No, i don’t think we have met before.”

“I see.” Say Riku with crestfallen expression.

Well Tenn is not really lying, after all ‘Kujou Tenn’ and ‘Yaotome Riku’ really never meet before the red head assigned as Ryuu’s manager. The two then descent into an awkward silence that, fortunately, being distrubed when someone calling out Riku’s name

“Riku!!”

Two head snap toward the stair beside them, at the top of the stair stand Gaku with panting breath. The man silver hair is messy, his clothes is rumpled in few place, like he just finished running. Well he did, running around looking for Riku. Reddish amber eyes blinked in surprised.

“Ga—Gaku-nii?!”

Gaku then immediately descent the stair, when he is in front of Riku he grab the red head shoulder then looking at the red head from the toe to the head. Then before Riku can ask what’s wrong, Gaku beat him to it.

“You’re alright right?! Not hurt or anything?! Wait you eyes …  were you crying Riku?!”

“Ca—calm down Gaku-nii! I’m alright! Really! Why are you here?”

“I’m searching for you! Because you left your phone behind and didn’t tell anyone where you went!!”

“Eh, left my phone behind?” Riku tilt his head in confusion. The red head then rummaging around his pocket. Eyes blink owlishly, it seems he really forgot to take his phone. Not leave it behind on purpose.

“You’re right, i rea—” But Riku word is cutted, he suddenly being engulfed by a hug. But this time Gaku is the one that hug him. His older brother hug him tightly, like afraid that Riku will dissapeared if he doesn’t hold him tight.

“Thank god that you’re alright.”

Riku eyes widen when he hear it, then he hug Gaku back. “I’m sorry Gaku-nii.”

“Idiot. It’s not you who should be apologizing … I’m sorry Riku, will you forgive me?”

“I already did.” And with that Riku burrying his face at Gaku’s chest.

While the two reconcile, Tenn, who is unintetionally being ignored by the two, staring at the two with exhausted yet fond look. Then Ryuu, who is behind Gaku earlier, joined him by standing at his side. The brown haired man looked at the two in glad expression. After that he stare at Tenn with grateful expression.

“Thank you Tenn for telling us where Riku-kun is.” Say Ryuu while holding up his phone. At Ryuu’s phone screen is displayed a rabbit chat, that chat is from Tenn. It only said ‘Park near Zero Arena’. Ryuu then put his phone at his pants pocket, and looked at TRIGGER youngest member.

“From where did you know that Riku-kun will be here?”

“I remember that he once said to all of us, he like this place when he need to think.”

“Hm … you’re right, i just remember that he once said that. It’s awesome that you remember that Tenn.” Tenn doesn’t reply to that, he always try his best to remember many new fact about his twin brother. He then notice that Riku’s phone that he put at one of his pocket is vibrating. He pull out the phone and see the caller id.

“Gaku. Riku.”

The two turn their heads toward Tenn and tilt their head in question. Tenn then show Riku’s phone to them both. The caller id that being displayed at Riku’phone is ‘Otou-san’. Seeing that Riku face immediately become pale, he then checked his watch, the time it displayed is 10.25 p.m. If possible, Riku’s face becoming more pale.

“… I’m dead …” Mutter Riku

Gaku then just remembered that even though Riku no longer grounded, Sousuke still give some terms for Riku if the teen want to return to work. The terms is the red head MUST return home before 10 p.m. At least until Sousuke feel that Riku sickness won’t relapsed again. And Riku just break that terms today. Gaku then chuckled

“Dead indeed. Let’s hurry up and go home. Before that, answer that call first Riku.” Riku nod his head then he take his phone from Tenn’s hand. With a gulp he accept the phone call and in his haste to answer the phone he turn on the speaker mode.

_“Where are you young man?”_

Sousuke voice can be hear immediately after Riku accept the call, though the tone of his voice is … ominous. Riku gulp again and answer his father, he is stammering though.

“S—sorry Otou-san. I’m at park with Gaku-nii, Tenn-san, and Ryuu-san.”

_“And why are you still there at this hour?”_

“Emmm, that’s …”

_“_ _..._ _G_ _et home now and explain. Just be prepared. Both you and your brother.”_

And after that the phone is ended, leaving Riku who only sighed feeling exhausted and Gaku who murmured ‘why me too’. Both Tenn and Ryuu only blink owlishly, they never know that their president can be this protective and scary. It seems like the man has a hidden side.

“Urgh … I will be lectured, again.” Whined Riku, Ryuu pat the teen shoulder in sympathy. Tenn sigh and shake his head but his mouth curved into a small teasing smile.

“Just face the inevitable Riku.” Teased Tenn and that being answered with pout by Riku. Gaku ruffle his little brother hair then smile.

“Let’s go home Riku.”

Riku nod and smile brightly in answer. And with that the four of them returned to their own home. Though … the jacket that Riku wear doesn’t remain unnoticed for long by Gaku. The silver head know that Tenn doesn’t really need a jacket, and that means the pale haired teen bring it specifically for Riku.

Minutes later when Riku and Gaku finally arrived at home, Sousuke already waiting for them. It ended with the two sitting at the floor in seiza while Sousuke lectured them both about not involve their problem to their work. If there’s one thing that Riku grateful for his legs condition is this, his father won’t lecture for long since it will agravate his condition.

“Hah, i think that enough. Hurry up and rest you two, it’s already near midnight.” Sighed out Sousuke in tiredness. Both Riku and Gaku slumped down in gratefulness, and slowly stand up. Gaku glance toward the sofa slightly, no, more exactly toward the jacket at the sofa.

“Riku, you can go upstair first. There’s something i need to talk about with old man.”

Feeling sleepy and tired Riku only nodded while yawning “Mmm ‘kay ... G’night Gaku-nii, Otou-san.” With that the red head drag his own body upstair to sleep. Leaving only Gaku and Sousuke in living room. The remaining male then seated at the sofa in the living room, opposite each other.

“So, what is it that you want to talk with me?”

“... I need your help to investigate something.”

“Investigate? That’s rare of you. What is it that you want to investigate?”

Gaku look down toward his lap, more exactly toward the jacket that rest beside his lap “It’s concerning someone that i suspect ... have something to do with Riku past.”

Sousuke’s silver eyes gleamed in interest and his expression become serious, he then leaned forward while resting his chin on his hand. After all the man already investigate the red haired teen past before he adopted the child. So for Gaku to bring it up ... something happen that make his son to suspecting something.

“I’m all ear, what is it that you suspect Gaku?”

Gaku nod his head and he begin to tell Sousuke about his suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why you ask Riku? Because the author is cruel like that XD //killed by Tenn  
> Tenn save the day~ and Riku begin to remember something but Tenn deny that he know Riku.  
> Did any of you as nervous as Tenn when you read that part?  
> I'm evil lol. But if i'm at Tenn position, i will do that as well wwwwww.  
> Tbh my inner Gakuriku is screaming, thankfully (or not?) the part of my brain that rational remind me that they're brother here XD  
> Both Sousuke and Gaku on the case of Riku's past. I think if these two work together, they will be a strong force.  
> I never thought that i will be able to update this fast for this chapter. For next one ... i don't know when i will be able to update. Well, i will do my best then.


	17. 17th song : Old Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any wrong grammar or typo ><  
> Please enjoy this chapter

He enjoyed this as always. Singing freely at outdoor with wind softly caressing his hair and face. Sometime when he have free time he went here to sing, hidden side of the park where people rarely come. Sitting on the edge of the unfunctional fountain. The sky is clear today, but the air feel slightly cold. He really glad that he come here wearing his coat. When he finished he sigh and then smiled, yes, he really love singing so much!

Sound of clapping hands can be hear, he turn his head and see a familiar man clapping and smiling toward him. The red head lips turned upward.

“As good as always, Riku-kun.”

“Thank you Otoharu-san!” Replied Riku energetically, crimson eyes blinked when he see there’s other people behind Otoharu. They are Tsumugi and the rest of I6, hand waving immediately toward them in greeting. And it’s being replied back by the others with a hand wave or a nod. His focus then returned back to Otoharu.

“So … Do you need me for something Otoharu-san?”

“Can’t i say that i want to meet you Riku-kun?”

The red head immediately chuckled “Otoharu-san, i know that everything you do havc some intention.” The older Takanashi chuckled back when he hear that respond. “Sometimes … i think that Yaotome taught you too well.” Sighed out Otoharu with a smile, Riku only replied back with a grin. The red head then remembered something. He leaned his body to the side so that he can see the other more clearly.

“I heard that IDOLiSH6 is nominated for New Artist Award at JIMA, congratulation—was what i want to say but …” Crimson eyes looked at the face of I6 member, he then sighed and looked at Otoharu again “… Seeing their face like that. So what can i do to help since you’re specifically sought after me?”

Otoharu then looked at the red head seriously “Riku-kun, i want to ask your permission … to tell them about that.”

“That … ah, you mean about my condition. Why do you want to tell them that?”

“I want them to learn, to know how blessed they are with this achievement. For be able to stand on the stage where many other star can’t.” Hearing that Riku lower his gaze toward his legs, he touched his knee and without realizing it his lips curved into a witsful smile

“I see. Alright, i don’t mind.”

Sougo stepped to the front in surprised “Are you sure Riku-kun? You didn’t feel forced right?” The red head immediately waved down Sougo worry with a smile “It’s fine really, after all my condition is not really a secret.”

“If you say so.” Mutter Sougo hesitantly. Otoharu then stepped to the side, letting the other and Riku seeing each other clearly.

“I think many of you wandering why i didn’t debut or something.” At this statement many nod their head “You see i got into a car accident 5 years ago … Survive i might be, unscathed i am not.” Riku turn his gaze toward the sky, eyes closing slowly like he is in pain. “That accident took away a lot of thing. My real parent, my memory, and my legs.”

Many sound of gasp can be hear from the other, some feel confused though, the red head only smiled thinly and continued on “I can walk and run for a certain distance, but i can’t do anything strenuous. Like dancing.” Crimson eyes looked down toward his own legs, hands stroking his own knee with wistful smile. When he looked up, many stared at him in sadness and pain.

“Robbed of my dream and memory, Otou-san adopted me giving me a new family. Not only that, he gave me knowledge of entertainent world and letting me to choose. And here i am now ... as Yaotome Riku, TRIGGER’s assistant manager.” Slowly the red head stand up, crimson eyes glinted with iron will and lips curved to smile of determination. “A star i might not be, but i can be a sky that support the star.”

Wind breeze passed them all, making the leaf dancing around them. But their focus are toward the young man in front of them. The young man that robbed of his dream yet finding another path to get closer to his own dream. A hand clap is the what snapped all the attention from the young man. All attention go to Otoharu, who smiled toward them.

“Did all of you get it now? Star that still on their own way, star like Riku who can’t achieve it no matter what. There are so many people out there who want to be at all of you place. Be more proud of all of your achievement, for all of that is from you own hard work.”

Otoharu opened his eyes and looked at his idol more seriously “So let me tell all of you this again now. IDOLiSH6 is nominated for New Artist Award at JIMA. What do you guys feel now?”

One by one, all member of I6 answered Otoharu question. They answer that with a smile of their own and eyes that glinted with pride. Tsumugi who looked at them can only smiled, then she noticed that Riku is already standing beside her now.

“You must be feel really proud now Takanashi-san.”

“I am, Riku-san. And i will be always proud of them. And please, you can call me Tsumugi.”

“Tsumugi-san then.”

Pink eyes staring at the young man beside her with soft look. They are at the same age but the teen beside her already went through so much. Yet he managed to move on with his live. Riku then noticed that he is being stared at, and turn his head.

“Something wrong Tsumugi-san?”

“No ... i just think that you are amazing Riku-san.” Say Tsumugi with a bright smile. Riku blushed slightly and smiled back. Their attention then go back to the other who walked toward the two of them.

“Rikkun, have you made up with Gakkun?” Asked Tamaki as he arrived in front of the two. Crimson eyes blinked in surprised, when he looked at the other they stare at him with knowing look. How can they know about Gaku and his fight? Feeling bad when he see the red head confusion, Mitsuki opened his mouth.

“Yesterday night when we all went out to cool our head we saw you near the lake at Zero Arena, but we decide to left you alone since it seems like you were thinking of something.” Riku blink his eyes again, wow it seems like he really was lost at his own thought that time for not noticing a group of six people. Then Mitsuki continued on “Not long after we saw you, we bump to your brother. He immediately asked us whether we saw you or not, panicly if i may add. After we tell him where you were, he went to you shortly after that.”

Nagi then continued the explanation “Tsunashi-shi told us the simple version. That you and your brother had a fight, you went missing, they then got info from Kujou that you were there, then him and your brother went to Zero Arena.”

Riku face palmed when he hear that his brother searching of him in panic. He just forgot his phone yesterday! “Sorry to make all of you saw that ...” Mutter Riku

“It’s fine. It’s surprising though, seeing Yaotome usual perfect image of TRIGGER’s leader crumbled just like that. He really care for you huh Riku.” Replied Yamato

“Yes, he is.” Riku said with a smile. The red head then remembered something and turn his head toward Otoharu “Otoharu-san, from where did you know that i’m here? This place is hidden after all.”

Hearing the question, the man smile. “From your father of course.”

“From Otou-san?!”

“Yes, from me.” Riku jumped in surprised and immediately turn around. Sousuke is standing there wearing brown coat that covered his knee, his expression is tired yet he stared at Riku with fond eyes. The red head then walked toward Sousuke with bright smile.

“Otou-san! Have you finished your meeting?” When Riku stopped in front of Sousuke, pale hand reach up toward red hair and ruffling it.

“I’m done, let’s return to our agency.”

Riku nod his head in agreement. Sousuke then glanced toward the other when his eyes landed at Tsumugi, his silver eyes widened for a while before returned to normal, with thin smile he say “You really look like your mother.” Hearing that statement Tsumugi eyes widened in surprised, she looked at her father who only smile serenely.

After casting a glance toward Otoharu, Sousuke turn around and begin to walk away from the deserted park. Riku is on his heels, but the red head step halted at the middle. He glance at I6 “All of you better win the JIMA, TRIGGER will be waiting for all of you at BoW.” Crimson eyes painted with challenging glint.

All member of I6 and Tsumugi feels surprised when they hear that, but they won’t back down. “We will win Riku-san, we will win and then we will challenge TRIGGER at BoW.” Said Iori back with challenging tone. Riku only smiled brightly in reply, then with parting wave, he followed Sousuke back.

-Time Skip-

Three pair of eyes blinked in confusion when they see someone sitting at the sofa inside Sousuke’s room, with their back toward the door. Blond hair is the only thing that they can see, noticing that they are being watched, the person on the sofa turn around. Showing the member of TRIGGER the face of the mysterious person.

Healthy color skin, peridot eyes that looking at them with gentle gaze, young face around mid twenties, and lips that curved into a small smile. The person is a male. The man might be not as handsome as Gaku but his face is good enough for becoming a model. When peridot make contact with silver … something inside Gaku’s brain clicked, realization dawned at his face.

“Yuuto-san? Is that you?” Ask Gaku while pointing toward the man. The person that called Yuuto then stand up from his seat, he turn around and walk toward the silver head. When standing straight the man is slightly taller than Gaku. The blond haired man smiled toward Gaku while hugging the silver head in loose embrace.

“Gaku-kun! Long time no see! My, you really grow up to be a handsome man.”

“You talk like we never contacted each other Yuuto-san.” Replied Gaku while hugging the man back. They stepped back and turned toward the other two occupant of the room

“Gaku, you know each other?” Asked Tenn while staring toward the two man, it seems like the two of them is close. Ryuu staring too, feeling little bit lost and surprised.

“Yes, let me introduce him to you guys. This person is Ametsuchi Yuuto, you can say that this person is Riku and my … tutor?” Yuuto snickering when he hear that, then he blond head interjected with “More like you and Riku-kun baby sitter.”

“Yuuto-san, i'm too old for that when we’re being introduced.” Gaku rolled his eyes, but his lip tugged up to fond smile. Yuuto only laughed out before he stare at Tenn and Ryuu, the two tensed up. They feel like they are being inspected by that gentle yet piercing green peridot eyes.

The man then nod his head and reach out his hand toward the two “So this is the famous Kujou Tenn-kun and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke-kun. Nice to finally meet you two, i always want to met Gaku-kun bandmate face to face.” Both Ryuu and Tenn shake the man hand.

“Excuse me, Ametsuchi-san. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?” Asked Ryuu

“Ah, that’s because—”

Before the man can answer, they are being interupted by the sound of door slammed open. A blur of red then slammed toward the man. Yuuto easily catch the red blur, more exactly catching a certain red haired teen, he even twirling around while hugging the teen. The man and the teen laughing in glee.

“Yuuto-san! I miss you so much!”

“Riku-kun! You already grow this much!”

The other occupant of the room blinked owlishly in surprised when they see the speed Riku use. Their attention are at the door since they hear a sigh coming from the door. Sousuke is there, standing with resigned expression before he entered his room.

“Riku stop that.”

“Yes~” Riku stepped back from the hug but his expression still bright with happiness. Then he just notice that both Tenn and Ryuu are at the room as well. His face immediately go red in embarrassment. Tenn and Ryuu only chuckle and laugh when they see the red head embarrassed expresion. Gaku smiled while shaking his head, then he looked at his father.

“So, why Yuuto-san here?”

Sousuke raise one of his eye brow before glancing at Yuuto “You didn’t tell them?”

Yuuto rolled his eyes “I just began to tell them before Riku cut me off.” Hearing that the red head laughed nervously. Yuuto then cleared his throat and smiled “Well then, the reason i am here is because from this today onward i will be helping the president as his vice. Please take care of me.”

Gaku mouth opened in surprised, while both Tenn and Ryuu widened their eyes. Riku only humming in happiness, he already know since Sousuke told him earlier. That’s why he was running, his legs trobbing slightly thanks to that, thankfully not that bad. Shaking his head to erase his surprised, Gaku then thinking about something and decide just to ask.

“What happened with Yamazaki?”

“That’s…” Begin Sousuke, but he is being cutted by Yuuto who clap his hand and smile serenely. “It’s alright. I already take care of him.” Gaku stare blankly at the man in front him. He then sigh and nod his head in acceptance, like nothing is wrong with the man word. Not Tenn and Ryuu though. The two actually feel curious and afraid at the same. Then they see their president who only sighed again and Riku averted his gaze with tight smile.

Yeah, they better not asking whether Yuuto mean by ‘taking care’ is figuratively or literally.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC Character :**

**Yamazaki Takuma (Old vice), 山崎拓真**

山 (yama) meaning "mountain" and 崎 (saki/zaki) meaning "cape, peninsula".  
拓 (taku) meaning "expand, open, support" and 真 (ma) meaning "real, genuine".

He didn’t really like the change that happened to Sousuke since he think it made Sousuke weak. He think that everything he did is for the sake of Yaotome pro. To be honest, i almost forgot about him lol. I want to write his past, but … his past that i already write down went missing, and i'm too lazy (and sad) to write it again ORZ

**Ametsuchi Yuuto (New Vice), 天地優人**

天地  (Ametsuchi) meaning heaven and earth  
優 (yuu) meaning "excellence, superiority, gentleness" and 人(to) meaning person

For this one, it was sudden actually. I just realized that the plot that i want to write needed the vice chair to be occupied, by a new one. So i add this OC from ‘Promise’ to ‘Lost Melody’. I don’t want to make new OC since there’s high possibility that i forgot the OC name lol. I try to portait him as a kind adult figure with mysterious past for Gaku and Riku. He looks younger than his original age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i ever said that i don't like writing a scene where there's many people? Because i will said that writing many people at one scene is tiring, i need to checked it again and again, whether there's someone i forgot or not ;-;  
> Maybe that's why i rarely write Riku with I7, even though i love all of them ORZ  
> Some explanation about the OC, i'm sorry if you guys don't like OC but i need them since i need to fill the roles that needed with named character ><


	18. 18th Song : Fragment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any wrong grammar and typo ><

Four people are walking on the hall with training room as their destination. They just have been introduced to the new vice president of Yaotome Pro. From first impression of the new vice ... both Ryuu and Tenn hope this one is not as bad as the last vice. Both Gaku and Riku know AND like the man already a plus point.

They finally arrived at the training room, Gaku then remember something. He turn toward his little brother “Riku, why are you here? Don’t you have work to do?”

The red head grinned in response “Ryuu-san doen’t have any more work today, and since Yuuto-san is here i no longer need to accompany Otou-san.”

“Is that so ...”

“Then, do you want to watch our training Riku-kun?” Ryuu asked with a smile. Reddish amber eyes brightened immediately, the other occupant of the room can see Riku’s face glowing in happiness. He nod his head enthusiastically, seeing this reaction, smile painted the other three faces.

“Riku, do you mind helping me warming up?” If possible Riku’s face brightened more when he hear Tenn ask him that. “I don’t mind at all!”

Seeing his little brother reaction Gaku only shake his head with fond smile, he then decide to tease Riku “Calm yourself Riku, your fanboy side is showing you know.”

“Gaku-nii!!!!” And sound of laughter can be hear from the room.

Then without themselves realizing it, hours already passed since the training begin

“Eh, so he really is a tutor?!” Ryuu says with surprise tone, he lean on the mirror at the training room. TRIGGER just finished with their training and now they’re resting. Riku already prepared their drink when they are training. Both Ryuu and Riku seated beside each other, Gaku’s sprawled on the floor not far from them, Tenn standing at the opposite side.

Riku nod his head “Yes, Otou-san is worry about my condition if i go to public school. So in the end it’s decided that i will be home schooled. Yuuto-san is the one that taught me the junior and senior high material.”

“You are not planning to go to the university at all?” Questioned Tenn.

“Actually i take online class in bussiness course, i want to learn so i can help Otou-san. It make me feel exhausted at first, since i can’t organize my schedule better. Then Anesagi-san helped me to make my schedule, taught me a lot of thing about management and being manager while on it. Thanks to that i can be a manager now.”

Ryuu’s staring at his manager in awe, both of TRIGGER manager are amazing at their own right. To think Anesagi still manage to be their manager while teaching someone else, to teach someone is not easy task after all. Tenn look at his brother with surprised … another side of Riku that he just know. He doesn’t know what to feel really, proud maybe since the red head choose his own future carefully. Or sad since it’s notTenn the one that help Riku thinking about his future choice.

The pale haired teen then remember something and glance at his leader “Gaku, you said that Ametsuchi-san is your tutor as well. But what did he taught you?”

“Ah that, he taught me some basic self defense. I just learned it three years ago though, and Yuuto-san had to leave few months before i met with you and Ryuu to take care some family matter. So i only learn it around two years.”

Golden eyes blinked in surprised when he hear that, even Tenn looked at Gaku in shock. But before any of them can question their leader, a ringtone can be heard from a certain red head phone. Riku squeak in surprise, it seems the red head forgot to set it at vibrate mode. He quickly checked his phone, its a message from Anesagi. The red head frowned slightly when he read the content of the message, and in the end he gaze at Ryuu in worry.

“Ryuu-san, there will some slight change at your schedule tomorrow. It will be slightly packed …”

Understanding why his manager gaze at him with worry, a smile carved into Ryuu’s face. “I will be fine Riku-kun. Thank you for worrying though.”

Riku pouted slightly “I’m your manager, of course i’m worried. Its best that you stopped training for now. Both Gaku-nii and Tenn-san too. Since tomorrow all of you will be busy since morning.” Three head nod in understanding, then after that the three exited the training room, deciding to go home early.

-oOo-

Meanwhile at Sousuke’s office, both him and Yuuto busy discussing matter of work. Each of them seated at the single sofa chair, some papers scattered on the table that located between the two. Yuuto then sighed with one hand holding a paper, eyes on the paper reading the job list.

“Well, i manage to grasp the general job i need to do.”

“I see. Thank you though, for accepting the offer even though it was so sudden.”

“You already hinted that you want me to take over as your vice since 4 years ago, i'm not that surprise. And you know that i will accept it.” Sousuke then looked at Yuuto with gratefulness. Then the blond head put down the paper on the table. The air in the room becoming tense since the easy going aura that the blond emitted dissapeared instantly.

“Now that we done with this ... What is it that you want me to search Sousuke? For you to ask for _my_ information network help, the target it’s not just anyone then.”

The silver haired man descent to silent, he then take out one sheet of paper from the folder beside him and give it to Yuuto. The blond haired man accept the paper and read it. It’s the basic data about someone, more exactly its Kujou Tenn data. Eyes blink owlishly, for what reason Sousuke do more investigation toward his own idol?

Peridot eyes looked at the data again, reading the data more thoroughly. When he reached the child Guardian’s name and see the name ‘Kujou Takamasa’, he know now why Sousuke other source can’t do anything. Kujou Takamasa is famous, more exactly _infamous_ at certain work line. This man connection is vast and hard to trace. Not anyone can really stand against that person, well fortunately, Yuuto is not anyone.

Yuuto whistle “This is such a big target since this child connected with that person.” The blond haired man put down the data on his lap and stared at Sousuke again “What did you want to find actually?”

“... Gaku suspect that this child know Riku in the past.”

“Eh, this child? With Riku-kun?! And Gaku-kun the one that suspect it?!” The blond haired man put on his thinking pose. Yuuto _did_ background check on Riku, only some basic though. And he never know about any ‘Kujou Tenn’ existence at Riku past. Well, this might be interesting.

“So, will you take the job Yuuto?” Sousuke asks.

The blond haired man closed his eyes, thinking about the pro and cons. In the end he smile “I accept it. Though i need more time than the usual. And you don’t have to pay extra, this challenge might be entertaint me.” Hearing Yuuto answer, Sousuke sighed in relieve though after that he give the man a dead pan look.

“I almost forgot that you’re adrenaline junkie.”

The blond haired man only laughed in response, making the heavy air at the room becoming more lighter. When he done laughing, he looked at Sousuke with glint of playfulness at his peridot eyes.

“So, what kind of mischief that happened while i’m not here for almost one year? I hear that Riku-kun creating his own information network, Momo from Re:vale is the one that taught him right? Aw, if only i know he have a knack for it, i might already taught him from years ago.”

Hearing that question and statement make Sousuke shake his head (the blond head even pout, pout!), sometime he regret introducing Yuuto to his sons. In the end Sousuke relented and tell him what happened there when the blond haired man not there.

-oOo-

Without realizing it, weeks already passed. TRIGGER has been preparing themselves for BoW event, since their challenger will be IDOLiSH6. For the group win the JIMA award, they have the right to challenge TRIGGER, as the winner of BoW event the year before. Riku find himself at the park near Zero Arena again. White breath come out from his mouth, it’s already winter. And tomorrow BoW event will be held. He can’t help himself to not feel giddy yet at the same time nervous. Win or lose, he hope everyone enjoy tomorrow event.

Riku almost can’t believe it, one year almost passed since he assigned as TRIGGER’s assistant manager. In that one year he get many memorable memory, both happy and sad. Memory … it has been five years, but this year is the first time his past memory appeared. He thought that his memory won’t return since after so many years there’s no sign that it returned. But for it to just suddenly appeared now.

‘I wonder what triggering it … The first time was when i'm hospitalized. It’s not the first time i’m being hospitalized after Otou-san adopted me, so it’s not that. The second time as when i talked with Tenn-san, but he wasn’t there when the memory returned the first time. Then what is it that triggering it … Maybe i should talk to Gaku-nii or Otou-san about this … After BoW event is done.’

With that he leave the place to return home. Unknown to him, tomorrow will be the beginning of his struggle with his own memory …

-oOo-

Reddish amber eyes widen in shock and disbelieve, TRIGGER … TRIGGER just lose from I6. They lose the vote with a slight difference, but a lose still a lose. Riku can feel something is burning behind his eyes, he can feel tears ready to come out. But he refuse to cry, not when TRIGGER themselves do their best on the stage to smile, not when he still can hear the fans loud voice of supporting TRIGGER.

He take a breath before he turn to his side and reach out his hand toward the girl beside him. “Congratulation for all of you win, Tsumugi-san. Next time we won’t lose”

Tsumugi blinked her pink eyes, Riku can see the tears of happiness that she hold back. She take Riku’s hand and they shake their hand, exchanging a smile. “Thank you, Riku-san.” Before they can say anything, the red head name is being called by one of the staff.

“Ah, excuse me Tsumugi-san. It seems like i'm needed somewhere else.” Tsumugi replied it with a nod and smile. After that Riku leave and talk to the staff, something about meeting. Since they can’t find Anesagi they ask him to tell her that.

“Thank you sir. I will tell our main manager.” Thanked Riku with a bow. The staff bow as well and leave after that. The red head immediately searched for Anesagi, he walk toward the guest star room, thinking that maybe Anesagi is there. Though he look around as well, just in case the pink haired manager is around.

But because of that he doesn’t looked at the front, making Riku bumped into someone. He immediately apologize and bow to the person he bumped into without even looking at the person. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." It’s the only answer Riku get for the man he bumped into. Without any other word the man leave. When Riku looked up he only see the man’s back, and suddenly... An image appeared at his mind.

 _A man and a young child—around 13 years old. Both of them wal_ _ked_ _away from him. He saw his own little hand try to reach them, tying to stop them from walking away. Yet no matter how much he want to grasp them, to reach them, he just can’t. Then his own mouth shouted a somethin with wounded tone._

_"No!! Don’t leave!! ****-nii!!"_

“Riku-kun?” Riku immediately snapped from his sudden trance with panting breath when he hear someone called his name. He closed his eyes and try his best to calm his breathing. Earlier ... is that another part of his lost memory? But why did it appear now? And just now, the name he uttered at his memory ... He shouted someone name with 'Nii' suffix at that memory. Does that mean ...

“Riku-kun! Are you alright?! Your face is so pale!” Riku’s head immediately snapped up, looking at Anesagi who hovering above him with worry painted her face. He just noticed that he’s kneeling at the floor while leaning against the wall. Anyone will worry if you see someone at this position

“I—I’m fine. I’m sorry Anesagi-san, i just lost my balance earlier.” Riku try to soothe the older manager. Fortunately the pink haired manager believed him, though she still have worry painted at her face.

“Well if you say so. But if you feel bad don’t hide it ok?” The red head nod his head, Anesagi sigh. “One of the staff that i met earlier said that we have a meeting. Did you search for me because of that Riku-kun?” Riku nod his head again in answer. “I see, i will go. But you better rest at TRIGGER guest room. If you don’t i will call your brother.”

“I’m really am alright Anesagi-san. I will catch up with you later after i go to toilet. You better be hurry if you don’t want to be late to the meeting.”

“… Don’t push yourself ok.” With last glance toward Riku, Anesagi leave the teen there. The teen hands that he just used for waving toward the manager fall down limply at his side. Slowly he try to stand up, with staggering step he finally manage to stand. He clenched his trembling hands, eyes looking to the floor tiles below him, feeling lost.

"... I have a brother?" Mutter Riku softly

Riku really are confused right now. If he really have (or possibility _had_ ) a brother ... then where was his brother all of this time? And why... did his older brother leave Riku behind? There are so many question yet the answer was nowhere to find.

Meanwhile behind the stage at the same time …

Tenn just walked down from the back stage, feeling tired from today event. They lost … TRIGGER lost against I6, but somehow he doesn’t feel that sad. For I6 doing all their best to defeat them, fair and square. Then he remember the echo of his fans, TRIGGER’s fans, support. Calling out toward TRIGGER even though they lost. He feel happiness blooming at his chest and that sensation bringing a smile at his face.

When he descent the stair, he see someone that he hasn’t see for a while. Blush pink eyes widened and mouth slowly opened.

“Kujou-san, you’re at Japan?” Tenn really really hope that Riku doesn’t meet this man, at all. He afraid that meeting Kujou Takamasa will trigger Riku’s memory. Sadly for Tenn, they already meet.

-oOo-

At somewhere, a certain blond haired man sigh in disbelieve, just how far that man erasing Kujou Tenn past?! There’s almost no trace about that child before the man adopted Tenn! Well, _almost_ is the key word. He managed to get Kujou Tenn’s birth certificate, (Don’t ask where he got it, he have many connection alright) and what a surprise he get when he look at the child family name before the child being adopted. It was Nanase, Nanase Tenn.

Is it only a coincidence that both Tenn and Riku last name before they were being adopted is the same? There are many Nanase family name out there, so he need too investigate more. Maybe he can begin it with looking at the hospital Nanase Tenn was born. Yeah he will do that.

Won’t it be interesting if they were actually siblings that being seperated? Yuuto chuckled when he think of it, though after that his face become more somber. He feel slightly annoyed with himself, this is the first time that after few month investigating he only got this much information. It make him want to snap at something yet at the same time, it’s trilling, thinking that someone can challenge him this way. And with last smirk the man leave the place and go somewhere no one knows.

.

_Fragment slowly being gattered_

_Hands of time keep on moving_

_Will the past finally being unfolded?_

_._

**-Lost Melody 1 st Arc : Melody of Prelude Complete-**

**To be Continue**

**or Not … ?**

-oOo-

Character explanation

 _Alter one thing, many thing_ _s_ _can change because of that_

 **Yaotome (Nanase) Riku** : I make him at this fic so that he’s not too naïve, Sousuke and Gaku won't allow that (miraculously he still retain his innocent mind). They might be protective toward Riku, but they know how dangerous is it to let him stay too naïve. This Riku can manage time and other things thank to the experience and Anesagi guidance. Riku have strong sense of justice because of Gaku. He know the importance of information from Sousuke and Momo (soon Yuuto too, maybe), this is why Riku build his own information network. He’s not a genius, that’s why i make him training and learn from many people. Since you can do many thing with experience and training. I hope he’s not too OOC and his ability is explained here =w=”

 **Yaotome Gaku** : Gaku almost the same as canon, but his brash side softened since he have a little brother = more responsibility. His temper is not that bad as well, though he still banter with Tenn. It won’t be Gaku if he didn’t banter with Tenn (lol). I always pictured Gaku as a responsible big brother, since he is protective toward all the people he care. If he had a younger sibling, i pictured that he will protect them no matter what. So i decide to make him as Riku big brother. (No, it’s not for tormenting Tenn … i think?)

 **Kujou Tenn** : I made Tenn more soft to Riku at this fict not without reason. Different from canon, their parent were dead. Not only Riku lost his memory, he lost his ability to dance and run freely thanks to the accident (Well with his lung he can’t really run that long, but you guys get what i mean). And there's one week span between their parents dead and Riku saving Sousuke, that one week Riku truly alone, really alone. THAT made Tenn felt more guilty. They didn’t have any relative to take Riku guardianship, so yeah, very guilty. He try to hide his soft side toward Riku from Ryuu and Gaku, but ~~sadly~~ Gaku is more perspective here.

 **Tsunashi Ryuunosuke** : Nothing really changed from him really, since Ryuu is always so kind yet scary when he’s angry. From beginning of this fic i already planned for making Riku as Ryuu manager. I thought that the chemistry between them will be cute lol. Since Ryuu will be a (another) good big brother figure for Riku. (tbh i almost pair him with Riku at this fict, then i think … Ryuu will dead if that happen lol. Hello two protective big brother. ~~But i think my wish leak out sometimes wwwww~~ )

 **Yaotome Sousuke** : He's far more kinder, very far that he is OOC. I always have opinion that some people that got into a near death experience can change, whether be better or worse. And he even saved by stranger, a child too. Using that concept i try to change his personality to be better. He’s still a dangerous bussinessman though. Another factor that changed him is Riku. I read that even in canon Riku can change a bussinessman that hate idol becoming liking them. (I think Iori said it at fure fure rabbit chat but i forgot which one). So why can't he change Sousuke? Hehe.

 **Anesagi Kaoru** : For Anesagi, i felt little bit confused with her personality. But what i know for sure that she really love TRIGGER, and everything she done is for TRIGGER sake. So i made her becoming Riku mentor for managing the idol group. Why i use ‘she’ not ‘he’ or even ‘they’ for this person? I know i can use ‘they’ since Anesagi gender never confirmed, but it always confuse me when I edited the chapter. And somehow Anesagi feel more feminime to me since i read at some rabbit chat that she really like to hang out with Tsumugi, so, i choose ‘she’ lol.

-oOo-

.

Silver eyes widened in disbelieve, gaze still locked at the document at his hand. All action and expression, everything finally clicked.

.

**_Piece of memory... fragment of past._ **

.

He slam his knuckle to the lift wall and lean his body to the lift wall. Tenn cursed himself, he was careless. Too damn careless!

.

**_The fragment that hidden and scattered_ **

.

The brown haired male stare at his manager with sad gaze. Oh how much he want to tell this teen the truth. Yet he know it’s not his right to tell.

.

**_Slowly revealed and returned to the lost melody_ **

.

Reddish amber eyes slowly closed with silent tears fall from his eyes.  
“Just who … am i …?”

.

**Lost Melody 2 nd Arc : Fragment of Melody**

**Status : Coming Soon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this first arc is done. I don't know when i will update the second arc since i will be focussed with my thesis so i can finally graduade. I hope all of you my dear reader can understand my condition.  
> And i need to reread the game second part to fit the scene i already write (dammit Banri give me IDOLiSH7 2nd season already!!!! OAO#)  
> At this chapter as well i explained why Yuuto is needed. Hope it answered all of your question regarding his role at this story.  
> Hope to see you guys soon ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo. It will help and encourage me a lot. Thank you ><  
> Find me on twitter [@Theia_13](https://twitter.com/Theia_13)


End file.
